Pass the Jamie
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: They met in hospital, they bonded in rehab, but sadly when Jamie meets Punk again, he's changed. Now he's a cold hearted bastard burnt too many times to even consider women worthy of breath, can the sweet Jamie change his mind or is she just another one that doesn't deserve the air in her lungs?
1. Meeting you

**A/N **So new story as requested by the lovely, **Violent Russian Llama,** it is a Jamie/CM Punk story, with snippets of Randy/Raven. Primarily it is Punk/Jamie and yes I've clearly made stuff up so please don't hold that against me!

I hope it pans out and I hope you guys but esp the **Violent Russian Llama**__enjoy it! Onwards we go!

**Chapter 1 Meeting you**

Punk lay back in the hospital bed, wondering if this was the end, the end of something that hadn't even had a chance to start properly. He just lay back in the white sheets and looked at the ceiling, he hated hospitals, so white and clinical. It was the mere start to his career and thanks to a topple off the top rope, he now had spinal fluid leaking into a place it really shouldn't be leaking. They had no idea how long it had been leaking but they had to stop it and they had no idea how long that would take. They had to open him up and take a look but from what he had heard, he wouldn't be back in action for at least three long months, Punk wasn't sure he could take that, he lived for wrestling and now it was being taken away from him, he wanted to keep going, the leaking fluid hadn't been causing harm so why not, they told him why not, because if he kept going the leaking fluid could actually end his career and his life forever. Some random doctor came in and checked on him, took his Obs and tried to coax a conversation out of him, Punk was just thankful for one thing, his star wasn't shining bright yet, he was just a guy on the relaunced ECW, he was still etching his name into the concrete, so no one knew who he was, he could recover without people gettting in the way. If Punk had his way, all this would be over in one day (today) and he would be home and away from their fucking machines and annoying bright conversations. Finally the straight edge superstar was left alone and all he could really do was look out the window and wonder if he could escape that way. His door opened again but his eyes didn't leave the window, it was just another annoying doctor.

"Damn it! I was pretty sure this was my room"

Punk turned his head towards the door, instead of a stuffy doctor in a white coat, it was a young girl with blonde hair and bright blue button eyes, looking at him with a wide smile. Around her blonde locks was a bandage, seeped with tiny droplets of blood, she was on crutches which made him wonder what had happened to her and suddenly how his situation didn't look so bad. Besides of the bloodied bandaged girl could still smile, then why couldn't remain positive?

She hobbld her way to him and sat the end of his bed "So what you in for Mac?"

This whole thing was weird for him, random pretty girls talking to him and finding that he wanted to talk to her as well, so far the mystery girl with the nice eyes was the best part of his day.

"Spinal fluid leaking into my skull"

"Sounds real bad" She batted her eye lashes, Punk for some reason actually wondered if she even meant to do that. She didn't seem in much control "I'm Jamie, whats your name?"

"CM Punk, or Punk for short"

"Whats the CM stand for?"

"Nothing really, just random letters I guess"

"I like random letters" Jamie grinned, without asking or warning she lent forward and stroked her fingers through his mid-lenth black hair, "I like your hair Punk, its so pretty!"

This was all new to him but he found himself just liking it and going with it, until of course she came onto him, then the shut down would start, Punk wasn't that guy and hot little Jamie wouldn't change that. Jamie stopped stroking his hair and looked at the one arm that was on the blankets, "I like your pictures, do that mean anything?"

"Not really. So what you in for Jamie?"

"Head trauma, weak heartbeat, broken leg and some other stuff, but I stopped listening"

Now his situation seemed harmless, Jamie had so much to be sad or angry about and yet here she was, talking to him and smiling like everything was ok. It seemed to her that was even if her appearance said different.

"Jamie! Jamie! Where are you!"

Jamie gathered herself up and hobbled to the door, "Guess I gotta go and get my shot. I'll see later?"

"Sure, I'll be here a while"

Jamie tapped her chin for a moment, "I liked talkin to you Punk, I'm glad you were nice, the last three doors were very rude"

Punk smiled as she hobbled out the door, he strained to look but he saw her hobble away with a girl shorter than her with long black hair, either a doctor or friend of her's obviously. As Punk lay back on the blankets he didn't mind so much that he was here, if it meant seeing Jamie again, she certainly made his day a whole lot better.

**A/N So first chapter done! How was that? LOL Second one on the way soon I promise! **


	2. Stay out of Punk's room

**Chapter 2 Stay out of Punk's room**

"So, who was that?" Raven asked as she and Jamie walked back to Jamie's room, it was time for yet another shot in the on-going war against Jamie's health, Raven hated that Jamie was here, going through all this crap, out of all the times they had been in hospital, Jamie held the new record, not that that gave Raven any comfort, someone like Jamie didn't deserve to be in hospital, she should be at home like a normal teenager, instead she was fighting a war that she didn't even know she was in, but at least to a point, Jamie was winning. Well she would be, until she had this shot.

"No idea. But he was so nice, and his hair was is so pretty!" Jamie gushed moving her crutches like a pro, Jamie liked her crutches but somewhere inside her she couldn't wait to say good-bye to them, watching Raven walk down the corrider on her own two legs was something that Jamie could only dream about, at least for the moment anyway.

"Jamie, you can't go around, going into random rooms, not everyone is nice and you're slower these days"

"Hey!"

"I meant because of your broken leg" Raven smiled at her sister, out of everything that Jamie had going on, it was only the trauma to her head and her impending future of being 'slow' that offended her, everything else she could handle.

"Oh" Jamie smiled "But he was so nice! And he had such pretty hair"

Raven let out a chuckle, pulling out a smoke and lighting it up, "Jamie, I know he was nice and I agree his hair was quite pretty but going around to random rooms is dangerous, you never know who is waiting on the other side, not everyone is a nice guy with pretty hair"

Jamie giggled as they turned to her room, Raven opened the door and let Jamie hobble in first, greatfully she sat in her bed and threw the crutches to the floor, she couldn't wait for the day she could throw them out the window.

"Ms Michales you can't smoke that in here"

"Sure I can, watch" Raven took a deep drag and blew the smoke out her nose making Jamie giggle, Raven looked just like a dragon when she did that. "See, I can smoke here"

The doctor let out an angry breath, making Raven laugh "Alright, cool your jets" She shoved it an a flower vase filled with water, "See, its out. Proceed"

Jamie settled back in bed as the doctor took her arm and pulled up a bright vein, "Alright Jamie, this won't hurt a bit."

"Bet it will and you're lying to me. Again" Jamie said bitterly looking away from the needle, after all the shots and lies the doctor had told her, she was really starting to hate needles and the hospital, there was only the visits from her family that made it better. Jamie let out a smile, now the nice guy with the pretty hair was another good point. Jamie winced letting out a painful hiss as the cold needle poked her vein and entered the system. The doctor gave her a gentle smile and rubbed her shoulder, "There you go Jamie, all done"

"Yeah for now" Raven muttered, thankfully Jamie didn't hear her. The doctor gave her another harsh look, still upset about the smoking before leaving them alone. Raven sat down on the bed and promptly lit up another smoke, "Man I hate it when they make me put it out, its like they do it to just be annoyin"

Jamie settled back in her bed, "You shouldn't be smoking anyways, it can't be good for you"

"Going into random rooms and meetin strange guys can't be good for you"

Jamie giggled pulling the blankets back up, "He was nice, and he had such pretty hair, so smooth and black." Jamie lay back against the bed obviously still thinking about Punk. "And he was pretty, with his green eyes and pretty pictures, he had a thing in his lip, just like you"

Raven didn't pay too much attention to it, it was just another thing added to the list of Jamie's fixations, soon something else would come along and Punk would go straight out the window. But in case it wasn't, Raven gave her the command anyway.

"Jamie, you can't go into random rooms and meet strange guys, they could be dangerous and you have been hurt enough, I don't think any of us could handle it if you got hurt again"

"What are you saying?"

"Stay out of Punk's room"

"Do I have too? He was so lovely and he had pictures on his arms, just like you"

Raven let out a sigh as she kissed Jamie's cheek, "Now I have to go, Dad will be by on Friday and Izzy will call you tonight" Raven gave her diary a quick check, "And Harmoni will see you tomorrow, but in the meantime Jamie"

"Stay out of Punk's room?"

"Stay out of Punk's room"


	3. Easy

**Chapter 3 Easy**

The tests started at six am, everything about Punk had to be checked and double checked. He was allowed a window to eat breakfast before going back to more tests. It was made worse that they wouldn't allow him to walk anywhere, all the time nurses and doctors pushed him in the wheelchair. "No you can't walk Mr Brooks, the tests will take you energy"

They kept repeating it over and over only to piss him off more, he had fluid leakage, he wasn't dying. The tests went on, and on, and on. By the time he got back to his room, he was more than glad to see the bed that would be his for the next month or so, that was only one bit of bad news he had recieved, Punk climbed in and relaxed, halfway through their ramblings, he just stopped listening. Punk let a small smile roll on his lips, just like the random blonde cutie had done. He wanted to see her again, for the moment she was in his room talking to her, Punk instantly felt better, he wasn't sure if it was seeing someone who was worse off or if it was just the fact that her smile was so bright. A light tap came to the door before it sprung open, a random nurse with lunch didn't put him in a better mood. She gave him a bright smile as she put down his sandwiches, fruit and a drink.

"Now Mr Brooks, before afternoon tea you will be wheeled down to xray for a scan, if everything is alright, you should be ready for surgery tomorrow"

"And the fluid leaking will be alright until then?"

"Yes" She gave him a sympathetic look, her brown eyes going soft. "I know its tough dear but I assure you we are doing everything we can" She didn't give him any time to say anything she just barged out and left him to hang. The door snapped shut and Punk went back to his sad lunch. The door came open and that bright cheery voice made him smile.

"Hi! Can I come in?"

"Sure" Punk sat up straighter as Jamie hobbled in, unlike him who was in a hospital gown, Jamie was in her normal street clothes, only one pant leg was up and the other was down. Jamie sat in the spare chair by his bed and glanced at his lunch.

"You are so lucky, I miss apples"

Punk handed it too her, "Take it, I ain't gonna eat it"

Jamie shook her head, blonde locks falling every which way, "I can't eat solid foods" She pulled up a can of _Ensure_, a milky drink meant to be a suppliment for solid food, "This is my lunch, thankfully its strawberry, I like strawberry"

"How come you can't eat solid food? And you don't have a cast on anymore"

Jamie looked at him confused, "I don't know what you mean, too many words and commands." Jamie shook her head obviously getting more and more confused.

"What happened to your cast?"

"Oh it came off, I've been here a while."

"You're still walking on crutches though" Punk pointed out, Jamie didn't seem fussed by his questions, he figured that she had been asked all the same questions before.

"Oh I can't walk properly" Jamie waved it aside, "What about you, how's the broken foot?"

Punk pulled back his blankets and showed her his legs, Jamie beamed, her blue eyes practically gleaming. "You're all healed! That is amazing!"

Punk let out a laugh "No Jam, I didn't have a broken foot, I have spinal leakage"

Jamie blushed "Sorry, I have a bad memory, really bad. Like big-foot bad"

"If it helps I forget things too"

"I doubt like me but its nice to know I'm not the only one that has a bad head"

Punk gave her a long look "Can I ask you something Jamie?"

"Sure" Jamie glowed, she loved questions, especially when she could answer them.

"What happened to you?"

"When?"

"To make you land here, what happened to you?"

"I don't know"

"If you don't wanna say, thats cool"

"No, I mean I really don't know. One minute I'm fine and the next I'm here. I have no clue what happened, but Raven tells me it was an accident, so I guess thats ok, accidents happen right?"

Punk had no idea what kind of accident could cause Jamie's head trauma and lack of being able to walk without an aid, but for some reason he didn't have it in him to say anything else but right.

"Can I ask you something Punk?"

"Sure"

"What do you do?"

"For a living? Like a job?"

Jamie nodded, people being able to work had made her slightly jealous but then again also hopeful, maybe one day she could join them and say proudly that despite her injuries, she could work too.

"I'm a wrestler, at least for the meantime I am"

"OMG! My Dad is a wrestler!"

"Anyone I've heard of?" Punk doubted it, he imagined that her father was an indy circuit wrestler.

"Um I can't remember his name"

Punk gave her a strange look making Jamie giggle, "Just kidding! I remember my Dad, you should of seen your face"

Punk had to laugh, it made her so happy so why not just laugh and let it go, besides Jamie's laughter and general happiness was infectious. "You got me Jam, so whats your Dad's name?"

"Shawn" Jamie thought about it for a second, "Yeah Shawn"

"As in Shawn Michales?"

Jamie beamed again "You do know him! Tell him to stop super kicking people in the face, its rude"

"I guess I can try and tell him" Punk still couldn't believe that Jamie was the daughter of one of the greats, one of the guys that helped pave the way for young ones like him.

"Thank you! He don't listen to me much, I think's because he can't hear me when I shout at the tv screen"

The doctor came in, Jamie beamed at him before rolling her blue eyes "Do I need another shot?"

"No Jamie. I'm here to see Mr Brooks"

Jamie looked around confused, "There is no Mr Brooks, what the hell are you talkin about?"

"Jamie I'm Mr Brooks"

The young girl looked from Punk to the doctor, "Oh I'm confused. Now my head hurts"

As Jamie got up, the doctor had noticed something that clearly Jamie hadn't, blocking the view from Punk so he wouldn't shout it out and embarrass Jamie, he escorted her out the door, where Harmoni was waiting. She noticed it too and quickly covered it up.

The doctor looked at his chart, "Well good news Mr Brooks, you're ready for surgery and that will take place tomorrow. You'll be with us for a month while you recover so we can keep an eye on you. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah. What happened to Jamie?"

"About your condition Mr Brooks"

"Oh then no"

A mini stare down happened and Punk had to admit he got a little creeped out when he took off his white jacket and sat at the end of his bed. This could go south in so many ways.

"What I'm about to tell you cannot go any further than this room."

"Ok"

"Jamie Michales came into the hospital three years ago, extensive head trauma among other injuries, someone had beaten her pretty good, she was more dead than alive. Jamie survived and pulled through, she's had surgery after surgery to save her life, her sisters became guniea pig, anything that Jamie needed, we took from Raven and Harmoni. Because of her brain injury, Jamie has memory issues but things are worse than that. As you can see, she can't walk without an aid, her heart is weak and well her organs and brain aren't on the same page" The doctor gave a sad sigh, "She is such a sweetie, its very hard not to like Jamie or feel for her, and of course her sisters who make sure that anything Jamie needs, she gets it. I admit I have my differences with Raven and Harmoni, but they love that girl and she's alive thanks to them and my staff"

"How long has she been here?"

"She was thirteen when she came in, she's sixteen now and the sad thing is, in a few days its her sevententh birthday and the poor girl doesn't even know it"

Punk had to admit that was a little saddening, "How come her Dad isn't around?"

The doctor gave him a stern look, but softened slightly "Shawn spent the first year and half with her, all day every day he was here,eventually Raven convinced him to go back to work, there was nothing more he could do and if he stayed he would only wind up in the bed next to her or worse the morgue"

The doctor gave him another look, one he couldn't figure out. "Mr Brooks I suggest you distance yourself from Jamie, it'll only cause trouble for you."

When he left, the only thought on Punk's mind was how much easier he had it than Jamie, from now on he would remain positive, if that sweet angel could then so could he.

**A/N Will Punk keep his distance? lol**


	4. A little hump

**Chapter 4 A little hump**

When Harmoni was back in Jamie's room, she took off her jersey from around Jamie's waist, Jamie looked down and saw a nice wet patch in the middle of her jeans, she had wet her pants. Again. Jamie's eyes filled with tears, it was moments like these that she really felt the effects of her injuries, she couldn't even tell when she wanted to go to the bathroom. Harmoni grabbed her some clean pants and underwear, it only made the situation worse when Harmoni pulled out an incontience pad. Jamie snatched them off her and hobbled towards the bathroom, muttering some very un-like Jamie words. Harmoni tapped on the door as Jamie got dressed.

"Jamie, its ok, it was just an accident"

"Well I'm sick of having accidents! Its not fair! Why is it that everyone else has the control over their bodies but I don't, I might as well just quit right now"

It broke Harmoni's heart to hear that talk from Jamie, through everything Jamie had remained positive, focusing on that every little surgery and every annoying shot would make her better, but with every accident Jamie was just reminded how little her control was over her body. Eventually Jamie's body would get on the same page and she would stop having accidents, but in the mean time emotionally and mentally, every accident only made lose her more confidence, Harmoni hoped that her body would regain control before Jamie lost too much of her confidence. Jamie came out of the bathroom, her jeans undone and wet clothes on the bathroom floor.

"Jamie" "Don't. Just don't Harmoni"

Harmoni couldn't go through with the normal speech that was given, she was pretty sure it was the only bit of conversation that Jamie could actually remember.

"I thought Raven told you to stay out of Punk's room" Harmoni tried a different track, she wasn't sure if she could deliver another speech about her accident, Harmoni wasn't even sure she believed it anymore.

"Raven says alot of things" Jamie snapped, she wasn't in the mood for anything now. "And I didn't listen so here we are"

"Did she also mention what would happen if you didn't listen"

"You know what Harm, I don't really care, because nothing she could do could be worse than this shit"

Harmoni let out a sigh before putting her hand on Jamie's bladder, the exact spot where her jeans would do up. Harmoni pressed making Jamie squeal, "Go and sit on the toilet and we'll talk when you come out"

Jamie hobbled back to the bathroom still muttering her un-like Jamie words. Harmoni sighed as she pulled out her phone and rang Raven,

"Hey, whats going on?"

"Well she didn't stay away from Punk, but I think thats the least of our worries"

"Oh God, what happened now?"

"She had another accident, she's talking about just giving up"

Raven let out a sigh, "I'll be there as soon as I can, hopefully we can get her out of the funk"

"I don't think so somehow, she has physio in about ten minutes. You know how that goes"

"Poor girl" Raven let out another sigh, "I can't believe I'm actually about to say this but maybe we should let her be friends with Punk, I mean its given her something to focus on and it did make her really happy, just give her the warning and stuff"

"Alright. I'll talk to her before physio, that way she won't be so tired"

"Ring me when she's done and let me know how it went"

"Will do chief"

Harmoni tapped on the bathroom door again as the doctor came in, "Jamie? Everything alright?"

"I'm still peeing here!"

Harmoni left her and looked to her doctor, "Can I ask you something Doc?"

"Sure"

"Will she ever regain her sensations? She's had another accident and I'm worried about her"

He gave her a sympathitic look, "Eventually she will, it just takes time and patience"

"Its been three years, how much more time will it take?"

"I know its hard, but you have to be patient, it will happen"

"Really, because I get the feeling that you're just saying what I want to hear"

"It will happen, it just takes time and patience, her body and brain are on different pages, there is so much going on that the body is still over whelmed, it will settle and everything will go back to normal. On the outside we can help Jamie learn how to walk but on the inside we can't teach it, it has to do it by itself."

"Harmoni!" Jamie yelled out in panic, "Harmoni! Help me! I'm bleeding to death!"

Harmoni budged the door open, Jamie was standing up looking in the toilet bowl, blood spatted her thighs, her whole face had lost colour. Jamie fainted on the floor and then everything just spun. The doctors rang the emergency bell and Jamie was carted off to stop the bleeding and see what was going on with her body now. Harmoni could do nothing but pace and fret about her sister. After a while the doctor came back with some news, Harmoni's whole body started to shake with fear, maybe this was the battle that Jamie finally lost.

"What happened? Why was she bleeding? Is she ok? Oh tell me she's ok!"

"Jamie had some internal bleeding, she's fine now as we managed to stop it, she has been through surgery and has pulled through, she's groggy but she will be up and about as usual"

"What was bleeding? Lungs? Kidneys?"

"It was her left ovary. We have checked her over and everything seems normal." He touched her hand before leaving her alone. Harmoni had no choice but to ring Raven and update her with the news, "What happened now?" Raven never bothered with hello's anymore, there was no point, the only ones that called her were family and it was always about Jamie.

"Jam had some internal bleeding, her ovary has been removed and now I guess one of us has to explain again what that means"

"I'll do it, is she awake now?"

"She's still groggy. But other than that little hump everything is on track"

Raven let out an angry groan, "You know that whore is lucky she's dead, I swear if she was still alive"

"I know, I feel the same way, its the reason Iziah is serving a life sentence remember. I think thats the sweetest thing she's ever done for anyone, killed off the whore and her sleazy boyfriend for what they did to Jamie"

"Sometimes I wonder if it was enough"

"It would never be enough but for the meantime, it'll do"

"I guess. Tell Jamie I'll be by in the morning before work."

"Alright. And while I'm here I'll have a nice little chat to this Punk"

Raven finally let out a chuckle, "And I'll answer the door, oily Dave has just arrived and from the look of it, he has news of his own"

"Have fun"

Raven only let out a growlas she said good-bye to her sister.


	5. Have a life

**Chapter 5 Have a life**

Raven hung up the phone and answered the door, Dave Batista on the other side waiting inpatiently to be let in. Dave was an old friend of her fathers and when he was in town and when he could, stopped and checked in on Raven, she was by herself now seeing as how Jamie was in hospital, Iziah was in prison and Harmoni was away studying, it was just Raven in that big empty house, it made Shawn un-easy so he asked Dave to check in.

"Hey kiddo, how's life?"

"Fuckin fantastic! Jamie's just been through another surgery, her ovary was hard-core bleedin. Iziah has decided to beat the shit out of her cellmate and is now in solitary so she can't ring Jamie and Dad still isn't back and Harmoni is probably runnin rampid through the hospital threatening ECW rookies." Raven took a deep breath "And I don't know what to have for dinner because I'm out of edible food"

Dave wrapped a big arm around her and guided her towards the table and into a seat, "Alright honey, tell big Dave whats wrong"

Raven shot him a look, big Dave wasn't her choice of nickname, it fit but it was still a little bit creepy. "I just told you oily Dave"

He didn't say anything about it, he never did. "Start at the beginning, and hurry about it because I have news"

"Jamie had bleeding in her ovary, they removed it but it means that she can't have babies, well the likelihood has certainly gone down, I gotta tell her that. Iziah's cellmate got lippy and she beat the shit out of her, and Harmoni has decided to talk to this Punk fello, and we all know thats gonna end so well" Raven raked her hands through her black and silver hair. "And now its your turn"

"I have this friend" "No"

"You ain't even heard me out!" Dave protested, Raven rolled her eyes but let him continue. "Anyways, a friend of mine is in town and we started talking about stuff, your name came up and he decided that he just had to meet you"

"And I'm a little creeped out that you and your friends were gettin naked while talkin about me" Raven got up and went to the jug, "I don't know whats creepier, you guys talkin about me or you guys gettin naked in front of each other, and how they do it around you seeing as how you like men"

Dave let out a sigh as if the arguement had been going on for hours, "Just one date, thats all I ask"

"And I said no. And why is it you askin?"

"Randy really wants to meet you, you two have a lot in common"

"So far the only things we have in common are the obvious things, like we're both breathin and we both have skin. Wait, he does have skin right?"

"Yes he has skin" Dave rushed through "Just meet him, go on a date and if you don't like him, don't ask for a second one"

"Won't get that far because I'm not going"

"Raven tell me, what is your grand plan for life at the moment"

"Work and be there for Jamie"

"Exactly. For three years all you have done is work and be there for Jamie, we all agree its sweet but we also agree that you need a little time away from work and Jamie"

"Who is 'we' exactly?"

"Me, your father, Hunter"

"Don't you mention that fucktard in my house" Raven suddenly snapped clenching her cup so hard she thought it would break.

"Raven he's your uncle"

"No he's not, and he won't be until he pulls his head out his ass and stops being a major douche-bag. Do you know that in the past three years he hasn't been to see Jamie once? He hasn't called or text, he hasn't even given messages to pass along to her, its like he's just wiped his hands clean of her"

"Raven, he may have a good reason for that"

"Do you know what this 'reason' is?"

"No. Hunter refuses to speak about it, he mainly gets angry and punches something, usually the wall. Or Maven"

"Well until I know his 'reason' he's a douche-bag whose names isn't to be said in this house. Since Dad's away its my house"

Dave rubbed his temples, "Back to the original point, you need to go out and have some fun. Working and Jamie hasn't exactly been good to you"

"Whats that meant to mean?"

"Well your skin looks oily, and your hair is kinda limp, and your eyes don't have the same lustre and" "I get it! I do not have all those issues thank you very much Dave. The only oily one around here is you"

"I'm not that oily"

"Sure you are, everytime you're on tv we can't focus on what you're doing because we're all wondering about the oil, do you really need that much? Seriously, its like your a slippery slide"

"You can insult me all you want, but it won't change the facts. Now you are going out with Randy, next Saturday good for you?"

"And what happens if I tell you no and jump off a fucking bridge?"

"I will Batista bomb you through this table until you say yes, or until you lose consiousness"

"Tell you what, if you do my shoppin for me and pick up everythin on the list, I'll go out with this Randy, wait, is he the old one with the really saggy man boobs? Cause if he is, I'll never forgive you"

"Raven you're talkin about Ric Flair"

"I don't care what his name is, I just don't wanna go on a damn date with him"

"So this list of shopping" Dave quickly changed the subject, anything to stop that conversation in its tracks because if he didn't Raven would start commenting on everything wrong with wrestling, and then her 'flashbacks' about the sixites would start and soon enough she would be on about her 'life' through the years, it was tiring just thinkin about it.

"Just make sure you get the chocolate, and it has to be cookin chocolate"

"Raven you can't eat chocolate"

"I'm not goin to eat it, I'm going to melt it in a pan and smell it, cooking chocolate smells better."

Dave looked at the list again before giving her a stern look "Why am I buying smokes? Are you going to smell those too?"

"Dave if you want your friend to have a date this weekend then I suggest you stop your talky-talky and get my shopping. I have to get ready, apparently I have a lot of work to do, limp hair and oily skin, I have no idea how I'm gonna get my eye lustre back, you know if this was the fifties I wouldn't have to worry, I remember in nineteen-fifty four, I had the most pleasant looking eyes"

As Raven started her rant about stuff that had no possible way of being fact, Dave got the hell out of there, when he came back he just knew that Raven would still be going on about her life in the fifties.


	6. Was that necessary?

**Chapter 6 Was that necessary?**

A couple of days later Jamie popped by Punk's room, the surgery for both of them had left them kind of groggy so a couple of days rest was the answer. Jamie bounded along to his room, she knew it by heart now because she had trained herself too, Harmoni had told her that Raven said they could be friends but Jamie was implored that if anything happened, anything at all, then she was tell someone straight away, they would get it back to either Raven or herself. Jamie promised that she would but the young girl didn't see what could happen, Jamie still had that mind where everything was innocent and no one would want to hurt her, it was the perfect world. So of course Raven wasn't about to tell her about the accident. Things could be perfect for her and if they went wrong, Raven would pick up the peices and make it ok again, it was her job or so Raven said.

"Hey, can I come in?" Jamie knocked on the door wondering if it was ok, if he had surgery then perhaps he wasn't up to visitors.

"Sure" Punk said brightly sitting up, his surgery had gone well and he was more than up to seeing Jamie, he had missed her more than he thought, she was a nice little spark to his day. Even the thought of not being visited yet by his 'loving' girlfriend Maria had gotten him down, not when he saw Jamie's bright button eyes.

"So I heard you had surgery, how'd it go?" Jamie asked settling in the chair beside his bed, those hard plastic chairs couldn't even make Jamie not smile.

"Good, they've stopped the leakage and I should be out of here next month"

"Lucky, wish I could go home some time soon"

"When do you think you'll be able to go?"

Jamie shrugged, "They said when I'm better, when I guess I can walk by myself and eat solid food and when I can..." Jamie stopped herself just in time, she didn't want him to know about her little problem.

"Must be hard Jamie"

"It happens, I'm glad your surgery went well, apparently mine went well too"

"You had surgery? Why?"

Jamie scrunched her face up, "Somethin was bleeding inside me, they had to stop it and they did"

"I'm glad they stopped it. Can I ask you something Jamie?"

"Sure can good old buddy"

Punk smiled, "How many surgeries have you had?" He couldn't help but ask, he didn't mean to star but her blouse was open today and he could see a fine scar running down her chest, the poor girl had been through heart surgery (he guessed)

"Lets just say Punk, I lost count after seven"

Now his heart strings tugged, a young girl going through all that just made him question 'God' if he exsisted then why the hell was he letting sweet Jamie go through this.

"You are one amazing girl you know that,"

"Why?" Jamie was completely puzzled, she had no idea why people said that, she thought it was just her general awesomeness, but now she had a feeling it had to do with her 'recovery'

"I just think its amazing how you've been through this stuff and you still have a reason to smile"

"Are you saying I'm retarded?"

"No Jamie, I'm saying your special"

"Like retarded special? Cause thats mean, why would you say that?"

"I mean special as in lovely, awesome, special as in special" Punk couldn't think of any other words but he hated how her face went dark at the thought of an insult.

"Oh!" She brightend again "Ok then and thank you"

The door came open and Punk's face turned to shock when Maria walked in, he wasn't expecting her until she had to pop in when Jamie was around, Maria Kanellis was known for many things but mainly her pure and utter jealousy.

She looked straight at Jamie "And you are?"

"Sorry I'm being rude again, I'm Jamie"

"Jamie this is my girlfriend Maria, 'Ria this is Jamie, she's a resident at the hospital"

"You're his girlfriend?" Jamie asked looking between them, wonder alive in her eyes.

"Yeah and?"

Jamie instead whispered to Punk which Maria heard anyway, "You have a really pretty girlfriend"

"I know" Punk whispered back, before turning back to Maria, "I'm glad you're here"

Jamie stood up feeling weird, she didn't like how Maria was staring at her, "Anyways I should be going, I have an early meeting and I'm going fishing and I've got to be up in time to see the kids off to school" Jamie rambled making up excuses as to why she had to leave. "And I. Bye"

Maria cast her eye over Jamie, "Your pants are wet" She pointed out rather loudly, Jamie looked down and true enough, she had had another accident and now Maria had pointed it out so everyone, (everyone meaning Punk) knew. Jamie wanted to slap her but she couldn't, she needed both hands to stay on her feet.

"Yes they are" Jamie agreed hobbling faster out the door, her face blushing with hard core embarrassment, tears prickling her blue eyes.

Once the door was shut Maria looked to her boyfriend only getting a cold icy stare.

"Was that really necessary?"


	7. Yes it was

**Chapter 7 Yes it was**

Punk eyed his girlfriend as she shut the door and settled back by his bed. "Maria, was that necessary?"

"What?" She asked innocently as if she had no idea why Punk was suddenly angry. "I didn't do anything" Her catty voice suddenly transformed into a sweeter than honey innocent child, it made him angrier. Maria knew perfectly well what she had just done and he didn't like it one little bit.

"You know what, did you really have to embarrass her?"

Maria rolled her eyes, tossing brunette strands over her shoulder, "She wet her pants, what kind of girl wets their pants at her age anyway"

Punk wanted to throw something heavy at her, "You didn't have to point it out and embarrass her, how would you like it if she did that to you?"  
Maria touched his arm, "I'm sorry but it wasn't exactly pleasing to find you in here with a young girl"

"She was visiting me, as you may have noticed I ain't had many visitors since I've been here"

"Well I'm sorry work has been stressful, I'm sorry I wasn't here to be with you twenty-four seven"

Punk let out an agitated grunt, he didn't need this drama or her stupid jealousy, Punk just wanted Jamie back, at least with her, it wasn't a fight and it actually made him smile.

Just like that Maria was off, going on about everything from Jamie to girls at work to everything else in between, Punk wasn't even listening, he was too busy willing Jamie to walk through the door and make the day good again.

"And she thinks just because she's been there longer that she can treat me however she wants, everyone bows down to Trish freaking Stratus like she _created_ wrestling, oh and Lita is even worse! Going on about how much training she does and how she made Divas known, you have no idea what its like sharing a locker room with them" Maria kept rattling off about the Divas and not shockingly to Punk, none of it was good. Maria played the sweet dumb annoucer but the truth was, she was a bitch, plain and fucking simple. Finally after an hour or so of her crap Maria gave him a kiss and went on her way. Punk slumped back against the pillows, more than glad she was gone. Now all he needed was Jamie to walk in the door and have no memory of Maria being a complete bitch. One could hope at least.

Instead when the door opened, it was his friend Elijah that came in. "Hey Punk! How's it going man?"

"All good, until Maria showed up"

Elijah laughed "I told her not to come but girls don't listen"

"Tell me about it" Punk finally let out a chuckle, he liked Elijah, he was just like Punk in a way, new and starting out. "So how are things going?"

"Good. Justin is being an annoying bastard, but what can you do right. Oh and sad news, Sandman is gone."

"Why?"

Elijah shrugged, "Not sure, one minute he's there and the next he's gone. But I heard a rumor that if you keep up the good work they are thinking of making you champion of ECW"

"Yes good work falling off the turn buckle and causing spinal leakage"

"Well other than that"

For another hour Punk sat with his friend and talked, it was so much easier talking to a guy than it was talking to Maria, he wasn't even sure why he was still with her.

"I just hope Jamie is ok" Punk sighed out without really meaning too.

Elijah gave him a look, "Jamie?"

"She's a girl in the hospital, she's really awesome"

"Does she have a sister called Raven?"

Punk shrugged again "No idea"

"If its the same girl and I have a feeling it is, be careful, I've seen people bigger than you get beat down badly for just looking at Jamie"

"What?"

Elijah lent forward ready to expel the juicy gossip, "According to my boyfriend Yoko, some guy bigger than you was 'sniffing' around Jamie and Raven didn't like that, so she and Harmoni, her sister, well they beat him to within an inch of his life, seriously when it comes to Jamie, they are nuttier than a squirrels breakfast"

"And thats putting it nicely isn't it Elijah?"

"Ah Raven! Long time no see, how are you girl?"

"Would be alot better if I didn't have certain people pissin me off every six seconds" Raven smiled at him before looking straight at Punk, "Have you see Jamie?"

"Is she ok?"

"Well we don't know, no one has seen her in two hours and her _Ensure_ from breakfast and lunch are still sitting there so she's weak, so no, we're not sure she is ok"

"Tell her that I'm sorry and I hope she's ok"

"You're not the one that should be apologizin," Raven walked out before popping her head back in "Oh and FYI, if I see your girl, I'm super kicking her head off. Just so you know"

"I told you, if I were you I'd keep your distance, girl is psycho"

Punk didn't know why, but he wasn't exactly feeling sympathy towards Maria, he was more upset that Jamie was hurt.


	8. Mini blow-up

**A/N **Ive added in Storm/Harmoni as background characters (they make an appearance every now & then) but again, snippits of Randy/Raven but primiraly Jamie/CM Punk, thought I'd throw that in...Onwards!

**Chapter 8 Mini blow up**

"Stupid new borns" Jamie muttered looking through the glass at the new born infants, "Its ok when you wet yourself, your meant too" Jamie tapped on the glass again "Stupid new borns"

"Its not nice to call the new-borns stupid" Raven said gently, she wasn't sure how long Jamie had been there but when there's only two people searching, a hospital has a lot of ground to cover. No one else seemed phased that Jamie was missing, so Harmoni and Raven had to spread out and check it themselves, at long last Raven found her looking at the new borns and apparently calling them stupid.

"They would call me stupid if they could talk" Jamie said darkly not looking at her sister, it was times like this that Jamie showed 'normal' teenage colours, moody and angry. Soon the positive would come back, it was just a matter of time.

"I heard about what happened with Maria, I'm sorry" Raven was sick of asking if she was ok because it was a stupid fucking question that was just a waste of breath, Jamie had just wet herself and became that more aware that she no longer had control, she wasn't about to say that she was fine.

"Raven will I ever be ok? I mean, will I ever know when to go toilet?"

"Yeah you will, it'll happen Jam, I know it will"

"How can you believe that?" Jamie asked sadly looking back at the babies,

"Because sometimes believing is all you have" Raven put an arm around Jamie's shoulders, "Listen to me Jelly-belly, one day your sensations will come back and your digestive track will start working and before you know it, you'll be back home with Dad and me catching frogs and walking on your own"

"Really?" Jamie looked up at her hopefully, Raven never lied so she wouldn't be lying about this. Would she?

"I give you my word Jamie-Lee, one day you'll be back at ninety percent and when you are I'll let you have one free slap at that bitch that made you sad, and you know I always keep my word"

Jamie finally smiled and looked back to the new-borns, "I'm sorry I called you stupid new babies, I was just upset, are we still friends?"

On pure coincidence one of them smiled at her making her whole body beam with happiness, "Did you see! That one smiled at me!"

"Her name is Aurora"

Jamie whipped around along with Raven and there in the ugly flesh was her 'adoring' uncle Triple H, complete with fucked up beard and apparently Ric Flair for some reason.

"Jamie go back to your room" Raven growled putting herself between Jamie and Hunter.

"But I wanna say hello" "Since when did I have to ask twice?"

"Alright grouchy I'm going, bye Uncle!" Jamie hobbled her way down the corrider to her room,

"Jamie, left!"

"I hear you!"

When she was out of sight, she looked at Hunter, "Why are you here?"

"I've come to see my daughter. And my neice"

"Stay away from Jamie, you never cared before why do you care now?"

Hunter stepped forward but quickly stopped, he forgot that Raven carried sharp hunting knives and when she had them she could do more damage to you then you could do to her, she had been well trained. "One more step and you won't be seein anythin"

Hunter put his hands up in defence, already he had been cut by those knives, it wasn't an experience worth going through again.

"Jamie wasn't the one I wanted too see"

"She never is. Harmoni don't wanna see you, Iziah is in prison and I'd rather claw my eyes out, so good-bye"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"And I don't wanna talk to you so kindly fuck the hell off" Raven put her knives back in the shief and turned around. Ric made the mistake, grabbing the slender wrist

"Now don't talk to"

Raven punched him, it hurt but it was more shock that made him stumble backwards "Don't touch me, next time I'm rippin the arm off and beating you with it"

"Raven! Would you at least let me explain!"

She stopped but didn't turn around "You tell Storm that if she gives away my location again, I'm-a rip her throat out."

Ten seconds after leaving Hunter she got a text from Storm,

_I know ur mad me 4 givin away ur loc, but talk 2 Dad u want 2 hear this it explains everythin & makes u love iziah a lil bit more_

_Y?_

_trust me! hav i given u a reson not too?_

_no..._

_talk 2 him! _

_fine but if i dont like wat he has 2 say im crackin skulls startin wiv urs_

_fair enough :)_

Raven let out a long annoyed sigh, she was used to days like this but it was still tiring, as she made her way back to Jamie's room she sent a text to Dave to forward to Hunter.

_want 2 talk? meet me the house 6 only chance hunter dont fuck it up _

Raven could feel the grey hairs sprouting already and she was only nineteen going on twenty.


	9. Pretty good reason

**Chapter 9 Pretty good reason**

"You shouldn't be smoking Rae, your father hates it" Hunter piped up dead on six, Raven had the door open while she was in the kitchen, smoke in mouth while she made a salad, salad would be stretching it, it was pumpkin, green and red capsicum, celery and hot sauce, not much of a traditional salad but at least she could eat it and keep it down.

"He also hates it when I punch his friends but it hasn't stopped me" Raven served her dinner up and took it to the table, sitting down with her uncle felt so weird, she hadn't done it in almost three years, now he was sitting there while she had a smoke, waiting for her cooked pumpkin to cool, another reason why salad wasn't the right word.

"So you wanted to talk, well talk"

"I don't even know why I'm explaining this to you"

"Because gettin to Jamie means going through me and I won't make that easy"

Hunter let out a wry chuckle, he knew all too well. Raven could inflict damage but what made her different was the fact that she was willing to take a hit, she wasn't fooled into thinking that she was invincible, because she was willing to take a hit and keep going through it, thats what made her so invincible, or close too it.

"Yeah I remember. May I borrow a smoke? If you're gonna sit there with it, I may as well join you"

Hunter was surprised that she gave him one, "So talk, I'm quickly losing patience and interest"

"They thought it was me"

"Who thought what was you?"

Hunter let out a sad sigh, the memory of that day would stick with him forever. "The police thought I attacked Jamie, I bought her in and after she was stable they started asking me all these questions, they thought I had raped and beat her"

Raven didn't say anything, she just waited for Hunter to go on,

"This is what happened, I came over to see Shawn, the door was open which was weird for him, I saw the blood and Jam on the floor, I rung the ambulance and made sure she was kept alive. The police have a darker version"

"Which is?"

"I came over to see Shawn but instead raped and beat my neice, I freaked out and called the ambulance"

"You're a lot of things Hunter, but you're not a rapist," It wasn't meant to be a compliment but it was, it was also cold hard fact that Raven pointed out.

"Anyways, I was under investigation until a mystery tape showed up at the station, it was a confession from that whore and her sleazy boyfriend, right before they were butchered and cut into tiny peices and flung around their trailer park home."

"Ah, I see what Storm meant by loving Izzy a little bit more, she knew that you were innocent and she proved it."

"After I was cleared, I did try and see her but it was too hard, it seemed tainted. Everyone would look at me, not believing my innocence," "They would think, you're the reason she's here" Raven finished for him. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"There was never a right time, there was something always going on and eventually you just made up your mind about the situation and shut me out"

Raven put her smoke out and promptly grabbed another one, sparking it up "Hunter she got her long term memory back and when she did, she kept asking for you, well not by name but we knew it was you she was talking about, blonde hair and really big nose could only be you, anyways she kept asking when you were going to visit and it broke my heart everytime I told her you were at work and you would stop by when you could, one day she just stopped askin, she gave up hope and that girl needs to keep all the hope she can"

"I am sorry for that, but can you understand why I stayed away"

"Yes I can but I'm still mad about it. Luckily, I'll get over it and if you still wanna see her then I won't stop you, maybe if she hears the same old speech from you, she'll believe it"

"I don't think its a speech, I know it will happen, she will pull through this"

"And what possible reason could you have for knowing that"

"Because you would pull through it" Hunter said simply as if that was only proof Raven needed,

"Wanna run that by me one more time?"

"Jamie adores you, she worships you, her first word was Raven, she learnt to walk because you taught her, that girl is your shadow and she knows that you could pull through this and so she will too, because if Raven can do so can she"

"That actually makes sense." Raven said, still a little amused that Hunter had something right for once. "And for what its worth, I am sorry about my attitude, but surely you can understand why I was being a bitch"

"Yeah I can" Hunter let out another chuckle, "Thats what I like about you Rae, you can admit when your wrong possibly because it don't happen often"

"Thank Christ for that. Oh and I'm sorry for punching your friend, I hope he's ok."

"Ric's fine, he liked it actually" Hunter laughed "He was wondering if you had a boyfriend, I told him to back off"

"Thank God, cause thats more than a little creepy" Raven shuddered "Eww Ric Flair! Saggy man boobs! Gross"

"Raven don't be mean"

"I'm not being mean, its just fact. He's flabby and its gross. If he ever had to shoot himself in the heart just below his left nipple he would shoot himself in the hip"

Hunter rolled his eyes before looking to his neice, "I'm going to pop by and see Jamie in the morning."

"Oh and congrats on the new baby, she looks just like Steph thank Lord for that"

"I thought I told you to stop being mean? Do you ever listen to me?"

"No, last thing I heard you say was, 'Raven, turn off those power rangers and go to bed"

"And how old were you then?"

"Twelve I think"

"Good-night Raven,"

"Night Uncle"


	10. Corner turned

**Chapter 10 Corner turned**

Bright and early the next morning Hunter nervously made his way to Jamie's room, he was assured that no one was staring at him and no one was thinking anything bad. Hunter breathed through it and tapped on her door. Jamie brightly called him in, laying back against the pillows watching cartoons.

"Hey Button-eyes, how are you?"

Jamie giggled, "I'm really good, did your nose get smaller?"

Hunter chuckled sitting by her bed, "Yes it did. Sorry I haven't been in earlier, I've been busy at work"

"I know, I've been watching! Hey how come you don't like that guy with the missing tooth?"

"He has my gold Jamie"

She just looked at him blankly not knowing what that meant. Hunter however let it go and went on with his visit. "So how are you doing? Stupid question I know, but it feels right to ask"

Jamie shrugged "I don't know, so far today I'm doing fine. They are going to let me have real food soon, see if I hold it down. So fingers crossed"

Hunter crossed his fingers for her making Jamie clap her hands with joy, "Yay!"

"Jamie, can I ask you a question?"

"Ooh I love questions!"

Hunter figured that meant yes, "Do you remember who I am? Other than your uncle?"

Jamie's eyes darkened for a moment, "I don't know your name, I'm so sorry"

She had sarcasm down even if she didn't know it, Hunter took her hand gently, "I didn't mean to upset you Button-eyes"

Jamie smiled at that, Button-eyes was her nickname that only he was allowed to call her, even Raven wasn't allowed to call her that. Jamie could remember in snippets how it happened, she was four and she was crying because she couldn't sleep, Hunter sang to her, a silly melody that he made up, he called her Button-eyes which made her little face light up with bright chuckles, she liked the sound of it.

"I remember when I was little you played dress ups with me, your dress was so pretty. I remember you singing to me and calling me button eyes. But I don't remember your name, I think it starts with a Q but don't trust me on that"

Hunter let the smile come to his hard face, long term memory seemed fine, a little hazy but fine otherwise. Short term however was shot to shit, he was just glad that she was alive.

"Why did you leave me?"

"When Button-eyes?"

"You came with me to the hospital but you left me straight after-wards, why?"

What could he tell her? I didn't come back because they thought I had raped and beat you. "I had to go and tell everyone where you were, and tell them that you were still alive"

"Oh I thought you were mad at me because I wasn't strong enough to stop the accident,"

"No way! I think you're stronger than ever, you're gonna hold down that food you're given, you're gonna walk again and when you do let me know, I feel like playing fashion parade"

Jamie's face lit up again, "You remembered!"

"Course I did, I can only go down the runway in my purple dress when your with me in your red one"

"Ha! It was blue!"

"Jamie all that matters is I have a purple dress I look pretty"

"Hehehe yeah"

Hunter stayed with her until mid-morning and her food showed up, Hunter kissed her cheek, "You will hold it down Button-eyes, I gotta go but I'll be back next week and I'll even bring Oily Dave"

"Yay!"

"Alright Jamie, we have three foods for you too try, you can choose your favourite" The nurses tried to put the food out in a new way each time, it was better than the young girl just seeing it and wondering if she could hold it down. It was like a game, Jamie had always loved games.

"So what do we have Nursey?"

The young nurse removed the covers, "First we have bananas,"

Jamie wrinkled her nose up making the blonde giggle, "And now we have cooked pumpkin"

"No thanks. Orange food don't agree with my tummy" Jamie informed her as the door rattled again "C'mon in"

Her face lit up again as Punk hobbled in, "Hey, sorry are you busy?"

The nurse shot him a look, usually Jamie didn't like company when she did this. ""Nah, we're testing food. You can stay if you like"

Punk took a seat next to her, the nurse was still shooting him bad looks, "So what food are you testing?"

"Banana, orange food and a mystery item, Nursey please reveal the mystery item"

She pulled it up to reveal a few bits of chocolate. "Would you like to try the chocolate Jamie?"

"Yes please!"

The nurse pulled the other foods aside and put the few bits of chocolate on the tray, "Now Jamie, remember chew and swallow. Make sure the food is chewed up properly before you swallow. Just remember to go slowly."

Jamie popped it in her mouth and slowly began to chew. Of course Punk had to ask a question while she was eating.

"How will you know if it works?"  
"Sometimes it will come back up straight away, sometimes it will take a little longer to come back, the longest its been down is three minutes, if the food is down for longer than fifteen minutes then we know its going to stay down and be digested"

It was like waiting for a pin to drop, Jamie sat there still like a statue. Nothing happened but the sweet taste lingered on her tongue. The nurse gave her the metal pan to throw up in, it usually came to that.

"I think its staying down" Jamie whispered in hopes that she didn't disturb her system too much. The nurse's pager beeped making Jamie's head turn in all angles to search for the noise.

"I'll be back shortly to see how we're going alright Jamie"

"Okey-dokey"

Once she was gone Punk turned back to Jamie, his face all serious. "Jamie I wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean for Maria to be a bitch to you"

Jamie shrugged "It wasn't your fault. Why was she so mean anyways?"

"She's like that, I'm sorry she embarrassed you."

"As long you don't be mean to me about it, I'm kinda sensitive about it, its not my fault I can't control my bladder"

"Of course its not and I give you my word that I would never do something like that to you"

"Good because your nice and nice guys shouldn't be jerks"

Jamie took a deep breath waiting for the chocolate to come back up. Instead it stayed where it was and Jamie breathed easy, for now anyways. "Now I wanna ask you something and feel free to say no if you like"

"Ok"

"Why are you with her? I mean she's really pretty but if she's really mean to people then why do you still like her?"

Punk had to think about that one, to Jamie it was all so simple and easy, Maria was a bitch so why be with her?

"I guess that I love her"

Jamie's eyes rolled back in her head, her whole body jolting up and down the machines beside her buzzing loudly, Punk would never forget this part ever, she grabbed his hand and looked him in dead in the eyes, her unfocused eyes boring into him.

"She doesn't love you Phil, she's cheating on you."

Nurses came down the hall and ushered him out, it was a short choatic scene the lasted seconds but it felt like forever. Jamie was fine then she was jolting and spouting off weird messages, her eyes unstable, Jamie came back to their realm of life with no memory of anything except that she had managed to keep the chocolate down.


	11. It girl

**Chapter 11 It girl**

The moment Raven walked into the arena she just felt the creepy factor sail off the charts, she remembered the days that would happen, she was younger then, since Jamie had been in hospital and everything became a rollercoster, she felt older than she was. Raven only had one objective and she wanted to get it over with as fast as possible. Clearly that wasn't gonna happen because the current women's champion made her way towards Raven, her title belt over her shoulder.

"Well look what we have here, the greatest womens champion of all time. And the resident psycho-freak, how are you?"

Raven just gave her a peircing look, "Fuck you Stratus"

Instantly Trish changed, she went from bitch to good friend. "Someone is pissed, what happened now"

Raven was about to tell her when two more Divas came along, they were more Divas that got along with Raven, which was a good thing considering the mood she was in.

"Raven! You're back!"

"Hey Victoria, hey Molly. No I'm just back to superkick Maria Kanellis' head off her shoulders"

Molly, Victoria and Trish suddenly realised why she was in that bad mood of her's, "So what did she do to Jamie?" Molly asked softly.

"What makes you think it has to do with Jamie?"

The three girls just gave her an obvious look, "Because you only go all psycho when Jamie is involved"

"I do not"

Victoria let out a laugh "Yeah you do! Seriously I've seen you been insulted and you just agreed, I've seen you punched in the face and all you've done is spit out the blood and walk on, but when Jamie is involved, you transform into this unstoppable psycho-bitch"

"I'm with Tori on this one" Molly agreed making Trish nod her head,

"Same, Molly and Tori are right, when its you in the firing line you don't care but when its Jamie, well out comes the psycho-bitch"

"Well you guys stand there and do that, I'm going to slap a bitch"

The girls let out triumphant giggles as Raven continued on her way, if she timed it right, she could deal with Maria and then be home in time for dinner. Raven didn't want to be here any longer than she needed to be. Halfway up the corrider she came to an almost intersection, she cocked her head to the left in thought, going left or going right was a big choice seeing as how that little whore, Maria could be anywhere.

"Excuse me, you are?"

Raven turned around to see a girl and two men with furry jackets, tag team gold hanging out of their pants, the girl who looked extremely bitchy held a little tiara, like she was the queen.

"I am your worst nightmare" Raven snapped still annoyed and now pissed that her search for Maria had been halted, again.

"I am Melina and I'm the WWE's most dominant Diva" Melina took a step towards the young girl hoping for a shiver, instead all she got was an evil stare.

"Good for you. I'm Raven Venom, the _worlds_ most dominant psychopath"

Melina suddenly recoiled and let a smile come to her face, "You're like _the_ girl!"

"I'm the what now?" Raven just looked at her, one of her boys letting his eyes travel up and down her small frame, her other boy seemed to have a fasicnation with her breasts. Melina was the only one giving her eye contact, and her bitchy catty voice now changed to one of someone meeting their hero.

"You're the girl! Trish, Lita, Stacy, Torrie, they talk about you all the time. Apparently you're like the reason they have had as much sucess as they have had"

"No. Those girls are where they are because of them, I only threw out suggestions" Raven tried to push the credit to the ones that really deserved it, to Trish and Lita, to Victoria and Molly, to Stacy and Torrie. Raven only pointed things out and helped Stacy advance her skills, as for the womens push, well that was because of them, Raven didn't deserve or want any of the credit but apparently she was getting it despite what she thought.

"You are like the girl" Melina insisted, "When you were here you made sure they got on the map, you took out the stupid bra and panties matches and got them competing in real matches, they had the first ever female steel cage match because of your suggestion"

"Exactly Melina, it was a suggestion, it was Victoria and Lita that put it to life and made it what it was" Raven flicked a look at her boys, now they were both stuck on her breasts, "And now I'm creeped out, your boys keep starin' at my tits"

"Nitro, Mecury, stop it" Melina ordered and they both stopped, "So can I help in any way?"

"Now that you mention it, can you tell me where Maria Kanellis is? I'm gonna superkick her head off"

Melina pointed her towards the Diva's locker room, the last place she saw the bitchy bimbo, "If you want, one of my boys can help you?"

"I prefer to do things on my own besides he's staring at my tits again, really creepy"

Raven got to the Diva's locker room only to find Trish in there, drinking her water trying to get her breath back from her training.

"Question; why did you girls make me out to be some sort of 'God'? We all know that Ray Sawyer is God"

"We didn't make you out to be a God, and Ray Sawyer is?"

"And this day just keeps gettin' worse! Then why did I have Melina come up to me and start saying that I was '_the_ girl'?"

"Oh, because we told her all the good you did for us" Trish shrugged, "I mean we did the hard work, but if it wasn't for you having our backs and spurting off ideas, well we would still be in stupid gravy bowl matches that are just plain annoying and a waste of time, and a wast of talent FYI, I mean I know Christy and Candice need more training, but me, Lita, Tori, Ivory, Molly, we can wrestle and its about time they let us show that, and they have because you went to bat for us"

Raven shook her head, "I still haven't found the whore I came here to bash, seriously you would think something like that would be easy but no" Raven would of went on but her phone went off, spurting off a very loud _Hollywood Undead_ song. "What happened?"

"Raven! You have to come back to the hospital, I have great news! Hurry!" Jamie squealed so loud she had to hold the phone away from her ear, thanks to her loud voice Trish got the entire conversation as well.

"Alright, I'll be there ASAP" Raven pulled it down and looked to her friend, luckily Trish was playing a bitch this time round. "Hey, do me a favour?"

"Hurt Maria?"

"Hurt Maria."

When Raven got back to the hospital, Jamie was still beaming and moving around in excitement, her round face all lit up. Punk was sitting right there with her, he looked just as happy as Jamie did. "Alright, I'm here, whats going on?"

"Guess what!"

"I don't know Jamie, tell me, I can hardly stand the waiting"

Jamie let out a little giggle, "I have just managed to hold down strawberries! Now I can have chocolate and strawberries!" Jamie threw her arms around as Raven moved to give her a hug.

"Thats great news Jamie!"

"I am so proud!"

"And so you should be"


	12. Hearing everything

**Chapter 12 Hearing everything**

Punk kept looking at the clock, waiting for Maria to show up, he had asked her specially to come, he needed to talk to her face to face. What Jamie said stuck with him, if she was right, how did she know and how was it that Jamie could see it and he couldn't, was he that blind and stupid or was Maria that good? Or was Jamie wrong and he was about to start a fight over nothing? He wasn't sure but he had to know and he had to know now. Maria was already late and that just annoyed him more and more, he didn't want to have this conversation but the thoughts wouldn't stop and he had to ask the questions because if he didn't, his head was going to explode. Punk looked to the clock again, wondering where both Maria and Jamie were, he wasn't sure which girl he wanted more to walk through that door, the bitch that could be a whore or Jamie. Finally the door opened and one of his wishes were answered.

"Hey babe" Maria cooed kissing his cheek, it had been a while since she had done that, Punk couldn't help but wonder if it was her natural affection or was it her guilt? "How you doing?"

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about something" Punk started un-sure on how to start this conversation, was he meant to just come out and ask or was there something else he could start with.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you as well, its about Jamie"

"What about Jamie?" Punk asked his eyes narrowing, it was clear that Maria didn't like Jamie.

"I want you to stay away from her, I don't like a young girl hanging off your arm"

Punk could understand that, and he would usually just agree and let the bitch have her bottle, but Jamie was different, she was just a girl in the need of a friend, and Punk liked being her friend and he liked the way her face lit up when she managed to keep down the strawberries, it was a step in her progress and he liked to think that his being there and encouraging words helped her. He wasn't ready to let her go, especially when he was virtually the only friend she had.

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen 'Ria,"

Her face darkened because her boyfriend wasn't listening, "Excuse me? You will stay away from Jamie and you will start right now"

"I am not staying away from her because you feel threatened, get over yourself Maria"

Maria jumped from her chair, knocking it backwards with her sudden anger, "I don't want that _thing_ hanging off your arm! You have a girlfriend remember!"

"Don't remind me" Punk snapped, right now he didn't quite care if she was cheating or not, he just wanted out. Out of the hospital, out of the drama and out of his relationship. "Look, you have two options, you can sulk like a child or you can accept it and get over it, but either way, I'm not going to stop being friends with Jamie because you feel threatened"

Maria let out a sigh, she didn't want to fight with him, especially since he was coming home soon, "Look, I know girls like Jamie, she acts all innocent and then when you least expect it, she comes onto you and because you're a good guy, you'll be faithful to me and she'll get upset and tell the wrong person the wrong lie and then before you know it, your career is over and she gets no consequence at all"

"You're the whore Maria, not Jamie"

Maria snapped to the doorway, Raven standing there looking very un-happy, she had heard more than she intended, when she was quiet, Raven could get away with over hearing just about anything.

"No one was asking you bitch"

"Clearly." Raven took a step forward, Punk couldn't do anything to stop the small tattooed psychopath, not that he wanted too, Maria had it coming. "I think its very interesting how you're all concerned about his feelings when you're the one fucking around on him"

"What?"

"Punk! She's making stuff up, I would never cheat on you! I love you"

Raven let out a snort, clearly not believing it, "Yeah and I'm actually eight feet tall"

"Look bitch, why don't you go back to your freak-show of a sister, I would like to chat to my boyfriend"

"Its a little hot to be wearin a scarf don't you think?"

Punk wasn't sure why he didn't click on before but there it was in front of his eyes, a hot, sweaty day and Maria had a thick scarf wrapped around her scrawny neck,

"Look little girl, go and play with your barbie dolls, I want to talk to my boyfriend."

Instead Raven grabbed her by her hair making Maria scream, that bright pink scarf fell to the floor and then Raven let her go, the evidence was all over her neck.

"Why don't you explain to Punk why you're covered in hickies? Especially since you ain't been with him since he's been in hospital"

Punk looked to his girlfriend, waiting for an explaination, Raven gave a triumphant grin

"And thats my cue to exit"

Usually she wouldn't of bothered, it wouldn't of been her business but she started it with all her assumptions and upsetting Jamie, Maria was just another one on the list to learn, when you mess with Jamie, you mess with Raven and thats not something anyone should ever do.


	13. Laundry theatre

**A/N **Ok I've added this in because its funny, its something Jamie would do and because it comes in use later on, so enjoy!

**Chapter 13 Laundry theatre**

Jamie watched in delight as the dryer spun round and round, her little face glowing as she randomly giggled and clapped her hands, the laundry staff didn't mind the young girl being there, as long as she didn't get in the way. Jamie hadn't so far, she would just sit on her chair and watch the clothes, when one dryer stopped she moved onto another one until they had all stopped. Every now and then she would gasp with horror or clap her hands cheering at herself. They wanted to ask what she was doing but work load and Jamie shushing them prevented that. By the time meal time came round, Jamie was on the last dryer and her little eyes were practically glued to the clear plastic. Jamie was litterly on the edge of her seat as she watched the clothes go around.

"So this is where you're hiding"

Jamie took her eyes away from the dryer long enough to look at Punk, even Jamie could tell that something big had happened, while the dryer took a breif break she looked to her friend, pulling up a chair.

"You ok Punk-man, you look really upset"

Punk shrugged as he sat in the chair, he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling right now, after the screaming match with Maria, he was officially single again. "I broke up with Maria, she was cheating on me, with four different guys"

"Wow. That is so not good news, I'm sorry"

Punk shrugged again, he still wasn't sure what he was meant to feel.

"Question" "Maria is the pretty girl that came in my room"

"Never mind" Jamie blushed, she had connected the rest of the sentence except the obvious, who the hell was Maria. "Can I just say that you don't deserve a girl like that, you can do _way_ better. Hey you should go out with Raven!"

Punk had to laugh, her innocence just made it better, and after what Raven pulled he had no interest in going there. Jamie however may be a different story, Punk mentally shook that away, it was too dangerous to be thinking that, not when it would be suicide on so many different levels. "No, I don't think that would work Jamie, but its a nice idea"

"Yeah you're right, she's a bitch and she don't like people much." Jamie patted his hand comfort, Raven had done that to her alot and it always cheered her up or at least made her feel better. "If this helps at all Punk, we will find you a great girl, and I promise you, she won't be a whore, or a bitch. Hey you should go out with Storm!"

Punk laughed again, "I think I might just be single for a while Jamie, but its nice that you want to help"

Jamie beamed at him as the dryer started up again "Ooh its on!"

"What exactly is on?" Punk asked looking at the clothes spinning around, Jamie seemed completely enthralled, all he could see was different garments making the circle around the heating metal.

"_Laundry Theatre_! Its the best show ever!" Jamie said excitedly, "See that shirt doesn't know that his socks are cheating on him with that bra, and the sheets are in a bitter divorce battle with the pillow cases, oh oh oh! And that pair of underwear is actually gay and in love with that bandage"

Punk let out a howl of laughter, it made him feel better about everything that had passed, only Jamie could make something like watching a bunch of clothes getting dry, fun. For the next twenty minutes he watched with Jamie and by the end of it, he was actually curious about what was going to happen 'next week' (or tomorrow as it were)

"That was the best ending ever, I never saw that coming, that sheet killing the socks and I hope the pillow cases come out of their coma"

"I have to agree with you Jamie, I've only seen _Laundry Theatre_ once, but I am hooked"

Jamie giggled as she moved the crutches in time to his footsteps, "I love _Laundry Theatre_, me and my sister used to watch it alot but since she's not able to watch it with me, I've had to follow it on my own"

"How come your sister can't watch it with you?"

"She's in the big house. I don't know what that means but I know that she can't leave it, but she calls me when she can"

"Why is she in the big house?"  
"I think she killed two people, but don't trust me on that, I wasn't really paying attention, it was my Dad that said it and sometimes all I hear from him is blah, blah, blah"

A normal spoken sentence like whats the time? Jamie's sister had killed two people and he couldn't help but hope that it was the two people that put Jamie in the hospital in the first place.

Punk walked her back to her room and made sure she was in bed before he made his way back to his room.

When he got there he instantly got into his bed and shut his eyes. He couldn't help the tiny shred of hope, now that Maria was history maybe he could make his way towards Jamie, he knew he shouldn't be thinking that especially since there were so many things wrong with it, but he found himself not trying very hard, he couldn't deny it, there was an attraction towards Jamie and he wanted to push a little bit further.

**A/N I bet you will never look at your washing the same! LOL LT! It comes in handy later on...trust me! Onwards good people!**


	14. Rushy rushy

**A/N **Ok so you only get the aftermath, but it will progress later on, promise! Enjoy good people!

**Chapter 14 Rushy rushy**

As soon as he could, on Sunday Dave rushed over to the Michales' household in hopes to get details about Raven's date, he wasn't quite sure about the match the more he thought about it, Randy (for now anyway) was a womanizing pretty-boy, he would be the prestige, a king among men whearus Raven, well she was rough around the edges, she was a diamond in the rough but it was getting close enough to her to see that, that was the problem. Raven and Randy didn't seem as good as Dave first thought and he was just hoping that he wouldn't walk into a bloodbath, as his boots collided with the stony drive-way, he could just see it now, Randy on the floor, bleeding out needing help and Raven, as calm as anything, sitting at the table drinking her coffee and wondering what she should have for dinner. He rushed up the drive-way, his imagination taking over at full force, he had to save Randy while he still could. When he opened the door he found half of his prediction was right, Raven was sitting at the table drinking a coffee. She looked greener than usual, obviously another food had just been ticked off the list.

"Hey Oily-Dave, how are you?"

"Good. What was crossed off this time?" Dave asked sitting down opposite her, he felt sorry for her in a way, the small girl had a hunger that would never be satisfyed, not that Raven didn't try. Despite the amount of food she couldn't eat, she made sure that the ones she could eat were in her system as much as possible, plus the vitamins helped. No one would of thought it with her smoking, but Raven was actually very healthy. Well as healthy as someone like her could be.

"Red caps, apparently the system don't like 'em anymore"

"So Raven, how'd it go?"  
"How did what go?"  
Dave looked at her, he wasn't sure if she was lying or not, Raven had a really good poker-face when need be. "Your date!"

"What date?"

"The date with Randy last night"

"You know a funny thing happened. I got all ready, washed my hair and regained my eye lustre and even got dressed up but when it came to walking out the door, I just didn't"

"Raven!" Dave looked at her not believeing it, after all the convincing, she just didn't go? He really didn't wanna face Randy after the great Legend-killer had been stood up, God's gift to women would so not be happy about that.

Raven laughed putting her cup down, "Oh chillax Oily-Dave, I went"

"So how was it?" Dave asked again his eyes shining, "Did it go ok?"

Raven shrugged "Yeah, wasn't worth puttin on my good panties but it went alright"

"Well what happened?"

"We had dinner, we talked, had sex and that was it"

"You had sex with him?" Dave asked surprised, Raven wasn't usually the one to do that type of thing

"What? I had needs but turns out that didn't help at all"

Dave's jaw dropped even further, "Wait are you saying Mr-sex couldn't satisfy you?" Dave cracked up laughing for a moment, when he straightend up he looked at her as calmly as he could without laughing, it was still in the back of his throat, "Wait was that his failure or were you that in that mood when nothing could make you happy?"  
"Put it this way, only one of us got a happy ending"

Dave roared with laughter again, "Oh thats classic! Randy couldn't satisfy his girl of the evening! Its just funny!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "It's not funny Oily-Dave"

"Sure it is! So what couldn't Mr-sex man do right?"

"You know how people talk loudly when they want to sound smart?" "Correct!" Dave practically yelled making Raven shoot him a look before going on, "Well he seemed really rushy"

"Rushy?"

"It was like he was rushing through it in hopes that I wouldn't notice the fact that he wasn't doing it right. He rushed through it so I wouldn't notice anything"

"And did you notice?"

Raven rolled her eyes again "It was kinda hard not to notice given the lack of orgasm. But not much you can do about it"

Dave hollered with laughter again "This is just too awesome! I am so giving him shit about this"

"Oh no! You are not to mention anything about it to him"

"Raven!" "No, I mean it Dave, when women hit another womens ego they laugh it off, when men do it to other men, world war three breaks out, and I have enough on my plate without having the Legend-Killer on my doorstep getting all angry and what not"

Now Dave rolled his eyes at her scalding "Alright! I won't say nothing"

"Good because if I have an angry Legend-Killer on my doorstep threatening to RKO me through the floor, I'll know exactly who to gut, and you know, between me, Storm and Harmoni, we could totally take you"

Dave hated to admit it but she was right, by herself he could easily take her out, but with the three of them plus their weapons, well no animal could stand up to that, as much fun as teasing Randy would be, Dave decided that he needed to stay alive for his career to work.

"Fine, I won't tease Randy, but can I at least laugh now?"

"Sure. I'm gonna finish my coffee, have fun with that"

Dave spent the next fourty-five minutes laughing.


	15. Funky sensations

**Chapter 15 Funky sensations**

After her therapy Jamie headed straight to Punk's room, she was feeling strangely optimistic today. She felt like today was the day where something really good was going to happen, and she couldn't help but think it was because of Punk. There was something about her friendship with Punk that gave her new hope, she had trouble making friends within the hospital but Punk had been nothing but nice, Jamie could still make a friend and his friendship gave her the confidence to soldier on. It helped of course having her sisters around, but Punk wasn't family, he wasn't an old friend of her Dads, Punk didn't have to like her and yet he did, it was a choice that he made on his own, Jamie liked that thought, Punk had the choice whether or not to like her and he chose to like her. It just made the young girl beam profusely. Tapping on the door gently, she hoped that he was feeling better, she couldn't remember why he was sad (broken ribs?) but she remembered he was sad and she wanted to help make him better, Jamie above everything else, loved helping, it meant that even though she was like _this_, she could still be useful.

"Come in Jamie" Punk called out, the smile on his face already. He could tell it was her, she was the only one that knocked on the door while making a doorbell sound then giggling madly like it was the greatest thing ever.

Jamie hobbled in and brightly took a seat next to him, "Hope you don't mind Punk, I thought I would come and say hello. Hello!"

Punk laughed "Hi Jamie"

"So are you feeling better?"

"Yeah pretty much" He wasn't lying after laundry theatre last night, he settled into his bed and wondered if he was going to start missing Maria, turns out he didn't miss the bitch as much as he thought, if anything he missed Jamie, and she wasn't even that far away from him. "So have you tried foods today?"

"No" Jamie blushed "They are doing a different test, I don't like these tests. I go through a lot of underwear" Jamie blushed out before she could stop it, she put her hands over her ears and started to wail "Lalalalalalala!"

Punk gently yet firmly grabbed her wrists and pried them away "Please don't do that"

"I just don't wanna, you know again"

Punk took her hand gently and patted it, "Jamie, its perfectly natural in your situation, besides I've done way more embarrassing stuff"

"Really?" Her eyes brightened, Jamie didn't feel so alone when she realised that others had shames as well, in a way she felt normal again, she wasn't a spastic retard, she was a normal person with normal shames.

"Oh yeah. There was the time I dressed up like a fairy and it was posted on _YouTube_, and then there was a time during my match, my trunks almost fell off and half the world saw my ass, it didn't help that my ass was sunburned so I looked just like a baboon with my red ass"

Jamie laughed, "Now I feel better." She patted his hand in comfort, "I'm not laughing at you, its just nice to know that I'm not the only one that gets shamed"

"So tell me about the test"

Jamie took a breath, "They make me drink all this liquid in hopes that I'll know when my bladder is full, I'll either feel it, or the bladder will just empty itself without me knowing. So I'm either gonna have a wet patch on my jeans again, or I'll know to go to the toilet" Jamie rolled her blue eyes, they kept going as she spoke freaking Punk out a little. "Yeah and I'm actually queen of the world. I would love that job!"

Punk let out a chuckle, "Check your jeans Jamie"

She checked them and sighed in relief again "They are still dry"

For a while they just talked and laughed, Punk really enjoyed her company, he found that depsite her injury and her obvious disadvantage, Jamie was still bright in her own way. She loved bright colours and loud noises, every now and then she would giggle at herself or just get confused but in her own way, Jamie was just as smart, well maybe not as smart but the half of her brain that was in her head, still worked and he knew that people shouldn't count her out right away.

Jamie started to squirm as they talked, the bubbling in her bladder wouldn't stop.

_Go toilet! You need to go toilet!_

It was her brain finally getting through and sending a message. Painfully she got up and hobbled her way to the bathroom. Punk smiled again when he heard Jamie let out that relieved sigh,

"Oh that feels so much better!"

Punk kept laughing as Jamie started to sing and whistle on the toilet. When she was done she washed her hands and hobbled back out, collapsing on the chair by his bed.

"Sorry I needed to pee, what were you saying?"

Punk gave her a cheeky grin "Jam, do you understand what just happened?"

Slowly she shook her head, "No. I went to the bathroom, whats the big deal with that?"

"Jamie! You got a sensation back, your brain told you that you needed to go and you felt it."

Her eyes widened with realisation, "You're right! I've got it back!" Jamie was so happy she just threw herself at Punk and the best she could and gave him a huge hug. It was an awkward angle but he still managed to wrap an arm around her back, her tiny breasts pushing into his chest. He couldn't help the arousal, the tiny sparks floating in his body. The scent of her, the feel of her, it was just enough to get things started. He held her as tight as he could for a moment, until she squirmed and he had to let her go.

"Sorry Jamie"

She had no idea what he was saying sorry about but she wasn't about to hold it against him. When she tried to get up she forgot that she wasn't holding the crutches anymore and her legs collapsed, Punk thankfully caught her before any damage could be done to him or her. Striking blue peirced into startling green, shit like that was meant to be reserved for the movies but Punk felt the sparks, it pressed throughout his body and all he felt was white sparks, needs and wants like none other were speeding through out his body. And like that Jamie was gone and back in her seat, he would hold onto it for as long as he could. So far, it was the best thing to happen to him.


	16. Great start

**Chapter 16 Great start**

Since the sparks incident, Punk had tried to keep away from Jamie but even that was hard, if she wasn't coming to his room, he was going to her's, something about the young girl attracted him like a magnet, he wanted to stay away but he couldn't, she was like a drug now, if he didn't get his fill the withdrawl would kick in, at least thats what he likened it too, he couldn't be too sure considering he had no interest in drugs. It was another random day, after his walk and his crappy food, after his visit from his friends, Punk lay in the bed and waited for Jamie, instead all he heard was the random swearing, fuck, shit, bitch seemed to be the favourite words of choice. He was pretty sure it was Jamie but he kept telling himself it wasn't, Jamie wouldn't say words like that, she couldn't know words like that.

"Mother-fucker steam trains!"

Ok, that was Jamie there was no denying that. Punk pulled himself up and decided to follow the random swearing that he was pretty sure was Jamie. Her swearing got louder and Punk found himself rushing faster and faster until he was standing outside the door, _Physiotherapy 2B_

Punk inched the door open gently so Jamie wouldn't get distracted, instead he caught Raven's silver gaze, she flicked a look at her older sister.

"Told you, you owe me ten bucks"

Harmoni groaned pulling out the bills, she hated it when Raven was right which was alot. Jamie however hadn't noticed Punk until Raven pointed him out, her round face lighting up.

"Hey Punk!"

"Hey buddy, what cha doing?"

"Trying to walk, not getting very far though"

"I can see that" Punk laughed making Jamie giggle, clutching the bars harder. First she had to walk the bars until her legs were steady which according to the doctors would only take a few steps, then she had to let go. Letting go was the problem, when she did her legs stopped working and Jamie was tired of falling, her sisters had tried to help but their help was limited, soon their help was no longer helpful, it was harming. Jamie had to learn by herself but of course that didn't stop the girls from trying to bribe her, so far Jamie was promised almost everything under the sun if she started to walk again. So far Jamie wasn't going for it, her legs would just stop and now she was refusing to let go of the bar all together until she was ready. Jamie could walk up and down the bar easily but when she let go she fell and Jamie refused to do that anymore, Jamie knew one thing about falling, it hurt like hell.

"You're thinkin something" Harmoni whispered to her sister as she watched Jamie and Punk like a hawk. Jamie was walking up and down the bar with ease, Punk following her progress making the young girl smile.

"I may have an idea but please don't hate me"

Harmoni didn't like it when Raven said that, it usually meant someone was on the recieving end of something hurtful and she didn't want it to be Jamie. Harmoni didn't say anything she just let Raven go about her plan, she hated the hurt that may come but she trusted her sister.

"Punk can you stand at one end"

Punk went to the other end, Jamie was about to follow on the bar but Raven stopped her, now he was at one end and Jamie had to walk to him if she wanted him. Raven stood halfway between Punk and Jamie. Her hand resting on the bar, Harmoni looked on, getting more interested as Raven went on with her plan.

"Jamie you are to walk up to my hand, when your hand touches mine you are going to let go of the bar and continue walking to Punk"

"No. I'm not letting go of the bar" Jamie defyed but couldn't help the scared shake, she had never said no to Raven before.

"Yeah you are. If you want to see Punk again, you will walk to him. You want him? You earn him."

"Uh" "Shush Punk, this don't concern you" Raven quickly shushed him before going back to Jamie, "Jam you heard me, you want Punk? You earn him. You walk to him, you have thirty seconds to get walking with the bar, when your hand touches mine you let go and keep walking."

Jamie looked from Harmoni to Punk to Raven, "Do you think I can do it Rae?"

"Yeah I do because I can do it, if I can do, so can you"

Jamie slowly took her steps towards Raven's tattooed hand, she saw it in front of her, the blazing words, if she wanted Punk then she had to walk to him without an aid. She could and would do it, one way or another. Jamie kept telling herself she could do this, one more fall wouldn't hurt because it wasn't going to happen, the moment she touched Raven's hand, she knew she had to let go. Jamie looked to her, a little scared that she wasn't going fast enough.

"Take your time Jamie, breathe and focus, you can do this. You have three people in this room that believe you can, you can make it four"

Jamie took a deep breath and gently took one hand off the bar, her second hand followed quickly. Wobbly steps shook her core but she was determined to make it to Punk, she had too if she wanted him, there was no way Raven would let her keep him if she didn't earn it. Jamie kept putting wobbly step in front of wobbly step, her body toppled and she grabbed the bar but as soon as she was steady, she kept going without an aid. Jamie ordered her body to take one more step, just one more and she would let it rest for a moment. Smooth skin and a sweet smell hit her nose, she looked up at Punk's beautiful smile, she had made it too him.

"I made it"

"Yeah you did, well done sunshine"

"Punk go to the other end" Jamie whispered, before Punk had even a chance to move, Jamie had turned around and started her wobbly un-aided steps towards him. Punk made it to the end just as Jamie had finished her 'drunken' walk. Punk's smooth muscled arms there to catch her. Raven let them hug happily as she sat down beside Harmoni.

"How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't, I took a risk, now she knows she can do it, it will get easier."

Harmoni kissed her temple lovingly "You really are _Batman_"

"And don't you forget it"


	17. One ending, one kiss

**Chapter 17 One ending, one kiss**

Punk couldn't believe it, the time had just sped on without him knowing. It had been a month since his surgery and now he was free to go home, the only part he hated was the fact that he had to leave Jamie. He wanted to ask for her number but he didn't see a point, she was in the hospital for what looked like a long stretch, besides he couldn't help the thought that struck him, sure enough Jamie would forget him anyway, almost as soon as he was gone, Jamie would forget him and he would have to move on because no doubt she would. He hated it but that was reality and he had to get used to that as fast as he could. He had told her he was leaving today but he had hoped that she had forgotten, it was always easier to say good-bye when they had forgotten about you. Right on cue, Jamie came in, her walking had improved, she was only on one crutch now and according to her scary sister, she was walking short distances without an aid, she could walk to the bathroom and around her room. Punk just knew that it wouldn't be long until she was up walking around normally, sadly she still had a long way to go before she got a realease.

"Hey! So you ready to leave?"

"Not really but I guess I gotta"

"I could smack you over the head with my crutch, then you can stay"

Punk laughed, a part of him actually willing to make that sacrifice, but he knew that he had to go. Wrestling was waiting for him and another friend was waiting for Jamie, it was their time for their friendship to end, he hated it but that was life and they had to get used to it.

"Hey I got you something, its all they had left in the gift shop but I hope like it" Jamie handed him a little red bulldog, "I've already named him Punk, I hope you like it"

He did like it and he would cherish it no matter what. "Thanks Jamie, that was very nice of you"

"Do you have to leave?"

"Yeah I do. Who knows, maybe one day you can visit me on ECW,"

"Really?"

"Sure, I'll be the champion by then, I can do what I want"

Jamie let out a giggle, "Thank you Punk"

"For what?"

"For being a friend, with you I felt normal, more normal than I have in years" Jamie let out a sigh before perking up again "But Raven tells me your wrestling for the same company as Dad, if you see him you can tell him we were friends and thats all I got so far"

"I'll make sure to do that Jamie"

Jamie had no idea how it happened but suddenly Punk was hugging her, when it clicked on that he was hugging her, she hugged him back. He pulled away and kissed her cheek, at least that was the plan, he wasn't sure how it happened but his lips missed her cheek and landed on those plump pink lips. Quickly he pulled away not knowing how exactly to explain that. Jamie just looked at him a little confused,

"Thats not how you kiss, this is how you kiss" Jamie pulled his lips back pressing her lips fully against his making sure that he knew that was how you did it. His hand went to her hair, the blonde stands stroked as his tongue opened her lips. Jamie let out a grunt from no where, an invader was in her mouth, the only logical thing was to trap it with her tongue.

"And that's the kinda thing that will get you murdered" Harmoni chirped from the doorway, for Punk it was lucky that it was her and not Raven, who possibly would of killed him where he stood. Punk quickly said goodbye to Jamie and thanked her for the present before leaving.

Jamie looked to Harmoni annoyed "Thanks for that, totally ruined that for me"

"Don't start with me" Harmoni smirked "You know damn well that if the psycho caught you, Punk wouldn't be breathing"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Harmoni asked a devious glint in her eyes, "I walked in to find you and all I saw was Punk say goodbye and thank you for his gift, nothin worth reporting to Rae"

"Thanks Harmoni"

"Anytime baby-girl"

Punk was gone and Jamie would forget about him, he was no longer a problem, at least thats what Harmoni hoped.


	18. Ideas that never get old

**A/N **So I have pressed the fast-forward button! LOL We are now three years on, Jamie has made as much recovery as possible, Punk is a jerk and Lord knows what the hell Raven is doing, so we continue on! Onwards and enjoy!

**Chapter 18 Ideas that never get old**

Just after six am Raven arrived home from work, tired and ready for bed. From what she could tell, Jamie was still asleep and fine, her father wouldn't be in for at least another hour or so. So she had time to sleep for a little until Shawn burst in. So much had happened in three years it was hard to process at times. Jamie had made the fullest recovery that was humanly possible, she was now operating at ninety percent, which was a better percentage that the doctors had given her, they said seventy at best, Jamie, like a true Michales had defyed the odds. She had beaten them the best she could and showed that resiliant Michales spirit. No one was prouder of Jamie than Raven was, she knew Jamie could pull through it and she did. Of course Raven gave credit where credit was due, Punk helped that healing process, and despite the odds and doubts, Jamie hadn't forgotten about Punk. She always asked about him and tried to watch him, it was clear as day that Jamie missed Punk and the friendship he had given her. Raven could only hope that one day, he would be willing to give it back to her. Raven checked on Jamie quickly before getting out of her uniform and heading to the couch for sleep. Most nights after work the couch was her solice, at times she couldn't be assed walking up the stairs and into her room. As soon as Raven's head hit the soft cushions, she was asleep.

When she woke up, her father was sitting at the table reading the paper, fresh coffee in hand. Bright sunshine and Jamie's happy squeals filled her suddenly. Raven got up and stretched "What time is it?"

"A little after one. Jam is outside trying to catch birds"

"As you do" Raven agreed going to the coffee pot. "How was the flight?"

"Good. How was work"

Raven took a seat at the table with her coffee. "Usual, serve drinks, get hit on and walk home at half six"

"You know I don't like you working there"

"And I told you I like working there, its a good place to work"

"Raven, you have so much to offer the world."

"You only want me to change jobs because you don't wanna admit to your friends that your daughter works at a bikini bar and is nothing but a barmaid"

Shawn gave her a peircing look, to a point she was right, he hated admitting that her brain was wasting away serving drinks to perves, Raven had so much talent, it was a waste. "If my daughter was only smart enough to be a barmaid, I'd have no issues, but you could be a doctor, a lawyer, president"

"Oh you don't want me as president, everyone I don't like will die just like that"

"Yeah you as president would be a bad move, just tell me that if it gets un-safe in any way you'll quit"

"I give you my word" Raven took a sip of her drink, "But you didn't want to talk about my job did you? You wanted to talk about something else"

"I had an idea" Shawn started but didn't say anything beyond that.

"You kinda have to finish your sentence Dad, or else not much else will happen"

"I was thinking that now Jamie has finished with her course work, she might want a job. With me, at the WWE"

"Is that all?"

"Do you think thats a good idea"

"You're the father, you tell me"

"Venom" Shawn warned her, "I am serious, if you think its dangerous then I'll re-think it"

If Jamie was back in the WWE then she would see Punk and they could regain the friendship. All the time Punk and Jamie were in the hospital, Shawn never clicked that Punk and Jamie had made a connection.

"Sure, it'll teach her work ethic, skill and it'll work on her social skills, plus she'll get to see you alot more which I know she'll love"

"And you'll come too?"

"Oh no. I'm stayin here, if you wanna take Jamie and get her into working then you have at it, but I ain't tagging along especially since I won't be allowed to deal with issues my way. Plus you gotta learn at some point, how to deal with Jamie"

"Fine" Shawn let out a long sigh, he knew getting Raven there as well was a long shot. "You have to visit her and keep in touch with her as much as possible. I'll give it a month trial, if its too much I'll bring her home"

"Deal. Now go and tell her"  
"Tell me what?" Jamie asked coming inside, she had finished chasing the birds, she would try again later.

"Jamie, I have a job lined up for you, at work with me."

"Really?" She looked to Raven, "Am I ready for work and are you coming?"

"Yeah you are and no I'm not."

"But I can do it right?"

"Yup"

"Yay! When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, now go upstairs and pack, I've gotta go over some stuff with your sister"

Jamie raced upstairs shouting about work and random birds, clearly she was happy.

Shawn let out a sigh "That girl is twenty and she's"

Raven knew the rest of that sentence too well, Jamie's mentality didn't match her age but that was just a part of her that people had to accept, if Jamie could then why couldn't everyone else. "I know, but thats who Jamie is and I don't know about you but I'd rather have her like this, its just made her even more awesome than before, and that was pretty hard to beat in first place"

Shawn laughed "If there is any problems" "The cell is always on, you know that"

"Thats my girl"


	19. I am a giant!

**Chapter 19 I am a giant!**

It was just after two in the afternoon when Shawn arrived with Jamie at the hotel, Jamie would be sharing this room with Steph while he shared with Hunter, Jamie looked around the room, her bright blue eyes widening with joy,

"I've never been in a hotel before!" Jamie squealed before spying the little fridge, "Look Dad! A little fridge! Its oh so tiny!"

Shawn chuckled as he gathered his gear and made sure that Jamie had everything, Jamie was busy running her bright pink fingernails over the little black fridge, badly she wanted to open it and see what was inside.

"Dad can I open the little fridge?"

"Sure" He didn't mind that he would have to pay for its opening, as long as Jam didn't drink anything inside it then he couldn't see why she couldn't open the damn thing. Jamie's blue eyes lit up again when she saw the tiny bottles, showing her father proudly her smile made the extra dollars worth it. "Look Dad! They are so tiny!"

"Just no drinking them Jamie, you're not allowed to drink"

Her face fell, "But I have to drink! If I don't have water or Ensure I will die"

Shawn chuckled at her own mistake, "You can't drink alcohol which what you're holding"

Jamie let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God!" Jamie went back to her tiny bottles shaking them and inspecting them from different angles. She lifted up a small bottle of Brandy, "I. Am a giant!" She proclaimed making Shawn laugh again

"You're not a giant silly rabbit, the bottles are just little"

Jamie looked at her father like he was wrong and she was right, it was he called the Raven look, "Dad thats just stupid, don't you think its more possible that I suddenly grew to gigantic proportions. Bottles are just small! Ha! Bottles are never small, I'm just a giant!"

Shawn took her hand and pulled her to her feet, Jamie giggled like it was the greatest game ever invented.

"C'mon baby, we have to get to the arena, we have things to do"

Jamie shook out of his hand and skipped out the door, "Okey-dokey then"

Shawn followed her as she skipped ahead and said hello to various staff and strangers, Jamie was far off from being a baby especially since she was almost taller than Shawn was, but when he saw her skipping and talking to anything from people to herself, he couldn't help but see his baby-girl, he hoped that the guys and gals from work could see her for what she was, a young girl trying to make through the day.

When they got to the arena, Jamie finally had her brain back on track, the tiny bottles clinking around in her pockets. They were her little people and she needed them to prove that she was a giant, he trusted Jamie enough to keep them without drinking them, especially since he told her Raven wouldn't be very happy about it.

"Dad what will I be doing?"

"You will be Paul White's assistant"

"I have no idea who that is"

"The Big Show"

Jamie just looked at him blankly, "Still no idea what you're talkin about. Are you making up people again?"

"No Jamie, Big Show, world heavyweight champion, five hundred pounds, knocks people out with a single fist"

Jamie was still lost and wondering if her father was just making stuff up again. When the Big Show came in, Jamie's eyes lit up, excitedly she looked at her father,

"Look Dad! The Big Show!"

"Oh sure now she knows what I'm on about" Shawn muttered but still trying not to laugh "Jamie you will be the Big Show's assistant so be good and do what he tells you"

Jamie wasn't listening, she was too busy running her hand over the gold belt attached to his shoulder. "Whats that Show?"

"Its my world title belt Jamie" Show looked down at the young girl patiently, Jamie would never remember this but he was present when she was born, he was one of the first four men to hold her tiny body. (Hunter, Shawn and The Undertaker were the others) Jamie had certainly grown since then, when she was born she could fit snugly in one of his massive hands, now not so much.

"Its pretty, can I hold it?"

"Sure" Gently he handed her the belt knowing how heavy it truely was, Jamie's face bulked with shock,

"Its so heavy!" She put it over her shoulder like Show had done, it covered almost all of her chest and shoulder. "Look Dad! I'm the champion!"

"You can't be the champ Jamie"

"And why not Show? Because I'm a girl? That is so mean! Why would you say something so horrible?"

"You can't be champion because you have to beat me for it"

Jamie started to poke him softly in the ribs, making little beeping sounds before stopping and letting out giggles. Show gave the wall a few taps

"Ok you win! I tap out!"

Jamie jumped up and down with excitement, it was lucky her chest wasn't built like her sisters or else she would smack herself in the face. "I'm the champ yay!"

Both men laughed, they couldn't help it, seeing Jamie so happy was just so heart warming. She stopped her jumping and looked at Show, "I'm not the champion am I?"  
"You are in my book Jamie"

Jamie cheered again as Show took her by the shoulders and led her from the room, Shawn trusted him with his little girl, if there was anyone on the active roster he could trust with someone so precious it was Show.

"So what are we doing Show?" Jamie asked as she followed him down the corriders, today wasn't much of a working day, tomorrow would be but for today given the long plane trip and Jamie's possible jetlag, he was just going to introduce her to some of the guys in the locker room.

"I'm gonna introduce you to some of the guys and girls, seeing as how you just love meeting new people"

Jamie gave him a big grin, "Yeah but only if they are nice, mean people just ruin everything"

"Yes they do," Show agreed with her,

"How long am I with you for?"

"Only a week sadly, then we're gonna pass you onto the next champion."

"So its like pass the parcel only I'm the parcel, ooh do I get to take off my clothes!"

"No!" Show uttered so loudly that Jamie jumped back, "Sorry Jamie, but no your clothes stay fixed firmly to your body because if they don't I'm gonna take your sister's nail gun and nail them to you just to make sure they stay on"

Jamie laughed again nudging his big frame with her slender finger "Thats what they all say."

"Hey Berto!" Show called out as two men crossed their way, they stopped and gave Show smiles, even though they all played jerks at some point, it didn't stop Alberto, Ricardo and himself from being friends, if anything it gave them something to laugh abut after work. Alberto looked at Jamie's young face and then back at Show, his native tongue emerging but Show still got what he said.

"This is actually Shawn's daughter, she's our newest assistant and next week she'll be with you, so I'd play nicely with her"

Alberto smiled at the young girl, "Hola! Coma-estas?"

"Did you just call me fat?" Jamie demanded having no knowledge that Spanish was a language, "That is just horrible! Why would you say something like that!?"

Alberto looked at Big Show like he could offer an explaintion, "Jam doesn't speak a word of Spanish"

"Right." Berto sometimes forgot that, not everyone knew fluent spanish like he, Ricardo, Rey and Sin Cara did. "Hi, I'm Alberto"

Jamie shook his hand "I'm Jamie"

"This is Ricardo"

Jamie turned puzzled again "What does Ricardo mean?"

"No Jamie, the man next to Alberto is named Ricardo"

"Oh! Hello hello hello! I'm Jamie" Looking between Ricardo and Alberto she just knew there names weren't gonna stick, "I am never going to remember your names," She pointed at Alberto "You are now Billy" Then she looked at Ricardo "And you are now Tiffany"

Big Show quickly intervined so Jamie didn't find herself in a cross-arm breaker, more or less he said the truth, Jamie had a brain injury not a case of spoilt little bitch. She couldn't help her disability.

Both 'Billy' and 'Tiffany' let out Oh's, now they got it and just seeing her little face they could let it go.

"Uh Jamie" "Yes Tiffany"

"Tiffany isn't my name, its actually Shelia" Ricardo told her and seeing her giggle made it worth it.

"Shelia, sorry about that. I will try my hardest to remember that"

Show, Alberto and 'Shelia' talked about the match next week, Jamie busied herself with the end of Alberto's white scarf, it had little tassles dangling from it, moving slowly so no one would notice she inched it towards Ricardo's nose until it was tickling him. When he flicked it away Jamie stiffled to keep the giggles to herself. Finally Show took her away thankfully she had remembered to let go of his scarf.

As they walked away, Ricardo looked after her almost longingly, "I think I'm in love"

Alberto nudged his friend "Chicka like that is out of your league, her father will kill you"

Ricardo just sighed but not surprised, all girls were out of his legue.

When they walked into the main locker room, Show was glad that some of the guys were there, it meant he wouldn't have to go searching for them. Mark Henry sat with Miz and Sheamus playing cards. Show introduced her and the moment he was done speaking Jamie instantly ran for Sheamus' bright hair. "It's red" Jamie pointed out like no one had noticed.

"Is there a reason you're playing with my hair Jamie?"

"Yes because its red, I like red" Jamie kept touching it, Miz looked at her with mild interest, she looked somewhat familiar.

"Jamie"

"Yes Jenny?"

Miz couldn't help but laugh, Miz, Jenny, like it made a difference, Miz knew what his name was. "Do you have a sister named Iziah?"

"Yes I do. Ok, my turn, do you have a brother named Charlie?"

"Uh no"

"Damn, ok you win that round, one point to you"

Miz let out another laugh "Reason I ask is because I know her, we went to school together, how is she?"  
"Dead"

"What?"

"Or in prison, what am I? Kreskin?"

Miz was a little relieved to hear that she wasn't dead, of course being in prison wasn't any better but she was alive. Jamie had now moved on from Sheamus' red hair to Mark Henry's black strands. She was playing with it as though Mark was a giant doll.

"Someone explain to me why this little girl is playing with my hair?"

If wasn't trying to laugh, his eyes lit up they would of thought Jamie was the next one to be in the Hall Of Pain.

"Because its fun, and its pretty." Jamie answered still playing with the dark dreads. Mark just shrugged his giant shoulders.

"Ok, have fun Jamie"

"Ok I will"

The door opened and Jack Swagger and his stooge Zeb Colter walked in, everyone groaned except Jamie because she had no idea who they even were. When they saw Jamie they shot each other glances,

"Look Jack, they let any old girl in this place, this one looks like she can't even stand on her own two feet" Zeb's hand went to touch her face until Jamie snapped her jaws like a wild dog, missing his finger by inches. Zeb yanked it back "She's nothing but a wild dog!"

Show stepped towards him along with her new friends, Miz, Sheamus and Mark Henry, "Wanna repeat that?"

They didn't say anything and the men just stared each other down, it was Jamie that broke the silence in a way that only she could.

"I like his mustouche"

"Thank you darling" Zeb looked at her kindly perhaps he was wrong.

"I was talking to Sheamus" Jamie shrugged before looking at the guys behind her, "Which one of you is Sheamus?"

"That would be me lass" Sheamus put up his hand making Jamie yelp again.

"See I told you! Its red and stuff. How the hell did I miss that before? Oh wells. Jamie shrugged before skipping out of the room, Show shot them a smirk as he trailed after her.

Easily he caught up to Jamie, instantly she looked up at him. "Can you take me to that guy?"

"Which guy?"

Jamie groaned at him, "See if Rae was here she would know, now I have to remember." Her face scrunched up "That guy with the black hair and thing in his lip"

Show didn't say anything cause he had a feeling who he was talking about, he just didn't wanna say it. "Still no idea who you're talking about"

"You know the guy that hangs out with the fat guy, gimme a second I know his name. Punk...CM Punk! Genie I demand you take me to Punk immediately"

Show just chuckled, "He's not here but we'll be with him tomorrow so tomorrow I'll take you too him"

Jamie clapped her hands "Yay! As for right now I is a hungry Jamie, to the food table!"

Show took her hand and led to catering where Randy was there eating.

"Hey Rand, this is Jamie, new assistant"

"Hi Jamie" Randy said once the food in his mouth was swallowed, Jamie just looked at him her eyes widening.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Where did you get that brownie!?"

"Ah over there, there's a whole plate of them"

Jamie elbowed past Randy and started to shove them in her mouth, Randy tried not to laugh as he looked at Show.

"She seems nice"

Jamie stopped her shoveling and started to eat like a normal person.

"When you're sisters with Raven, thats what you get, eating like a barn animal"

Randy laughed "Raven eats more like a duck, barn animals tend to chew"

**A/N **So I have decided to make it in this story that the only assholes are Punk/Heyman/Rock/Swagger/Colter and Eve. Ok thats a longer list than I thought, anyways onwards!


	20. Confusion

**Chapter 20 Confusion **

**Punk;**

I stopped in my tracks wondering if today was the day that the headshots had finally won, standing a few feet from me was that lean blonde figure that I just knew belonged to only one person. I had heard through the grapevine that we had another assistant starting, they didn't last very long around here, the schedule was too much for them but I never in all my life thought that the newest asset to the team would be Jamie Michales. The last time I had seen her she had that figaraitve handcuff on her wrist tying her to the hospital. Now she was walking and talking by herself. I kept watching her as she bounced, that was the same, last I recalled bouncing was the thing Jamie loved the most. She had grown since I saw her last, now she had lean legs but a nice curvy ass that I couldn't stop looking at. I wasn't meant to be looking at girls but especially her of all people. From the back of her I could just tell that she was still just as pretty if not prettier, I hated seeing her, it was only a matter of time before I started to remember how I felt once upon time. I tried to tell myself it was nothing, but I knew better, it was a crush, one that I had to remember that I was well and truely over. Through the years the women have slowly turned against me, now they were nothing but whores, bitches and gold-diggers, sadly it was always the sweet, kind, innocent girls that turned out to be the worst. It was only a matter of time before Jamie showed her real colours. I was still looking at her curvy ass, since the hospital she had put on weight, I guess she was holding down food now. I have to admit usually I liked girls to be stick thin, I was a prick like that, but Jamie's curves just gave me ideas, ideas that I really didn't like. I had to remind myself that Jamie was going to be just like the other girls, maybe I need to smack that idea out of her little head. I had an option, I could turn right around and walk the other way, if I was careful enough Jamie would never know I was even here. Instead I found myself walking towards her, I guess I just wanted to see it was her and not someone else. Halfway to her I realised what I was doing and promptly stopped. I couldn't do this again, it was too much all the other times. Maria, Mickie, Shannon, Traci and all the sluts in between, it all started the same, a slight fall and by the time it was over I was the one broken hearted and looking like a jackass. It was better the way I was now, sure I was a cold hearted bastard but I was also lonely. As much as I hated to admit this, I had missed Jamie. Like she could hear my thoughts, Jamie turned around and the moment her blue eyes fell on me they lit up.

"Punk!"

I had never seen a women (in the past three years) happy to see me, I was used to their cold indifference. Her little face was lit up as she litterly jumped into my arms and hugged me profusely. It was nice, I admit, I hadn't been hugged in a very long time and feeling her in my arms bought back that time at the hospital. It also bought back what happened the last time a woman hugged me. Cold stinging betrayal. I pushed her away so hard she landed on the floor in a painful heap. Her big blue eyes looking up at me in hurt confusion. For a split second I felt bad until I remembered she was a woman. She was just like them.

"Why did you do that?" Jamie asked in a tiny voice not moving from her spot, her whole face was oozing with hurt.

"Because we are not friends Jamie, you are to stay away from me"

Jamie just looked up at me, before her hurt ridden face and sad eyes could sway me. I merely stepped around her, making sure my boot connected with her side. Jamie let out a little squeal of something, I tried to tell myself it wasn't hurt.


	21. Even the Shield is nice

**Chapter 21 Even the Shield is nice...**

Jamie picked herself up off the floor and shook herself down, she was more confused than she had ever been. Jamie just didn't understand why Punk was so mean to her. Clearly he knew who she was but still he pushed her away and told her to stay the hell away from him. Jamie just stood where she was looking into space not knowing anything. Large shoulders bumped her and again she was on the floor, Jamie flew up angrily.

"Would you fucking people quit doing that! It fucking hurts!" Jamie suddenly realised who she was talking too, three very big men dressed all in black gear. Jamie could just see that her comments had gotten her in trouble, she told Show she would be fine as soon as she found Punk because Jamie thought he would be happy to see her and they would spend the day talking, instead he had shoved her down and now three more people had done the same thing.

"Sorry, I thought you was someone else" Jamie sighed trying not to cry, reality was sinking in faster and faster, Punk no longer liked her, Show wasn't around to save her and now she had pissed off three really big men and to make it worse Batman (Raven) wasn't about to fly in.

"Are you alright strange girl, you're bleeding" Dean Ambrose looked at her, upclose it was clear that the young girl wasn't a Diva, she so far from being able to stand up to them, picking on her would be sad.

"Where am I bleeding Mr Blonde guy sir" Jamie asked before spotting something that made her face light up, Seth Rollin's hair.

"OMG Your hair is two different colours! That is so awesome!" Jamie lent out to touch it, Roman and Dean just looked at him as Seth now had a young girl's hand attached to his hair. Jamie, for anyone that hadn't noticed had a thing for hair at the moment.

"Your nose is bleeding, miss strange girl who is touching Seth's hair" Dean smiled at her, he quite liked this young girl, not enough for it to be sexual but enough to try and protect her from assholes, Jack Swagger for one, or maybe even Dolph Ziggler who had been known to be a jerk. Jamie giggled, her hand still stroking Seth's hair.

"My name is Jamie and the nose will stop when its ready, it happens when my ass hits the floor too many times"

Roman actually pulled out some sort of cloth and held it to the girls face, stopping the blood. "Sorry about that, we thought you would move"

"How could I move when you guys came from behind me? I couldn't see you, I'm not made of eyes you know"

Dean chuckled and looked at Roman, Jamie had stopped stroking Seth's hair and held still so Roman wouldn't be tempted to suffocate her. "Jamie has a point Roman"

"I thought we were making enough noise for you to hear us Jamie" Roman shot at Ambrose more than Jamie.

"Ah see, me hearing isn't so good. Neither is my brain but of course you guys didn't notice that." Jamie suddenly whispered making all three men strain to hear her "I do but everyone has the good grace not to mention it"

"Mention what Jamie? All I heard was you are pretty and the blood has stopped" Dean winked at her making the young girl grin.

"Thank you, oh and because of my brain I can't remember names so I'll probably just call you whatever I think of but I can promise you it won't be anything mean"

"Can I be Leo the Lion!" Dean shot his hand up like a child, Roman and Seth just looked at him oddly, now it was a little obvious why Dean and Jamie got along, they roughly had the same IQ. Jamie clapped her hands in joy before skipping away.

"I like her"

"Of course you do Ambrose, you two have the same IQ"

Dean nudged Roman in the arm, "Don't be mean to Jamie she can't help it!"

"I was insulting you more than I was her"

"I'm with Dean, she's a cutie"

"And she will also get you murdered because I happen to know that Jamie's father is one Shawn Michales" Punk supplied just popping out of no where but obviously over hearing and over seeing more than he wanted.

"Think what you want Punk but neither of us have intentions to try and fuck that girl, she's simply a cutie, that doesn't mean sex has to be involved. Get your mind outta the gutter" Seth snapped at him.

Punk merely smiled "Girl is trash anyway, don't know why you would want a bit of her anyway, not when everyone else has possibly had a bit"

Roman had to pysicially grab Dean to stop him from leaping at the champ. Along with Seth, they pulled Dean away. It was the last remark from Seth that made Punk stop and think.

"You know its a sad day when the three most hated guys in this company earn more brownie points than the champion. Right now we have just made more people respect us while he has made more people hate him"

**Punk**

I hated to admit this but Rollins was right, when people found out the Shield were being nice and actually helping Jamie, people were going to respect them a little bit more and yet when they found out what I had done, more people were going to hate me, I wouldn't of cared if my compititon was the three most hated guys in this company at the moment. One would think I had a bigger chance than they did but the latest act proved otherwise, they were nice to the disabled girl while I had pushed her down and made her nose bleed. I still hated that I cared about hurting her, I guess that was the real reason and just like everything else in my life, it was covered by a blanket in hopes that no one saw it.


	22. I feel feelings

**Chapter 22 I feel feelings**

By the time Big Show came back, Jamie was sitting in the main locker room by herself still majorly confused about Punk, she had tried to sort it out, but it wasn't working. All she felt was hurt, hurt and confusion.

"Hey Jamie, you ok?"

Jamie nodded but didn't say anything, what could she say? Big Show knew something was wrong, for one thing Jamie wasn't her usual excited self.

"Are you sure you're ok Jamie?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Jamie put a smile on her face, just thinking of Punk's confusing actions made her nose start to drip. "And now I'm bleeding, that guy didn't do it right"

Seeing the blood made the giant weary of her sudden mood change, "Jamie what happened?"

"My nose started to bleed, that guy"

Jamie didn't say anything beyond the words that guy, her mind was too busy agonizing over Punk and his sudden hatred.

"What guy Jamie?"

"I think his name was Betty, but don't trust me on that"

"Betty?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah Betty."

Big Show had made a simple connection, 'Betty' was the reason Jamie was bleeding and when he found 'Betty' there was going to be hell to pay.

"And what does this Betty look like?"

Jamie scrunched her face up, trying to remember, "I can't remember, but his friend had the coolest hair, one side was black and the other side was blonde, how cool is that!?"

Show should've known the Sheild was behind Jamie's sudden mood change, it was the first thing he should've thought of.

"Was it the Shield?"

"I have no idea who that is"

Unknown to them, Shield members walked in listening to see if this was the moment that they paid for something they didn't even do, for the first time in a while, the Sheild had done nothing wrong,

"Did the Sheild do this?"

"Do what?"

"Make your nose bleed?"

"No. They attacked me. Wait! What does attacked mean?"

"It means they hurt you"

Jamie shook her head, sure of herself, "Oh no they didn't do that. They helped me, Betty put a thing over my face to stop the bleeding"

"Its kinda what you do when someone is bleeding, apply pressure and try to stop the bleeding" Roman sat down next to Show, Seth and Dean on the other side.

"Jamie I wanted to ask you something" Dean asked kindly, avoiding the giant's eyes.

Jamie clapped her hands with joy, "I love questions!"

"How old are you?"

Seth, Roman and Show just looked at him, Dean didn't seem to notice, he was too busy looking at the clear sparkly eyes of Jamie.

"I'm twenty, wait carry the seven, yeah twenty"

Dean stumbled a little about the next part, "But you" "Have the mentailty of an eleven year old, yeah get over it"

The door opened again but thankfully for Jamie, it wasn't anyone that was about to pick on her even more, it was plumpish woman with jet black hair, she looked to the members of the room in relief.

"You ok Vickie?" Show asked knowing exactly why the older woman was here, she was hiding from that pest Brad Maddox.

"Yeah, I'm not here"

"But you are here" Jamie interrupted confused, how could someone not be here if they were most clearly were there. Maybe it was something only Batman would understand.

Vickie gave her a scan but chose to ignore the young girl's statement, she was too busy trying to hide from Brad Maddox.

"So if you're not here, where are you?" Jamie asked the bigger woman again, Vickie didn't have time to answer, Jamie had moved onto her gold necklace, "Ooh what does that say?"

"Cougar" Vickie said still looking out the door and making sure that Brad wasn't anywhere in sight. Satisfyed that he wasn't around, Vickie finally sat down at the table with the Shield and Big Show, she finally gave Jamie more consederation, "Are you a new Diva?"

Jamie giggled at her joke, playfully swatting her like she had seen Gary do to her father, "No silly rabbit, I'm Jamie"

Vickie gave her a warm smile "I'm Vickie and I'm the General Manager of Raw"

"Um I don't know what that means but wear a condom seems to be an appropriate response"

Vickie let a hint of a smile come to her face, "Are you Jamie Michales?"

"Yes, do you know me or are you just really good at this game?"

"I was talking to your Dad and there is a slight change in plans. See instead of working for Big Show and then moving to Alberto Del Rio, you will instead stay here and be an assistant to my champion"

"I'm gonna smile and pretend I know what that means"

"Jamie has a little bit of a brain injury" Show said in a low voice, explaining away any confusion, "It means that long sentences might give her a bout of confusion"

"Hey!" Jamie said sharply smacking her fist on the table, Shield, Vickie and Show look at her, Jamie pointed at them as though they were naughty children "Stop it"

"Stop what?"

"Talking about me as if I'm not here, just because I'm missing half my brain it doesn't mean I can't feel feelings, how would you like it if I started to talk about you as if _you_ weren't here"

Jamie lent over to Seth, not bothering to keep her voice down, "Betty has really stupid hair, it just looks gross."

Roman, who guessed that he was now Betty, gave the girl small smile, "Ok Jamie, you've made your point"

"I was making a point now?"

"Anyways Jamie" Vickie said softly pulling those innocent blue eyes back to her, "You will assist Big Show for two days, then you will stay here and be an assistant to CM Punk"

Jamie wasn't quite sure how to deal with that, on the one hand she could see Punk more often, but on the other hand, he hated her now and she wasn't quite sure if she could handle that.

"Jamie, is that ok?" Show asked gently, noting how very very quiet the young perky girl had gone, although her hand seemed to be uttering out Jamie-like actions, it was absent mindedly playing with Seth's hair, it felt silkier and softer than she imagined, the blonde and black locks sliding through her fingers with ease.

"Is what ok? I wasn't listening" Jamie snapped from her trance, she took her hand from Seth's hair "Sorry I tend to do that"

"Its ok, my hair could always do with a brushing"

Jamie grinned a wide smile, "I love helping!"

For the meantime she had forgetten about Punk and his sudden hatred, for right now she was happy and had no idea of the mean hell that was waiting for her.


	23. Slipping lower on the scale

**Chapter 23 Slipping lower on the scale**

**Punk;**

The next day I found out the bad news, since Paul was working with Brock, I would have a new assistant, it didn't help that my new assistant was Jamie, I hated that. I thought about how I treated her and even though I told myself it was justifyed I knew that wouldn't fly with anyone else, I was a jerk. Plain and simple. It didn't help that the Shield were the ones to help her, I told myself that didn't matter either but it did, Shield weren't exactly nice to the women here either, but to Jamie they were, Roman even stopped her bleeding nose, they were concerned for her when I was one that had caused the bleeding. All I had to do was get through this stint with Jamie, I knew it wouldn't last long because I was going to be as mean as possible, after two days of me torturing her she would beg to leave and I would be happy, I realised that there was always going to be someone worse than me, The Rock would be one of them and Brock Lesnar and even Paul Heyman, anything I did would seem tame in comparison. I turned the corner and it was like my prayers were answered, Jamie happily skipping her way down the corrider on a collision course with Brock Lesnar, this should be fun. I had to admit the way Jamie moved was exciting in itself, it was an easy grace that just made everything bounce and look appealing, I hated that so much that I hoped Brock made her cry, at least he would be worse at that point.

Jamie skipped happily down the corrider, she had almost completed all the tasks Show had asked of her, now there was just one, the list he gave her wasn't that hard, in fact to Jamie it was kind of insulting, he was counting her out because her brain. Jamie crashed into a wall and went flying backwards, her butt hitting the floor with a bump. Jamie pulled herself up and giggled.

"Well that happened." Jamie looked up at the big man eye balling her, he was huge, not as big as Show but still very terrifying to look at, although she wondered if her small frame even did anything to him. "Sorry about that, I was like a pinball, only not a shiny ball"

Brock just looked at her, "And you are?"

"Um Jamie, did I not mention that? Sorry. Who are you?"

"You don't know me?"

Jamie shook her head, her blonde pony-tail waving vigorously from side to side, "Nope. Wait are you that guy that wears the mask and has that weird lighting?"

"Um no, I'm Brock Lesnar"

Jamie's eyes lit up, all she heard was Brock and to Jamie that only had one connection, "You're a _Poke'mon_! Did you ever get my letters?"

"I'm not a _Poke'mon_" Brock told her even though the big man was trying not to laugh, Jamie clearly had no idea who he was or the damage he could do, Jamie waved it aside as if he wasn't a three hundred pound destroyer that could easily pick her apart.

"Of course you are, I know you are because you're in love with Nurse Joy, have you told her that?"

Brock had to bite his lip, he wasn't expecting to actually laugh but with her bright face he couldn't help it, plus no one had made the that connection before, "Jamie I'm a married man"

Jamie gasped in horror, "Does Nurse Joy know?"

"Yes she does"

Jamie sighed in relief "Thank goodnes for that."

"Hey Brock!" Hunter came up to them, an eyebrow raised when he saw his neice with him, smiling as she always did. "Should I be concerned?"

"Nah, Jamie here was informing me of some facts that I wasn't aware of, apparently I'm Brock from _Poke'mon_ and I'm in love with Nurse Joy"

"What do you mean 'apparently' You are a _Poke'mon _and you are in love with Nurse Joy"

"Right, sorry. Being a _Poke'mon_, I sometimes forget that"

**Punk;**

As they talked and Jamie made her weird assumptions, I couldn't help but be a little pissed off, Brock only had to be a prick to her and make people realise that I wasn't the worst of the worst, but no, even Mr-breaks-an-old-guys-hip had to be nicer. Talk about slipping lower on the scale, first the Shield stop her nose bleed, then Brock actually agrees that he's nothing but a _Poke'mon_ and he's in love with Nurse Joy, (I didn't get it either) Is this fucking bizarro world? Is everyone got mentally insane, and I'm the only sane one left? All he had to do was make her cry and treat her like a peice of filth, this is all Jamie's fault, if she wasn't so...Jamie then things would be somehow different. Yeah, it was her fault, it had nothing to do with me at all.


	24. Small issues

**Chapter 24 Small isues**

Officially work with Punk had begun for Jamie, for early hours of the morning Punk actually wasn't being that mean, he snapped and snarled but Jamie put that down to being woken so early, her sisters were the same so Jamie could handle that. By the time Punk sent her off with a list, Jamie was starting to think that maybe he didn't hate her so much. Jamie furrowed her brow as she scanned her list, something wasn't adding up and Jamie's foggy brain couldn't make the connection why. Jamie wanted to ask for help but her little bit of pride wouldn't allow it, she had figure things out for herself, she had to show people that despite her many disadvantages, she could still work, she could do this and she wasn't about to ask for help at little bump. Even though Batman told her too, she wanted to prove to Punk that she could work just as well as anyone else. Looking at her list then at her watch she started to hypervenitlate, it wasn't adding up and the letters started to move, they started to dance around the page and blur into each other until they were nothing more than black blurs. Jamie bit her lip as two people, who she assumed she had already met, walked by her, she just needed to calm down and think, she could do this, she had to keep believing that. Jamie slid into an empty room and closed the door, according to her watch assuming it was right, she had time to mull over her latest problem. Jamie sat down and took a deep breath, it wasn't a terror alert orange problem yet and she could do this, if worst came to worst she could always ring Batman, Batman would help her. Taking another terrifying look at her list, Jamie tried not to cry at her own stupidity, to anyone else it was a simple fix to a simple problem but Jamie was only seeing the problem, she had no idea what the answer was, if she knew that she wouldn't be sitting at the huge table in an empty room trying not to cry. Jamie willed the tears to stay inside, she wouldn't cry not when she had a point to prove, the point became muddled somewhat but she got some of it. That didn't phase her much, she was used to only getting some of the picture. Dean Ambrose came in the room to see the blonde sitting at the table, almost in tears, he could see it in her eyes, she wasn't far away from crying and Dean had always hated it when girls cried, it was just uncomfortable especially when you're a Shield member.

"You ok Jamie?"

Jamie looked up at him sadly, not wanting to admit she needed help but she had no choice, "Can you help me?"

"Sure" He took a seat next to her, "What do you need help with?"

Jamie passed him the paper, "It's all wrong and Punk is gonna be so mad. Can't do anything right!"

Dean took a look at it, down the side were times, followed by tasks to do and at the end was a bright pink tick and a purple smiley face. Dean didn't see the problem, "Jam I don't see what's wrong"

Jamie yanked it back in full distress mode, "Don't you see? It says there I should be finished at lunchtime but my clock says ten thirty, I'm missing something! But I don't see what!"

Dean took it back and looked it over again, "It looks like you're all done Jamie, you haven't missed anything, I think you can get a coffee and wait for Punk to give you more instructions"

Jamie's face lit up like candles on a birthday cake, "Really?"

"Really really" Dean smiled gently at her, glad that she wasn't about to cry. Jamie was too pretty to cry especially at the hands of that douche-bag CM Punk.

Dean hugged her as an excuse to feel her smooth skin against his, he couldn't help it, it was just something he needed to get out of his system.

**Punk;**

When I saw Dean Ambrose hugging Jamie, I wanted to kill him. I also wanted to kill myself, I wasn't meant to be jealous because I had no interest in Jamie, but again when I saw her face all lit up because Dean Ambrose had helped her and hugged her, I couldn't help the speeding envy rushing through my veins. There was only one logical thing for me to do, and that was get Jamie away from me and away from him. Seemed logical enough for me. To hell with everyone else.

**A/N Every good story needs a love triangle, because circles are just weird...Onwards Batman! Oh, and twenty star points to who can figure out who Batman and Robin the girl wonder relates too when Jamie mentions them, just a little bonus because I need more and more coffee...**


	25. Mean

**Chapter 25 Mean**

**Punk;**

I just kept seeing Dean and Jamie hugging, I don't know why, I didn't care, but it was there burnt into my retinas, it would never leave. I wasn't meant to care, after all Jamie was trash and I didn't care for trash but deep down inside me, I guess I did care because when I thought about Dean touching her I got angrier than I had ever been in my entire life.

_Shake it off Punk, get a grip! That girl is trash and you don't like trash remember. Get over it!_

I let that smirk come to my face, I was back in control, Jamie and her trashyness wouldn't get to me anymore. She may of been poison, but I now had an antidote. Jamie finally came and found me, a hot cup of coffee in her hands but at least she was free of Dean but back with that annoying smile, for a second I will admit it made me quiver but quickly I recovered and scowled at her. Her smile didn't waver but I saw those pretty blue eyes deflate a little, plan was totally working and now I just had to kick it up another notch.

"Here you Punk, the whole list is complete, just like you asked" She beamed at me, I ignored it, I had to. I snatched it off her making sure that her failed brain got the gesture. Her eyes deflated even more, this was going to be easier than I thought.

I scanned it over, she had done everything in record time, "Did you do it properly?" I snapped still looking over my list, I thought I had tricked her but apparently not.

"Yes. Thats what the smiley faces mean, I double checked to make sure I had done it"

I took the pen from my pocket and scribbled something else on the bottom, "You missed one"

Jamie shook her head in defence "No I didn't! I did it all! I know I did!"

I thrust it under her nose so she could see it "Well then why does that one not have a tick?"

Jamie shook her head again "You just wrote that in! You can't do that!"

I knocked the coffee cup from her hand making it splash all over the floor, "Clean that up"

"But, but, but" Jamie stuttered trying not to cry, trying to make her brain understand.

"Next time make sure you do the job properly, or maybe you would like to go to the unemployment line, wait do you even know what that is? Knowing you, probably not" I pushed past her making sure my shoulder barged her's, I left her standing there confused and upset. Ten percent of me felt like a jerk but the rest of it was justifyed, at least to me it was.

Jamie went straight to her father, she knew there was only one way to deal with this. She just hoped that her Dad agreed, if not then she had no idea what she was going to do. Jamie knocked on his door, she was so upset that she didn't even have the energy to giggle. Her father opened the door, looking at her in wonder, he didn't expect her to be knocking at his door so soon. Her face told the entire story, his girl was clearly upset.

"Dad I need to see Batman and Robin the girl wonder"

Shawn came out the door, his meeting could wait, Jamie clearly needed him. "Jam you can't do that, she's working and you're working" "But I need them!" Jamie protested, she wasn't crying yet, Jamie refused to cry, if she cried then Punk would win and Jamie knew that she couldn't let him win, she didn't know much but she knew that.

"Sweetie there working, but you can ring Batman" Shawn said softly trying to avoid Jamie from getting even more upset. Jamie started tugging her hair, she understood that she couldn't run to Batman for everything but just this one time she needed her sister, just this one time.

"Please! I need her, please!"

Shawn relented a little, "Alright but Big Show has to go with you"

Jamie agreed to that, she would of agreed to anything because all she heard was she could see Batman and Robin the girl wonder.

As soon as they got to the bar where Raven worked and where Storm was sure to be hanging out before her shift at the hospital, which was right across the street. Jamie flew in the door and ran straight to the bar, the bouncer was about to stop her but Raven waved it aside, Jamie just wanted to see her sister, she had no interest in drinking, not with the five hundred pound giant right beside her. Show said hello to Raven and Storm before going down the bar to talk to some of the other bar maids.

"Batman! I'm so happy to see you!" Jamie lent over and hugged Raven tightly around the neck before grabbing Storm "And Robin the girl wonder!"

Neither girl knew why Jamie had a fascination with super-heros, Harmoni was the Green Lantern and Iziah was Wonder Woman, but at least none of them were Aquaman, according to Jamie Aquaman was the worst superhero to be because apparently he is extremely slow. Moving on.

"What brings you our way Jam?" Raven asked nicely but could already see something big was on her mind. Her smile was there but her eyes had lost their spark. She had always hated that, Jamie losing eye spark meant she was giving up, she had fought too hard to quit now.

"There's a guy at work, he doesn't like me, he's really mean"

"Would you like me to bash him? I have a spare few minutes and a crowbar" Raven asked seriously, Jamie didn't quite understand this concept but she could be a very lethal enemy because where ever Jamie pointed, Raven, Storm and Harmoni would destroy.

Jamie shook her head, she didn't want Punk hurt, she wanted him to be nice but she knew that might not be possible. "He keeps trying to upset me and it's working, I don't want him to be able to upset me, I just..." Jamie had run out of words but as always Raven and Storm knew what she was trying to say.

"Jamie I think you should start fighting back" Raven said gently making her sister shake her head again.

"You said I shouldn't fight unless its for defence"

"Batman means fight back with your words"

Jamie rolled her eyes at Storm "Robin the girl wonder thats just stupid, I can't pick up my words and throw them at him, thats just dumb"

"You could always talk into a glass and then throw the glass at him" Storm suggested, Raven threw her a dark look before turning back to Jamie.

"We mean, if he says something mean, say something mean back. I mean, what do you do when Iziah calls you a bitch?"

Jamie giggled, "Tell Wonder Woman that she's talking about herself and that she's confused"

"Exactly, you don't let her mean words get to you, you take them and throw an insult back and thats what you gotta do with Punk"

Jamie narrowed her eyes at her, "How did you know it was Punk?"

"I'm not Batman for nothin you know"

Jamie giggled, "So you're saying, just treat him like he's Iziah and he won't be a jerk"

"He will most definately think twice about picking on you again"

Jamie brightened, now she knew what to do and thanks to Batman and Robin the girl wonder, she knew that she could do it.

**Punk;**

When she got back from her lunch, or whatever it was she was doing, she had her sparkly blue eyes back, knocking them out would be even more fun than the first time.

"Jamie did you do that job?" I snapped at her, her smile didn't waver but neither did her flared eyes.

I snatched the list off her, I didn't expect her to snatch it back and actually scald me as if I was a naughty child, "Don't snatch Punk, it's rude"

"You're going to stop me are you?"

"You know what I like, purple"

I took the list again, admittedly softer than before. "You completed everything, good to know that you can do simple tasks"

Jamie laughed making her tiny body bounce "Yeah, I love purple. And Yellow"

I don't know why but looking at her sparkly eyes that wouldn't stop glowing was really pissing me off, all she had to do was get upset and want to be away from me, "Jamie can you please pay attention? I know its hard because you're a little slow but try"

Jamie giggled again "You know what your issue is?"

"What?"

"You have your head stuck up your own butt,"

I took a step towards her angrily, how dare she say that to _me_! Jamie however didn't move, she just stayed where she was until my chest was touching her's.

"You better apologize Jamie, I'd hate to have to break your pretty face"

She just looked up at me, smirking deviously, "You realise your touching my boobs right?"

I couldn't help it, I lept away from her as I realised she was right. Jamie giggled again "Let me know when you're ready to play nice"

And now she was threatening me? Was she serious? According to that innocent yet serious look on her face she was, wrong game Jamie with the wrong guy. "And what are you going to do if I don't play nice"

She let out a slow blink, her hand patting my shoulder in a cold comfort, "You only have one brain, I have four and a half. Think about that." Jamie glanced at her watch "I should go, I have other things to do for you, I might go check out that axe collection. See you later"

She skipped away leaving me with only one feeling, I hated it but it was there sweeping my veins and threatening to take me over.

Cold yet sweet arousal.


	26. Mine

**Chapter 26 Mine**

As soon as she was done with work, Jamie headed to the hotel and straight to the bar, she was told that's where she could get a drink, and where her uncle might be, she was more than glad to take a seat next to Dean Ambrose, Jamie forgot alot but she wouldn't forget that he had helped her, he had taken a few moments of his precious time to help her, it was something that would stick with her. Kindness would always stick better, being kind to Jamie was rare (according to her) so when it came round, she made sure to remember it.

"Hey girl, what cha drinking?" Dean smiled at her, he saw Seth shoot a look at Roman but Dean ignored it, he didn't for a second believe that being friends with Jamie was bad, everyone needed at least one friend even if they were a Shield member.

"I can't drink, silly lion" Jamie giggled making everything bounce, it was only Seth that had his eyes on a place they shouldn't be.

"Because your Daddy said so?" Roman bit out gruffly, he wasn't meaning to be so gruff but his jaw hurt and everyone felt the wrath of his mood, even sweet Jamie. Difference was, he felt bad when he snapped at her.

Jamie just looked at him, she didn't catch that his tone wasn't a good one, sometimes she got it, sometimes she didn't. It was luck of the drawer really. "No, because I'm allergic to alcohol and if I drink it I'll spend the night vomiting and knowing me I'll look at it and try to figure out what I had for lunch, its not like I can remember it"

Roman couldn't help the little smile, he said nothing but his small smile was there.

"Don't worry about him Jam, he's just upset because his boyfriend is busy tonight and he's stuck with us" Seth informed her making Roman growl again, he didn't need to be reminded thank you very much.

Jamie swatted at him playfully, "Silly Rollins, _girls_, boys kiss _girls_. Silly Rollins"

Shield just looked at each other wondering whether or not to proceed, did someone like Jamie understand the concept of being gay? Or did her mind just not get it, like most everything else. Seth decided to give it a shot,

"Jamie, Roman here, likes boys. He's a boy that kisses other boys"

Her whole face shaded confused for a moment, "So he likes boys?"

"Yeah I do" Roman got out, clearly the three words were code for 'so what if I do?'

"So he's gay." Jamie concluded before sparking up with knowing, "Like Adrian and Gary! Aw that is so sweet!"

Roman laughed as Jamie gushed at him, whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that, he also clicked that Adrian and Gary were gay friends of her's. Jamie seemed understanding enough of men liking men, which is more than he could say for others in the locker room. Maybe Jamie was onto something with her injury.

"Can I guess who your boyfriend is!?"

"Uh sure, go for it"

She looked right at Seth, "Is it him?"

"No Jamie, its not Seth, and before you say it, its not Dean either"

"Who's Dean?"

"That would be me" Dean put his hand up, Jamie put her hand out cheerfully,

"Hi, I'm Jamie, nice to meet you"

Dean laughed shaking her hand "Hi, I'm Dean Ambrose also known as Leo the Lion"

"Good we've already met! I thought I was being rude, thank God, Batman says theres no need to be rude, even though she is like all the time"

Neither of them knew what to say to that, luckily they didn't have too because Jamie was off again. "You're not with Big Show are you?"

"No Jamie"

"Good because he would eat you and not in a good way"

"I assure you its not Big Show"

Jamie pursed her lips together trying to think of who it could be, "Well as long as its not Punk then thats ok, after everything I did to earn him"

Shield gave her odd looks, it was an odd statement but made them want to know more, they quickly learnt that talking to Jamie had that effect, you wanted to know but at the same time didn't want to know.

"Um Jamie, you earnt him?" Dean asked wondering just how Jamie earnt someone and secretly wondering how he could get on the list.

"Thats a long story, I think, but I could tell it if you wanna hear it?"

"Sure"

"Well when I was in the hospital, I couldn't walk and Punk became my friend, anyways he stood at one end of the bars and Batman said that if I wanted him I had to earn him by walking to him, I managed it and thats how I earnt him."

"Well that was a little disappointing" Dean said picking up his beer, Jamie's face fell somewhat,

"Why?"

"It wasn't that long a story" Dean winked at her, Jamie giggled making Seth and Roman sneak a look at each other. Obviously Dean was becoming more and more smitten with the young girl.

"Should I be concerned Jam, finding you here?" Shawn inquired smiling slightly, he was just happy that she was making friends, even if it was the Shield of all people, although she could do alot worse.

"Concerned about what? I was only sitting here with my friends telling stories that aren't really long but them seem long to me, and now I'm dizzy"

"Well I think its time Jamie went to bed, she's getting tired"

"Am not" Jamie pouted, "Wait yes I am tired, Jamie away to bed!" She lept off her seat, she was two steps away before Shawn gave the whistle to stop, instantly she stopped and looked to her father, "What?"

"Wanna say goodnight to your friends? Its rude otherwise" Shawn tried not to get giddy at the word 'friends' it was trying however, Jamie was the nicest girl alive and yet making friends was hard for her.

"Right sorry, night Rollins, night Dean, night Betty"

Roman bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh, being Betty wasn't a big deal, it wasn't like he was getting a complex from it, like Miz and everyone else who had there name called wrong, he knew what his name was.

"Night Jam" They all answered like good men. Jamie grinned happily that they weren't being rude like so many others, Shawn said a silent thank you to the Shield, bad guys or not, they were being nice to Jamie and making her happy, if they kept that up and not suddenly turn then they were alright in his book. "Ok Jamie, you can go now, do you remember the room number?"

"No" Jamie pouted again, "I also don't remember who I am, or who you are, or where I am, I'm so confused"

Shawn laughed at her weird joke, he understood that much about his 'different' daughter. "Haha Jamie, to bed with you girl"

Jamie giggled as she raced up the stairs. Shawn looked to the Shield, they wouldn't admit it but having Shawn say a light thank you was very rewarding, it was the veteran acknowledging them, they really would be assholes if that didn't make them feel good somewhat.

**Punk;**

So she did remember, I didn't think she would. I hated it but I liked it that she remembered. I tried to shake it away but I couldn't, I couldn't shake what I was feeling right now. Pride and affection that she had remembered that once upon time I was a nice guy.


	27. So a Viper walks into a bar

**Chapter 27 So a Viper walks into a bar**

Randy took a seat at the deserted bar in need of a drink, his friends had come with him but as soon as they saw the sign saying 'strippers' they ditched him. Not that Randy could blame them, he wasn't really good company these days. Lately Randy had been feeling lonely and it was eating at him piece by piece. He was just over it, over the one night stands and over the 'game' He knew that he was at that time in his life when getting to know a woman wasn't so scary, maybe it was he needed to stop his lonelyness, he had avoided trying all these years due to fear and insecureties but now he was ready for it, well he felt ready, he wouldn't know until he tried. Randy just wasn't sure how to proceed from here, he thought he knew but as it turned out, he didn't. He took a seat at the bar and waited for a bar maid. There were two of them down the line, whispering excitedly and staring at him, he was used to that by now, they didn't make any move to come and take his order, he found that a little rude. Light sounds of some band he hadn't heard of pumped through the stereo system, finally a bar maid came his way. He reconized her instantly, three years ago he took her out, Raven hadn't really changed much, her black and silver strands were a bit longer and her skin was more inked, but that was about it. She gave him a smile, her silver eyes practically dancing. For the first time in a while he was actually struggling to keep his eyes off her chest, that was harder than usual given how she was dressed, a tight bikini shirt, short shorts and a checkered apron, it didn't help that she was insanely beautiful.

"What can I get you sunshine?"

"Beer please"

Raven gave another winning smile, "Any one in particular or should I just surprise you?"

"Uh surprise me"

Raven walked to the fridge and pulled out the first beer her slender fingers wrapped around, "There you go sunshine"

Randy took a long drink, "Thank you"

She gave him a look, one that he wasn't so used too, he was used to being reconized. Her eyes lit up when she made the connection. "Randy Orton! I thought you looked familiar"

"Should I be hurt that you didn't reconize me straight away Raven?" Randy asked, that sly Viper smirk on his lips.

Raven waved it aside, "Nah, take it as a compliment, you've changed and grown. Take it as a good thing"

"I will, never thought about it like that"

Her friends ushered her over, still whispering and staring at Randy. Raven kept the eye roll to herself, barely. "Excuse me Randy"

She went over to her friends, Christy and Cherry, it was a mere coincidence that they shared names with former Divas, Raven liked to point this out as much as humanly possible, it didn't help that Cherry looked like the former Diva Cherry,

"What are you doing?" Christy looked at her, shooting glances between her friend and Randy Orton.

"I was servin' a customer and sharing small talk" Raven gave her that obvious look, like what else would she be doing.

"Do you know who that is?"

"Wait, I know this one. Don't tell me" Raven pretended to think extra hard about it before relenting, "Ok tell me"

"That is Randy Orton" Cherry half whispered, half shouted, her blue eyes alive with excitement.

"Oh so thats why he looked at me funny when I called him Frank"

"Raven let me tell you something, you don't talk to Randy Orton"

She hit her palm with her tiny fist, "I didn't realise he was deaf, I just hope my sign language is ok, I'm slightly rusty, last time I had to use hand signals, it was the early fifties and it hadn't even been invented, so you can understand my rusty-ness"

Cherry and Christy gave each other glances before deciding to let their friend in on the 'secret'

"Raven that is Randy Orton," "Yeah, we've established that" "You don't talk to him, you wait until he talks to you and then you thank God for the priviedge"

Raven just looked at them, "I wonder if he bleeds when you cut him"

Alarm rose in their eyes, trust Raven to go all dangerous, "Please don't cut him Raven"

"I'm not gonna cut him Cherry, I'm just wonderin if he can bleed, if he can feel pain, feel happines and so on and so fourth"

Cherry and Christy looked at each other, "Raven I think he can do all that"

"Wow!" Raven gushed like she had just discovered the cure for cancer, "It's almost as if he's human, just like you and me and that guy over there staring at the wall, I think he's drunk"

"Randy isn't just a human" Christy put in, "He's a sex God!"

Randy couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, every word spoken he could hear, each word she spoke Randy found himself liking Raven more and more, she was pretty funny.

"So my theory is correct" Raven pondered trying not to laugh, "If we can hear him when he calls for another beer, then he can hear us when we talk about him, that's almost mind bogglin"

Cherry and Christy turned bright red and started to busy themselves with the bar. Raven shook her head and went back to Randy, that large paw up, wanting another drink.

"So I'm a sex God huh?" Randy asked when she put another drink in front of him. He couldn't stop his blue eyes from looking her over, she was certainly more beautiful than he remembered.

"Apparently so unless you don't agree"

"Oh I agree, but a certain woman wouldn't, she had another opinion on the subject"

Raven had the burning feeling he was talking about her, she hoped she was wrong but deep down inside she knew she wasn't wrong. As always her mouth had dug her into a hole but like any other time, her mouth would get her out of it, or her right hook would. "So what did she say that was so bad Randy?"  
"I believe the words she used was rushy rushy" Randy let a smirk come out, Raven however kept her poker face. He was talking about her, figures that Dave couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Well if it helps, I don't think she was trying to be insulting, just callin it as she saw it"

Randy let out a slight shrug, "Maybe she was right, maybe she was wrong, either way it don't matter anymore, I'm over it"

Slyly she touched his arm, she wasn't used to being so forward but there was something about his eyes and inked arms that was starting to melt her icy veins. "Well you could always prove her wrong Randy,"

"What if I have nothin' to prove?"

Raven took her hand away promptly, "Then I guess you should move on from it and learn from the experience, although if it was me I would definitely want to prove my point, I'm egotistical like that"

Randy let out a stray chuckle, a laugh that he didn't have to force, it had been a while since a woman had done that too him, he was starting to like it more and more. "You don't seem very egotistical Raven"

Her eyes shone deviously, "Trust me, I'm all about the ego"

Randy didn't have a chance to say anything else, Teddy and Cody had finished watching strippers, now they joined him at the bar, Randy knew what was going to happen now and he hated to admit it. Cody and Teddy were still young and women seemed to flock to them more than him these days, it was the same way back in his Evolution days, he got all the pussy but now that he was older, the pussy went to the younger ones, like Teddy and Cody.

"Randy, we just saw this stripper with the biggest-" Cody started before his eyes landed on Raven, "Never mind them, you have the biggest pair of"

Randy elbowed him to shut his mouth, Teddy took that as his cue to jump in, his eyes pouring over the young bar maid. "Hi, I'm Teddy"

"And I'm a little creeped out" Raven couldn't help it, between Teddy and that thing on his friends lip, she was more creeped out than usual.

"And I'm Cody, may I say you are quite beautiful"

Both young men looked her over wondering who would be the lucky one to take her home.

"Hmmm, should I save time or should I let them dangle?" Raven asked herself, she did that alot.

"I'd let them dangle but I'm a prick like that" Randy answered her as he picked up his beer again.

Raven kept the evil laugh to herself, she decided that saving time might be a little kinder, at least it might stop the creepy factor. She looked at Teddy and Cody, "I'm not interested"

Cody gave her that smirk that usually changed minds, "You sure? You're not interested, not even a little bit?"

"You're right, I am interested" Raven smiled at them watching their eyes lit up like they had just won the lottery, "Solely in him" Raven pointed her black fingernail at Randy, "If for some strange reason I wind up going home with anyone that isn't myself, it will be him"


	28. So a psychopath walks into a hotel room

**Chapter 28 So a psychopath walks into a hotel room**

Through out the rest of her shift, Randy stayed and chatted with her, the more he did, the more he realised why he liked her the first time. Friendly despite her image saying different, a little weird but that just made her more interesting, and the best thing he could've hoped for from the young bar maid, she was treating him like he was a person, he could be himself and that was something he hadn't found in a long time. Sadly, Teddy was still trying to land the bar maid, of course that meant implying that Randy was too old for the 'job' Randy would've been pissed but he knew thats how the game worked, and he couldn't blame him after all Randy had taught him everything he knew. Randy couldn't help the sly grin and quiet laughter, Raven wasn't interested in anything to do with him, she had expressed that so many times that she finally just stopped trying. Instead she turned up the sound system and sang along to the music. She caught his eye looking at the clock, she gave him a coy wink as she went on with her work.

Randy couldn't help but feel that this was another game, it had the same feeling to it. A beautiful girl on his arm, heading towards his hotel room for a night of sex, Randy told himself that he would at least try to make it different, for one thing he would definately ask for her number, he would do all he could to try and maintain contact, just from the idle conversation about non-important things, he could tell Raven was different. For one thing, she wasn't randomly giggling at nothing, nor was she going on about him being the 'great Randy Orton' they were just talking and even having the odd laugh. Randy still felt like it was the game but he stuck to his guns, he would try and make it different, some how, some way. He unlocked his door and waited for her to bolt in and gush like the others, instead she trailed in after him, almost shyly.

"It really is beautiful in here Randy, being main event has its perks huh?"

Randy let out a viper-rous smile, "Yeah it does, but sadly all the girls like you stay away from me"  
"Girls like me?" Raven raised an eyebrow, a perfect silver stud going up with it. A hint of a coy smile on her angelic face,

Randy pulled her closer, a finger sweeping her soft skin, already it was different, he wanted to take his time to remember every inch of her, store it to memory incase things didn't go to plan.

"Yeah, the smart, pretty and slightly psychotic ones with huge egos, I think they're afraid of me"

Raven pulled him closer so every inch of him practically engulfed her, "I'm not scared of you Randy"

"Good" Randy finally captured her lips, he couldn't deny what happened even if he wanted too. A small spark that ignited the more he kissed her. Remembering not to be 'rushy rushy' he slowly, almost painfully slid his tongue into her mouth. Raven let out a grunt, a grunt that she had never erupted before, it was one of pure joy, a simple movement like feeling his tongue trying to catch her's made everything spin and swivel. She let her hands play over his shirt, pulling it up and cramming her hands underneath, the smooth muscles rippled under her touch, feeling her hands Randy forgot about going slow, he needed more skin and now. Pulling the buttons of her trench coat apart, his greedy eyes lit up more, Raven still in her work uniform got the blood pumping even faster, which was almost threatening. Raven pulled his lips back to her's, this wasn't rushy to her, this was a un-deniable lust that was dangerously close to spilling. His hands clawed at her bikini until it was nothing but a black puddle on the floor, his shirt and other various bits of clothing joined it, when she was naked his big arms lifted her off the ground and in a blind mass of need he dropped her on the bed. Quickly his naked body smothered her's, lips engulfing her as though he was trying to eat her alive. Raven kissed him fiercely, pushing her body into his creating a friction that she had never felt before. He let his lips flow across her face, her cheeks, chin and throat all surrending to his lips, Raven let out a quiver. Kisses weren't meant to feel this good but they did and she couldn't stop jiggling, anything to try and stop the flames engulfing her small frame. Randy let the Viper smirk fall across his lips, so far he was proving her wrong and that felt just as good as her naked skin. His lips found a nipple, pulling and biting softly making her push her chest up into his mouth. He let it go and moved to her other nipple trying to make it harder than it already was, that wasn't hard because with each touch and movement, she only got more excited. His tongue slid down her belly, small circles engraved on her flesh. Raven let her legs fall open so he could gain acess, the juice flowed out in a neat line. A primal growl from his vocal chords made her giggle, Randy face planted himself at her open area, that long tongue doing its job like an expert. Raven gripped the blankets in a vain attempt to calm down, it wasn't working. His tongue kept lapping over her and flicking inside her, Raven had no choice but to give in and let his tongue win the war. Raven let out puffs of air trying not to scream so loud that China could hear her. Randy kept licking and pushing his fingers inside, she needed to scream and he would spend all night trying to make it happen. He didn't need to wait long, his curved fingers pushed that secret button and Raven let out the most candy coated scream. He let her have the dripping moment before pulling away and letting his lips go back to her mouth. He had never had a kiss like this, so sweet and yet filled with lust, sparks wouldn't stop firing. Raven let out a whimper, his hips pushing inside her felt more painful than she remembered. Randy brushed a hand over her face softly, sorry that she was in pain because of him. Raven let out a deep breath, now that the sudden surprise was over she was starting to feel how great it felt to have him inside her. Raven pushed her hips up to meet him, Randy kissed her again as his body started to move. The springs cracked and the wall collided with the head board as their movements started to get more violent. Sweat dripped from his body onto her's, coating her in more ways than she initially intended, not that she minded. Raven let her body take control, pushing him to his back, her nimble legs swinging over his hips. Raven slid down on him slowly, feeling every inch of him spread through out her core. Randy grabbed her hips setting the pace, she started to move on her own trying to beat the fire that was exploding around her body. His hand smacked her booty in pleasure, he had to move his whole body, his two hands weren't nearly enough for her skin, he simply couldn't touch every inch of it and he needed to feel it, feel it and store it to memory. Raven held herself down as the sparks fired off and the evidence of joy slid down his body. Randy grabbed her hips again and pulled her with everything he had, his body stayed still and grew harder at the same time. Explosions like this wasn't usually the normal for him. Gently his lips went back to her's, letting his body slow down and regain its normal functions.

"Think I proved my point" Randy said huskily once his mouth was free and he was back in control of himself.

Raven let out a little giggle, her lips kissing his cheek gently "I think you did too"

All too soon Raven was getting off his body and pulling on clothing, Randy somehow, shuffled himself into bed, the sheets covering all the best bits. He didn't want her to leave, another first, he wanted her to stay the night.

"Raven, do you really have to leave?"

"Yeah I do, got other things to do." She popped the buttons of her coat into place. Raven wrote something on a bit of paper and put it on the table beside the bed, "Thats my number, use it as you see fit. However if you give it away to the entire locker room I so won't be happy, I don't fancy getting phone calls from Damien Sandow at three in the morning thank you very much"

Randy couldn't help but laugh, happy that at least he had her number, "Why would I give it to him?"

"Why would you find it funny to let your friends dangle in their own misery?"

Randy laughed again, she had him pegged already, he would've been pissed if she wasn't right and if he didn't like her. "Alright you got me, no Damien Sandow, what about Big Show?"

Raven laughed, "You're lucky you're pretty Rand, or else I would have to smother you"

"With your tits right?"

"Good night Randy" Raven gave him a quick peck before sliding out the door.

When she closed his door and turned around, she came face to face with her uncle, Raven couldn't help but jump with fright, she really wasn't expecting to see him. His face narrowed with concern, his niece didn't usually make it her habit to come out of random hotels, "What were you doing in there?"

Raven however was still trying not to have a heart attack, "Do you have to do that? Bloody people and their need to give me a bloody heart attack, seriously not cool"

"Who's in there for you to be visiting at such a late hour?" Hunter asked, not liking where this was going.

"None of your business"

"Are they still alive? You didn't massacre anybody?"

"No Hunter, everyone is fine I give you my word"

Hunter eyed the door before eyeing his niece, he really didn't want to get into it at least not now. "C'mon, I guess now that you're here we can talk"

"About?" Raven asked as she followed him away from Randy's door, she was pretty sure she heard the Viper laughing. Once she and Hunter were sitting at the bar, Hunter finally talked about his latest concern. Jamie and Punk's bullying.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothin'"

"Nothing? Raven you realise that he's being a giant prick to her, making her all upset and what not"

"Hunter there is nothin I can do, at least not legally. If I killed everyone that hurt her, the morgues would be very happy with all the dead bodies"

"I hate seeing her so upset"

"So do I, but I can't go around hurting everybody that is mean to her"

Hunter shot her a look which made those usually light eyes turn dark "Don't look at me like that Hunter, like I don't care because I do, but Jam has to learn how to deal with these types of things by herself"

"I still don't like it" Hunter said gruffly, he knew in a way she was right but still sitting back and letting Punk hurt her wasn't an option he wanted to take.

"Yeah me neither, but if we keep picking her up after a fall, she's never going to learn how to do it herself."

"And what happens if he hurts her pyshically? Let her deal with it"

"He's not that stupid, but if it turns out that I'm wrong then I will deal with it. Until then I should be gettin home, me legs are killin me"

"Rae, just tell me who was in the hotel room?"

"What hotel room?"

"The one you came out of, who was he or she?"

"If it's not relevant to Jamie then I don't have to answer, thats the rule"

"You just made that up"

"Yeah I did" Raven agreed before sweeping out of the hotel and leaving Hunter to stew in his own confused juices.


	29. Bad ideas

**Chapter 29 Bad ideas**

**Punk;**

The moment I put my feet on the plane, I knew it was going to be a day that I regretted, or at the very least didn't like. I could feel it in my weary bones, or maybe it was because Dean Ambrose was sitting next to Jamie, sharing laughter and randomly touching her arm, she didn't try to move it which just pissed me off even more. I stalked up to them and instantly made my presence well known.

"You. Move" I barked at Dean, I really didn't expect him to obey, it was nothing more than a power play. Like I expected he didn't move, he just looked at me with that smile, it made me want to punch him the hell out.

"Why should I?"

"You're in my seat"

"No Punk, I'm in my seat. Next to Jamie" He flashed me a victorious smile and turned back to Jamie, "So who are you writing too after this Jamie?"

"I have no idea, I'll have to consult my list" She tore her eyes away from the screen and looked to me, "Good morning sleepy head, how did you sleep?"

"Fine" I said tightly before going back to Ambrose, "Move, you're in my seat"

"No I'm not"

"My assistant, my seat" I fell back to that, Jamie was my assistant and if I didn't sit with her then how could I give her todays jobs, I don't think people would like it if I shouted them across the plane. Not that I cared mind you, I just wanted Dean away from Jamie.

"Maybe if you ask him nicely and stop being a jerk, he might just move. Ever thought of that?" Jamie piped up, her blue eyes shining, "Or if you really want too, you could both strip down and wrestle in a vat of lime jelly, oh I love lime jelly!"

We both just looked at her, wondering if she was serious, she was. "Jamie, we are not wrestling in a vat of jelly"

"Why? Afraid you'll get beaten?" Dean smirked at me, I knew he was only baiting me, at least I hoped he was, I really didn't want to think he was serious about the lime jelly vat, that would be way too weird. Especially this early in the goddamn morning.

"Just move Ambrose,"

He actually got out of my seat and let me in, "Relax, there it is. I'll see you at lunch time Jamie, I know a great place to get tacos"

"Oh I love tacos!" Jamie beamed at him, no doubt they were talking about getting lunch before I came about. "Oh can we also get jelly, I really feel like jelly now, but only green jelly"

Dean chuckled leaning across to ruffle her hair, "Of course, I only like green jelly too"

Once he was away from us Jamie went back to her laptop, her slender fingers hitting keys, her pink tongue sticking out the side of her mouth, a little ball glinting in the light.

"Your tongue is peirced" I didn't think someone like Jamie would even consider peircings, she seemed like too much of a goody goody good girl to have something shoved through her skin.

"My tongue is what now?" Jamie asked looking up from her laptop, "Right that. Yeah got it done"

"Why?"

She just gazed at me, "Because I wanted it done, is there a law against it?"

"Just didn't think you would be that type of girl to have metal shoved through your body,"

"I have no idea what you just said but I take it you've agreed to give me your energy"

"You are not having my energy, I need it"

"So selfish!" Jamie giggled patting my arm gently, "I'm joking, of course you need your energy, but I'll take what ever is left over, I love energy. It tastes like rainbows. So bright and what not"

I quickly stopped my laughter in its tracks, I wasn't meant to be nice to her, I was meant to hate her. It was getting harder I admit but I would get over that.

"Are you friends with Dean Ambrose?"

"Yeah, he is so nice, unlike some people I could mention"

That short stab was directed at me, I knew it was, well if she wanted me to be mean then who was I to deny her that. "I'm surprised that you could even make friends given the fact that your more than a little slow"

Her eyes darkened as she processed my insult, I gave her that time, anything to stop her smiling and making me laugh. She let out a sigh before standing up and putting her laptop on the seat.

"Move please, I have to pee"

I put my legs up blocking her from leaving, "No can do"

"Well if you don't move I'm gonna have to climb over you and warning, I fall alot"

I instantly moved my legs, it was gonna be bad enough that she shuffled past me, I couldn't handle it if she was all over me. I got a nice little view of her cute behind as she went past. Jamie stopped and lent down so her blue eyes were mere centimetres, millimetres even, "Don't touch my laptop, my letter is very important, if you touch it I'll know"

It was creeping me out a little having those unblinking eyes that close to me. "Alright I won't touch it, now go pee"

Jamie pulled away and skipped to the bathroom, we all knew what was going to happen while she was in there, it was just human nature. When the door was shut I lent over and read her email, I wasn't touching her laptop but she didn't say anything about reading it either. Strike one up for me.

Her email was a fan letter, although not the usual kind, people usually wrote to famous people, famous people they admired but Jamie, well this was her email.

_'Dear Snakes on a Plane;_

_I really liked the part when those snakes bit that woman's boobies, you could tell they were fake! The boobies, not the snakes._

_Signed _

_PS Do you know Saw?_

Yeah, Jamie wrote to movies, I tried my hardest not to laugh, it was cute I had to admit. When I turned my head those bright blue eyes were back, millimetres away from me, I jumped back, girl pee'd fast.

"I told you not to touch my laptop"

"I didn't touch it, I read your email, you realise that you're writing to a movie right?"

Jamie shuffled past me and put her ass back in the seat, "Yeah I realise that, why are you being so Hitler this morning?"

"Do you even know who Hitler is Jamie?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah I do, unlike some people I have a memory"

"Hurting you isn't an option for her, she loves you too much"

I flicked my head towards her, wondering why the hell she just said that, those eyes rolled back into focus, it wasn't the rolling that scared me, it was what she said, the last time she did that, she was right on the mark. Whore didn't love me and she was cheating, how the hell she knew it then was as much a mystery as this current episode was. Someone, I'm picking her, loved me. That scared me and I wasn't quite sure how to take it.

"You're staring at me, why?"

"Do you know what you just said?"

She scrunched her eyes up in her attempt to remember, "I asked you if you knew who Hitler was,"

She didn't remember, her damaged brain was blocking out that part of the conversation, I wanted to be happy about that but I couldn't, I wanted to know if it was true, if she did have other feelings for me. Jamie looked at me full of question, "Well do you?"

"Yeah I do. Do you?"

"Yeah I know him, I read all about him, he was a giant knob head. It was like reading about Iziah, but in male German form but there was one thing about him I liked"

"What?" I had to ask because how is it possible to like anything about Hitler of all people, and then it clicked, there was only one thing about him that someone like Jamie would like, "His moustache?"

Jamie let out a giggle, "Yeah, he ruined the box moustache for everyone. Now if you will excuse me, I have to finish my letter writing"

Through out the course of the plane trip, she wrote too three movies, one tv show and Santa Claus, and her letter to Santa Claus wasn't a nice one.

_Dear Santy Claws;_

_Why are you so fat? I have it on good authroity that you survive mostly on water so how the hell are you so fat? And where is my paintball gun? I left it beside the cookies that I was forced to leave out for you and now its gone, so not only are you fat, your a stealer as well, I knew it well I demand you return my paintball gun at once and while your at it, lose some weight you fat bastard, I'm glad that Stephanie hit you with his car, your lucky it was him, if it was me I would've backed over you twice just to make sure that you was dead, _

_Signed , _

_PS Do you know the Easter Bunny? He has my chocolate! _

I couldn't stop laughing, I wasn't meant to but I couldn't help it, one would think someone like Jamie would adore Santy Claus, turns out I shouldn't assume anything about little Jamie, because as it turned out, I was wrong all the way.

When we finally left the plane and I actually helped her down, partly because she was afraid of going down the stairs and she was making a fuss with the others, so I helped her even if I did kick up a giant stink, anything to hide the fact that I liked touching her soft skin. I dropped my stuff off, she was in the room next to mine which was meant to be for my benifit, I only saw it as not being able to escape her, I hated that I liked that thought.

"So what list are you giving me today Punk?" Jamie asked keeping up with my strides easily, I guess those lovely long legs made that easy, I shouldn't be thinking about her legs, but they looked so good. Forcing my thoughts off her legs, I snarled at her.

"You're not working from a list, you'll be with me, that way I'll know that you've actually done it"

"That makes no sense to me, but you're the boss, so just tell me what to do Captain"

_Take off your clothes. Punk! Stop it!_ "I need a drink,"

"What kind of drink?" Jamie asked whipping out a pencil and paper, her face all set in concentration.

"Red Bull"

Jamie giggled, "You can't drink a red bull silly man"

"The name of the drink I want is a red bull"

"Alright, you don't gotta yell. Chillax" Jamie rolled her eyes, "Where have I heard that before? Man this is gonna bother me all day"

Jamie put the coins into the machine and selected what she hoped was red bull, thats what the label said but she had found out that labels could be wrong. After all the label on Iziah's jar said sugar but when she ate it all she tasted was burning. Labels could be decieving.

"Could you hurry up new girl, we're thirsty"

Jamie whipped around to see twins, her eyes lit up. "You guys are twins!"

Brie clapped her hands mockingly, "Yeah well spotted, wow you must be a genius"

Jamie giggled "Yeah right, Batman is a genius and maybe Robin the girl wonder, but not me"

"We know that" Nikki spat out, "You're the spastic around here getting in our way"

"I can't believe that your the newest addition to our Diva's roster, man this division is going down"

"What are you even talking about?" Jamie asked clearly confused, "I'm here to help Punk, you know he can be really nice when he wants to be"

Brie laughed harshly, "Seriously? Punk isn't nice, he's an asshole"

"He is not!" Jamie yelled, "You're wrong you stupid whore!"

Brie and Nikki advanced on her but quickly stopped when they saw who was behind her, Brock Lesnar scared them and rightfully so. Jamie turned around and saw him there, standing by her ready to help her against the slutty twins.

Jamie took Punk's drink and looked to the girls, "Well I'd love to stay and chat but you two are total bitches. Bye bye now"

"You shouldn't be by yourself Jamie"

"And you shouldn't be here, you should be tellin' Nurse Joy that you love her. Her red hair won't wait forever Brock"

The big man laughed, "I have told her and she told me that as long as I was a married man, then we couldn't do anything"

Jamie stopped in her tracks and looked at him clearly impressed, "Are you saying that you wouldn't cheat on your wife even for Nurse Joy?"

Brock laughed again "Thats exactly what I'm saying, I love Nurse Joy but I love Rena more"

Jamie stroked his big arm how you would stroke a cat, "Aw you is so sweet for a man guy that broke my Dad's arm. Oh and by the way" Jamie smacked him as hard as she could, he didn't even feel it or register it as pain. "Thats for breaking his arm, that was very rude of you, its not his fault that you can't be with Nurse Joy"

"You're right and I'm sorry, I will apologize to him when I see him"

"Make sure you do Brock or I, well I can't do much to you but I'll get Batman in here if I gotta"

"Well when you do let me know, cause I need to have a little conversation with him"

Jamie cracked up laughing, "Batman is a girl you silly pokemon"

Brock took her back to Punk, the champ was surprised to see her with him and still be one piece, Brock didn't have much patience but somehow for Jamie he had kept his cool.

"Next time Punk, don't leave her alone" He all but growled, Jamie being by herself could only bring trouble, those slutty twins had proven that, Brock didn't want Jamie hurt as much as he wanted himself to be mortially injured.

"And tell me what will happen if I do"

"If she gets hurt, then I'll hurt you" He smiled down at Jamie, "I'm gonna go and apologize to your Dad, then I might have lunch with Nurse Joy"

"Oh and if you see my frisbee, can you return it to me? Thanking you!"

**Punk;**

"Did you get my drink?"

She handed it to me, beaming that she had complete the task. "There you are Punk, I hope those two girls get a pokeball thrown at them, say those things about you, how dare they?"

"What did they say about me?"

"They said that you was an asshole, but I defended you, yes I did"

"Well next time don't. I don't want you defence nor do I need it"

Jamie's face dropped, "Ok" She whispered to herself clearly upset, she thought she had done good, she had but I still didn't want her defence, I didn't need it, I was a big boy.

"Hurry up, we have work to do"

Jamie trotted beside me the rest of the morning, happily talking to herself and completeing various tasks that I barked at her, I really shouldn't have told her to work with me, she was torturing me without even knowing it, everytime she bent down I could see right down her shirt and I wasn't exactly trying not to look. Her whole body was something that I wanted more time to ogle, I wanted to touch every inch of her just so I knew what it felt like. It was a bad idea, having her close was driving me insane, I guess I liked the torture. Finally at lunch time I got my peace, she skipped away to have lunch with the Shield, well with Ambrose at least, I tried not to growl as he offered his arm like a gentleman and led her out the door to what I'm guessing would be a cafe. Oh how I hated him at this point, hated him more than I hated myself and that was alot right now. Mainly because I couldn't deny the fact that I was starting to get more and more attracted to Jamie, I shouldn't but I was and that was more annoying than anything.

Her turn on torture didn't stop after lunch, she was full of bounce which made her tits bounce, I told her to go and get me another drink, more red bull wouldn't hurt and at least she would be away from me. I gave her the room number where I would be, we had a meeting and Jamie would take my notes. At least thats what she thought, I gave her the wrong room, I couldn't handle being near her a second longer and I couldn't stand anyone else being near her either. Halfway through the meeting which her father was taking, Jamie bounded in. My drink in one hand, a banana in the other.

"Sorry I'm late, I got the wrong room. Silly me!"

"Thats fine Jamie, take a seat next to Randy so I can continue"

Jamie plopped on the spare seat next to Randy, she put the can down and slowly peeled her banana as Shawn went on with the meeting. She wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention and now neither was I, I was too busy looking at her slender fingers working the banana skin, weird I know but even something that ordinary was somehow beautiful to watch. Once it was peeled, she lay it on a napkin that she had snatched from Randy.

"Alright are there any questions or queries?" Shawn asked finishing up, Jamie's hand shot up instantly waving around like a lasso.

"Yeah how about a little less yakety yak yak and more choppin the hell up my banana, what am I meant to put the whole thing in my mouth?" Jamie picked it up and shoved it in her gob, it looked, well you can guess how it looked, it was one lucky banana, "Hello!" Jamie lit up with glee, even with her brain damage, she knew what it looked like, or felt like rather.

"Anyone from the meeting that isn't Jamie" Shawn asked nicely, Jamie took the fruit from her mouth and laid it back on her napkin,

"Well thats rude Dad, I was talking, see this is your problem, you never listen to anyone but yourself"

"Randy, if you please"

Randy gently grabbed Jamie's lips and pressed them together, his finger by his lips told the story, Jamie was to be quiet now. "Shhh little one. Men are talking"

Her whole face lit up like a jack-o-lantern, but she was quiet like Randy had said. I was glad that she wasn't talking anymore, it was driving me crazy but on the other hand I wanted to punch Randy, how dare he touch her, or treat her like that?

_You do it Punk_

_I'm different_

_How? _

That was the million dollar question now wasn't it? Why was it any different?

I struggled to come up with a justifyed answer.


	30. A little too far

**Chapter 30 A little too far**

**Punk;**

All through out the meeting I kept my eyes glued to Jamie, well in the best way I could without being obvious of course, I didn't want anyone knowing that I was looking at her, I knew what those fuckers would say and I had no time for it. Even if I was beginning to admit that I thought the girl was getting more and more attractive by the second. Is it even possible for women to do that? To just sit there and get prettier? I don't know, I'm not an expert on women but as far as I was concerned, Jamie was. Everytime she moved, my green eyes caught it and everytime she let out those little giggles, I felt the tingle come up my spine, I hated it but at the same time, I was starting to like it, I mean after all it had been awhile since I had had tingles like this, maybe I should just enjoy it and not hold myself back from it? No! The last time I did that my heart got ripped out, and the time before that and the time before that, enough was enough. Jamie wasn't gonna be another whore that ripped my heart out, because she wasn't coming anywhere near it, even if she did look ridiciously hot sitting there poking Randy in the arm while making beeping sounds like a robot, every now and then she would stop to giggle, don't ask me why but she was. I don't know what was weirder, the fact that she was poking him or the fact that he hadn't yelled at her yet, Randy was another one that didn't have much patience when it came to being annoyed, and I can safely say that someone one repeatedly poking his arm would annoy the Viper greatly, but all he did was throw her a smile and let her do it, I could see why, Jamie was cute beyond words and maybe just letting her do it would be easier than kicking up a giant fuss, or maybe it was because her father was in the room and even though HBK didn't like getting into fights, he did have some pulling power with the powers that be. Finally the meeting was closed and we were allowed to leave to get ready for the show. Randy shot her another smile, the one that could reduce women to quivering jelly, I only know that because I've seen him do it.

"Me and my arm are going now Jamie"

"Could you maybe just leave me your arm?"

Randy actually let out a deep rumble, he rarely did that for anybody. He, by nature, just wasn't a humourous man but Jamie had done it somehow. "Um no, I need my arm Jamie, if I don't then this little thing called death happens"

"Yeah that is a problem, I had that problem once, being close to death, I really didn't like it, there were no bright lights anywhere."

Randy laughed again "Well if death is a prick then maybe you shouldn't be friends with him"

"Alright, but you gotta tell him for me, you're alot bigger and scarier than me. Last time I tried, he laughed at me but that could've been the bright rainbow wig I was wearing"

"Alright I'll tell him, and I think Punk wants you" Randy pointed to where I was 'patiently' waiting for Jamie, I wanted her to hurry the fuck up, there was shit to do and she just mindlessly decides to talk to Randy, maybe I was jealous of the attention she was giving him? No, thats just stupid.

Jamie poked him in the belly, giggled then bid him goodbye. At long last. When she skipped, (I found that Jamie skips pretty much all the time, its nice to watch honestly.) up to me, that smile on her face, I wanted nothing more than to slap it off.

"Sorry Punk, but I just had to talk to Aquaman, he's a little slow" Jamie whispered her blue eyes practically dancing around in her skull.

"Pot calling the kettle black right there"

Jamie just looked at me, "I don't know what that means"

Rather than explain it, I merely latched onto her arm and started to drag her away so I could complete my mental list of things to do. Right before the door, Shawn stopped me and practically looked daggers through where my hand was. He pretty much unlaced my fingers, "I would appriciate it if you didn't pull my daughter like that"

It was his nice way of saying that if I did again, he would kill me.

Before I could say something that would get me in trouble, Jamie interveined and what she said actually made me gape at her.

"Dad don't be mean to Punk, he did nothin wrong."

"Grabbing my daughter and pulling her around like some annoying weight is wrong Jamie" His sentence was light and fluffy for his girl despite wanting to rip my head off, probably.

"He wasn't pulling, he was leading and he grabbed me because there is a wind today and I'm afraid of being blown away, you know, cause I'm so little."

He shot me an evil glare and it was clear as day what he meant, 'stop doing that to his little girl, I would be murdered'

Now Jamie latched onto me and started to pull, girl had some serious strength on her I admit. "Now if you don't mind us, me and Superman have some serious work to do"

Once we were clear of people and stuff, I took my arm back and practically glared at her. "Any reason why you called me Superman?"

"Because you are Superman" Jamie said like it was obvious and I the one asking stupid questions. "Now if you're done with your annoying questions, lets do some work"

"The only thing I have to do is, work out"

She took my hand again and began to pull. Apparently she knew where she was going and I had no choice but to be pulled, well I did but I admit I wasn't doing much to stop it, I was busy looking at her butt, I admit that. We arrived in front of the gym and thats when she dropped my hand,

"Alright Superman lets do a work out, although personally I don't think you need to work out, you look utterly delicious the way you are, well you could always smile more, you look pretty when you smile" Jamie beamed at me which made me scowl at her, gently she out two fingers at the corners of my mouth and pushed them up,

"There you go Punk, much better!"

I slapped her hands away which made her giggle.

"It's like I was being naughty! Batman does that too, says its the only way I'll learn" Jamie shrugged before pushing the door open, thankfully for me it was only John Cena and Roman Reigns in there, thankfully they weren't making out, yes John Cena is gay and yes he goes out with Roman, yeah I'm creeped out too. Jamie put her little hands on my lower back, near my kidneys and started pushing me in the room as if I was furniture that needed moving.

I made her stop and untangled myself from her, quickly I went to the nearest machine, Jamie let out a giggle and stood in front of me and started spiral out her own brand of motivation.

"Go Punk! Work that torso! Bend those arms!" She shook her fist at me, "Bend them!"

"And how are you Miss Jamie?" Roman drawled in his deep voice, Jamie turned to him but didn't squeal,

"I am not speakin to you. Excluding what I just said"

Roman actually looked hurt, or maybe he was acting, I don't know. "Why are you mad at me?"

From the corner of my eye I saw her look to John, well his bright shirt anyway. "You hurt the bright shirt! It did nothin to you and you just hurt it, how could you do that to the shirt?"

"The shirt or the person wearing the shirt?" John asked trying not to laugh, it made me push harder.

"The guy wearing the shirt can take care of himself, I'm sure, but the shirt!" She looked at Roman, "You hurt the shirt, thats just mean and there is nothing you can say that will make it better, ever!"

Roman pulled out a bright green lollipop, "Even if I give you this Little One?"

Jamie glared at it for a whole three seconds before the smile burst on her face "Ok you're forgiven but you have to say you're sorry to the shirt, you hurt its feelings"

And you know what? He actually did it, he turned around looked at John's shirt and said sorry. Jamie danced at her victory.

"And now I like you again Betty!"

"Thank you, now I feel better"

I pushed harder and harder making me strain somewhat, I had never pushed this hard but I had too, it was the only way I could block Jamie out.

"You know what your problem is Betty?"

"My problem with what Jamie?"

"Why you keep attackin the shirt, I know what the problem is, you have a thing against bright colours. Why is that?"

"You know what your problem is Jamie?" I found myself spitting at her, I guess I had had enough. Something was getting to me and I don't know what, whether it was Jamie and her new found friendship with Roman, or the way she was so bright and bubbly, but I hated it all at that moment. "Your problem is Jamie that your a retard" I spit evily as I looked at those beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly they stopped being so vibrant and happy, they just darkened until they looked black.

"What did you say?" Even her happy voice had changed, it was laced with something that I didn't even reconize. It was dark I knew that much.

"I said you're a retard and thats your problem"

I don't know what happened, one minute she was alright and the next she was screaming like a banshee and leaping at me, she got in a few good smacks to my chest before Roman _and _John pulled her away, it actually took both of them to try and restrain her. The darkness inside her was controlling her now and all she wanted to do was attack me, no one would've thought that Jamie had this dark side but she did and right now she was trying to rip my head off, Roman and John dealt with her trembling body as I hurled myself out of the room, Jamie still leaping and bounding like a rabid dog. Guess I found her trigger, retard was a word she didn't like.

After I had cooled down from my jealous temper tantrum, I guess you could call it, the reality sank in. I had really hurt her and I hated myself for it, I hated that I cared. Usually I didn't but hurting her feelings, well it just made me feel like the crappiest man alive, the way her whole body shook with rage, it was like calling her that word (I promised myself that I would never use it again to hurt her) was the raw nerve I had been looking for. I could litterly see the cut in her chest as that word spewed from my mouth, I had hurt beyond words and unlike Jamie fashion, she wanted to kill me for it. I looked down my shirt and examined my chest, a few red marks but nothing that would prevent me from working tonight. Although maybe feeling like the lowest human being ever might do it.

"You owe her an apology" John spat coldly at me, another way I could tell that I had crossed the line and gone too far, John never got frosty with anyone, even if he was mad at you, he had this way of talking to you that actually makes you wish he would yell or throw a fist, but clearly he felt for Jamie in someway too because parts of him I never knew exsisted were coming out.

"Yeah I know" I sighed, I wasn't gonna argue with him on this one because John was right, I had crossed the line in a major way.

"You realise what happened after you left right?" John asked, that tone of his not getting any warmer.

When I didn't respond, he decided to make me feel that little bit worse. "After she was restrained enough to calm down, she broke down into hurt tears, sobbing herself into a panic attack"

"Is she ok?" New worry sprang into my veins, I would never forgive myself if she was re-hospitilized because of me.

"Luckily for you, she is" John spat before shoulder barging past me, another thing he didn't usually do.

I found Jamie quicker than I thought, she was talking to herself as she drew on her arm, I guess she was waiting for me, although that shouldn't of been a secret, she was outside my locker room after all.

"Hi Jamie"

She looked up at me and for the first time since I had met her, those blue eyes were cold. She didn't say anything but went back to her drawing.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, I never should've said that to you"

"No you shouldn't of" Jamie agreed coldly, still not looking at me. I tried the same trick as Roman. I pulled out a bright red lollipop and waved it some what bribingly in front of her. She looked at it and for a moment I thought I had her. Instead she took off me, put on the ground and stomped on it until it was little crumbs. "It won't work this time Punk"

"Jamie I really am sorry"

She pointed to the crumbs, "Thats what you did to my feelings. There's no coming back from that. Now good day"

"Jamie!" "I said good-day!"


	31. Still human

**Chapter 31 Still human**

**Punk;**

When I finally caught up with Jamie she was sitting at the hotel bar drinking coke, I only guessed it was coke but I think my guess was pretty much correct. Before I went up to her, I allowed myself to just look at her properly, the long honey-blonde hair tied into a long plait, slender in some parts like her back and belly, curvy with her ass and breasts, the live blue eyes practically sparkling, it was like she was an animae character but still on her, they worked. It wasn't just her beauty, it was _her_, she was just a person you wanted to know and when she gave you the time of day, (even though she did it to almost everyone) it just made you feel special, and you wanted badly to keep her attention. I was no different because I was standing here like a school boy peering at her, wondering if she was going to talk to me. Jamie was the girl that made you believe in love at first sight, I felt it at the hospital all those years ago and as I stood here watching her, I felt that twang again. But as always I was going to ignore it. I had too, for now anyways.

I took a seat next to her at the bar, from sitting right next to her I smelt the aroma coming off her, a woman always does smell better than a man, but Jamie didn't smell like normal women, all flowery and what not, she smelt like something higher up, like a Godess. Moving on.

"Hey Jamie"

She looked at me and bit her lip so hard she drew blood, she wanted to say hello but her anger at me had over ridden that. It just made me smile somewhat.

"I know you wanna talk to me Jamie, I can see it in your eyes"

Jamie let out a long defeated sigh, "You know what Punk, you win"

"What?"

"You win. You wanted me to hate you and now I do, I hope the victory tastes good because losing tastes like crap. Just like pasta with chives, whose stupid idea was it to put little green things in pasta? I mean you take a food thats already nice and just make it gross, I mean come on! Thats as bad as those stupid people that put peas and onions in bacon and egg pie, bacon and egg pie, pretty obvious to me"

I let her tangent go on, it was nice to hear but I knew that I would have to put the conversation back on track. "Jamie I really am sorry about what I said, I really didn't mean to hurt you"

An angry sigh left her perfect little mouth, "You know what hurts the most, it wasn't the name you called me and it wasn't even the fact that it hurt, no it was the fact that you _knew_ it would hurt me, you knew it would upset me but you just didn't care, you hurt me on purpose and you promised me you would never hurt me. Anyways, I'm done with this conversation, I no longer wish to speak to you about this because it's only making me angry and I cannot handle it if I get angry twice in one day, I'm also hungry, I feel like bacon and egg pie, minus the peas and onions pf course, I really do like bacon and egg pie, its really good with whipped cream."

She looked at me in wonder, "What I was saying? I lost track"

"You said that you forgive me for being a jerk and you will only accept my apology if I promise to never do it again and bring you bacon and egg pie, which I'm happy to do" The lie rolled so smoothly off my tongue I wondered how it was possible, I expected it to work and Jamie and me could start again, however this happened.

Jamie slapped me across the face angrily, "Thats for thinking I'm stupid" Another painful slap "Thats for lying to me" One last slap and her confused face "I don't know what that was for"

She gathered up her little bottles and stalked her way to her room for the night, still muttering about me lying and thinking she's stupid, looking at her I realised something that most people would already know, or not know. She may of had an ever lasting injury, she may be a bit naive and sometimes lost, but take away all that, Jamie is still human and she still feels emotion and despite her ramblings about bacon and egg pie and pasta, she was angry and upset with me and for the first time in a long time, I hated the victory I had gained because hurting her that deeply wasn't something I wanted to do.


	32. How am I meant to feel?

**Chapter 32 How am I meant to feel?**

**Punk;**

Sighing, I took myself to my room with no new hope that Jamie would suddenly be friends with me again, she was pissed royally at me and I don't blame her, I had tried to apologize but I guess two words weren't enough, I was starting to think that perhaps I needed a bigger gesture to show her that I was really sorry, or maybe I should just leave it and let her stew. Instead of taking the lift I decided to climb the stairs, my room was right next to Jamie's and I was hoping that by the time I got to my room, she wouldn't be there or asleep or something. When I got in I heard her pottering around, it bought a smile to my face, she sounded so happy, her flute like voice spurting off some song, usually I would reconize any song but Jamie's song didn't seem to make much sense. It was just random words and an even more random tune, still I could hear the happiness in her voice, it actually hurt to know that if I went in there or she saw me, it would vanish and she wouldn't be happy no more. I pulled out some night gear and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and stuff, I could still hear her voice, only it was louder now that I was closer. In this weird hotel the bathrooms were connected, we were sharing a bathroom, yeah its weird and really messed up but we don't choose where we stay, some hotels were different and some had shared bathrooms, weird shit aside I listened to Jamie and let myself believe for a second that I wasn't the worst human being alive. I finished up and was on the way out when I heard her talking, for a split second I thought she was talking to me, sadly it sunk in that it wasn't me she was talking too when I heard her say 'Batman!"

"Hey Jam, I heard about what happened, you ok?" Raven looked to her younger sister concerned, Jamie took most insults with a grain of salt, but the R word was just something that broke her, it was heart wrenching to see but in a way good, it showed that somewhere deep down, Jamie was still normal. Well to a point.

"Yeah I guess" Jamie shrugged, "Raven he said sorry, should I forgive him?"

_Yes! Yes forgive Punk he didn't mean it forgive him! _He willed it from his rooted spot in the bathroom, where he was listening anxiously.

"Jam I can't tell you how to feel, if you want to forgive him then forgive him"

"I don't know what I want" Jamie let out a sigh "I'm just so mad at him, he called me a retard! He thinks that I'm not worth the same oxygen"

"Did he say that?"

"Probably"

Raven let out a laugh "I don't think he thinks that, and you are worth the same oxygen as he has"

Jamie let out a breath "Its like he's saying that it don't matter how much healing I've done, it don't matter about all the things I've re-learnt to do again, I'm still not worth common decencies, which is totally unfair, I deserve air and stuff as much as he does"

"Jamie if you want to forgive him then thats ok, you don't have to stay angry because you think thats what's normal"  
"I'm still a little mad at him, but" "But what?" Raven looked to her sister worriedly, she got the same look in her eye that her other sisters did when they had an idea, usually it was an idea that could easily bck fire.

"But I have an idea, a great one! That will make him eat his words"

"Is there any point in telling you not to go through with your plan?"

Jamie finally let out a laugh "No, I want to do this, its better than what I'm feeling now"

"Which is?"

"I don't know! Damnit Raven give me pain that I can define!"

"I am not shoving your hand in the toaster again"

Jamie scowled, "I just wanted pain I could define"

"Yeah well shoving your hand in the toaster isn't gonna happen again"

"Raven I'm afraid to forgive him"

"Why?"

_Yeah why?_

"Because if I do, he'll just do it again because he got away with it so easily"

_Thats a good point but no I won't do that, I give you my word_

They talked for a while longer, Punk stayed for almost all of it, needing to hear what else she was going to say about him, she didn't say much else about him or her plan, but he hoped that she would at least forgive him.

Finally she logged off and started to get ready for bed, Punk scattered like a discovered ant, even Jamie would be able to click onto someone eaves-dropping.


	33. Retard

**Chapter 33 Retard**

**Punk;**

The instant I got into work, I just knew that I was going to pay for it. You wouldn't of thought so from the smile on Jam's face, but that soon changed, and then I knew I was in for a longer day than usual.

"Morning Jamie"

"Mooooorning Puuuuuuunk" Jamie trailed out, that big grin on her face only getting larger and somewhat crazier.

"How are you?"

"Gooooood! And youuuuuuuuuuu?"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Like whaaaaaaaaat?" Jamie asked innocently, her blue eyes rounding in question, damaged brain or not she knew damn well what she was doing, she had that much control.

"Morning Jamie"

It was the first time in my life that I was actually happy to see Shield member Dean Ambrose, I knew that wouldn't last long but still if it got Jamie out of her weird talking then I would take it.

"Mooorning Deeeeeeeeeean" Jamie trailed out making the younger man look at her oddly.

"Are you ok Jamie?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss"

"Why are you talking like that?" Dean asked softly, as if his words would break her in half, like I wasn't there and hadn't asked the same thing, she actually let him in on the 'mystery'

"Well yesterday _someone_ called me a retard, so I decided to act like one, I mean almost all of you people only had to learn vital things once, I had to learn twice and I guess that's what makes me retarded, so fine I'm retarded"

"Jamie I said I was sorry"

Dean shot me a filthy look, I don't think he was shocked in the slightest that it was me that called her a retard, and by the way now that I think about it, Jamie isn't retarded, (we all knew that) but she was special, because like she said, we only had to learn how to walk eteceria once, she had to learn twice and judging by how she skipped almost every where, she had done well.

"Yesssssssssssssssssss youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, for someone that didn't like to be compared to a child she was sure was acting like one. Or maybe I was because I was playing right into her little hands, the thought of her little hands was just enough to start a motion of thoughts, touch was something I missed.

"Wait Jamie, what did you call me?"

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeean"

"So when you're acting like this, you know my name? Interesting" Dean smirked at himself, I doubt it was for me or Jamie.

"Hoooooooooooow is that interrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrresting?"

Dean waved it aside as Kane came our way, could this day get any better? Yeah, throw in that douche bag Rock then it would be a great party.

"Ambrose, we gotta go over the match tonight, and when you tackle my knee, take it easy on the left one, its been giving me trouble"

If Kane wasn't deadly serious, I'm sure Dean would've taken advantage of the knee injury, but kicking his ass on the show was nothing short of acting, in a real fight, well its hard to beat him when he's already kicked your ass into a coma.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Kaaaaaaaaaane!" Jamie trilled out before letting off a giggle, I don't think she remembered that she was trying to make a point, I think she just liked talking that way. If it wasn't pointed at my benifit in order to teach me a lesson (?) I would've laughed along with her.

"Are you ok Jamie?"

"Yeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss" As if to prove her point,she flashed him a huge grin. "Noooooooow if you will excuuuuuuuuuuuuse usssssssssssssss, we have woooooooooooork toooooooooo doooooooooo"

She took my wrist and started pulling me away from them, I shook from her soft hands, "Jamie, are you really going to talk like that all day?"

She shook her head, blonde locks hitting her face gently, I was happy for a split second but that was soon gone, "Noooooo,"

She was still doing it, which annoyed me and that factor only went up when I handed her the list. Her eyes skimmed it over,

"Soooooooooorry, can't do it, I'm a retard, I can't read"

"Jamie enough, I get it and I mean it, I really am sorry"

"You don't mean it Punk, if you didn't mean it, you wouldn't of said it"

Did that even make sense? I'm not sure, I think it did but I wasn't going to ask, not when she was so clearly in a bad mood already with me.

"I'm sorry" I said simply, it was like a broken record now and usually I would've just said fuck it and moved on, but with Jamie, I don't know, I guess I wanted things to be alright between us, I didn't want her mad at me.

"You keep saying that" Jamie snapped, "But the thing is I'm still mad, really really mad, I don't think I've ever been this mad, except once when you left the hospital and Batman refused to put you back in it, I mean all she had to do was break your leg so you would come back to the hospital but nooooooooo apparently that would get her in trouble, how does that even work? I'll tell you how, it doesn't, thats how."

"You were mad that I left the hospital?"

"Yeah" Jamie shrugged, I'm happy that her brain hadn't clicked that this was a normal conversation and she was meant to be mad at me, keep it like that and things would be perfect. "I hated that you had gone, I never did find another friend like you, I admit, I did try but no one seemed that interested in _Laundry Theatre_, which by the way is in its fifth cycle"

"Ooh catch me up on the drama! Are the socks still having their affair?"

Her blue eyes lit up which made my heart burn with intense affection, I hated it but at the same time, I had missed it. Missed it badly. "Ohh you would never believe it! The socks got caught with the sheet in the same bed that the sheet shared with her husband the pillow case, oh that pillow case was soooooo mad! Then it tried to kill itself but only wound up in a coma, but I don't know whats happened this season, I missed some episodes"

"Well with any luck the pillow case will come out of its coma, I liked the pillow case"

"You would, he's a prick like you" Jamie let out a triumphant giggle, "And you thought I had forgotten that I'm still mad at you! Oh I remember alright, and I will never ever forget it again!" Jamie laughed again "I've heard that somewhere before but where? Oh man this is gonna bug me all day"

Enough was enough, clearly she wasn't listening to me so it was time to make her listen, taking her slender wrists I pinned her against the wall so she was trapped, she had no choice but to let blue hit green and finally at last she was in the right position to listen. "Jamie listen to me, I am sorry that I hurt your feelings, and I'm sorry that I called you that bad word, and I'm sorry for trying to take advantage of your injury, I'm sorry for being a major jerk and lastly I'm sorry I had to resort to this just to get you to listen to me"

She just looked at me, "Are you done?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to let me go anytime soon, or are we just gonna stay here like this?" Another trail of giggles and I still hadn't let go, "Am I the only one turned on right now?"

Now I let her go, being turned on was the last thing I needed to be especially with her of all people. It was just another heart break that I just didn't need, Lord knows I could've done without the other six, weird thing was I no longer cared (obviously) for those whores, but I just knew it would hurt a fuck load more if Jamie was heart break number seven, after all I already liked her more than I did Maria when I first asked her out, I had to keep falling with Maria but with Jamie, I guess I had already started the falling process and when I stopped I didn't want to be on the end of heart ache, I couldn't take it if Jamie was the one to hurt me, that would just be worse than anything.

"Are you ok? You've gone all pale and stuff" Jamie inquired bringing me back to reality, yes I could now admit that I liked her more than I intended, it was just something about her, she was a flame and I was a moth. Weird but you see my point.

"Fine"

"Ok" Jamie let out a long sigh and gently let her fingers touch my hand, it was tentative at first as though she wasn't sure if it was allowed, but I let her have it for a moment, "If you really are sorry and you didn't mean it, then I guess I forgive you and I'll stop being a jerk"

I let a real smile come to my face for a moment, my heart swelling with happiness, I shouldn't be this happy, so she forgave me? But I was happy and I knew the exact reason why, but I was still in deny mode, I could let little things like this slip, but I refused to let it go any further, I refused to be on the reieving end of heartbreak number seven, or...I could let it happen and break her heart first...lets see how they (women) like it, oh this could be fun.


	34. Lucky luck man

**Chapter 34 Lucky luck man**

While Jamie was down one end of the building, Raven made her way down the other side, she only had one objective today and thankfully it wouldn't take that long. Raven felt better about being here today, usually she hated it but today she didn't mind. She knew the exact reason, there was a high chance that she would run into Randy Orton, he still hadn't called or made contact, not that she blamed him, being busy was one the territories when it came to being a wrestler, there were times when she wouldn't here from her father or uncle for months on end, it wasn't just wrestling that kept you busy, it was the promotional stuff and the fans and guest appearances, she understood that being busy was his only excuse, well it was the number one excuse he could use. Raven wasn't actually looking for Randy, if she ran into him that would be a bonus, no today she was looking for someone else. With any luck the fame hadn't gone to his head and he hadn't forgotten the little person, at least thats what he called her, little person. Not that she could argue with that, she was tiny. She was actually smaller than AJ Lee, who she passed without a word, Raven reconized her, she knew most wrestlers, after all she was a fan. A huge fan. When she finally made it to the gym she flicked the door open and there he was. Standing with two of his friends, his back to her. Raven put her finger to her lips so his friends wouldn't give the show away. Raven pushed her two index fingers into the flesh between his rib cage and hips, a pressure point that would make anyone jump, he turned around and swung his massive arm, only catching air and then a nice little boot to his chest. He swayed but stayed on his feet, his face relaxed into a grin when he saw her.

"Raven Venom! This is a shocker"

"I'm sure it is Barrett," Raven shook her head at the big englishman, "Still aiming for a six foot man when you know theres only one person that would dare jab you like that, and she's only five-three"

Wade bent down and gave the small girl a hug, when he let her go he still couldn't believe that she was even here. They had tried to keep in touch but neither of them tried very hard, the odd text and once a month email, but that was perfect for both of them, they could still be friends without having to talk to each other every six seconds.

"So what brings you here Raven?"

"You. Wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure"

"Dude, introductions"

"Sorry, Kofi, Miz this is my old friend Raven, Raven you already know who they are"

"Indeed I do" She shook their hands and gave them a friendly smile, "So Stu, I was wondering if you could do me a favour"

Wade rolled his eyes, "Man you get drunk, mistake a girl for a lamp post, feel her up for two minutes and you pay for it the rest of your life"

"You mistook her a lamp post?" Miz asked looking at him, Wade grinned,

"I was that drunk"

"You felt her up?"

"I was that drunk"

"Being flat out drunk aside, Stu I need a favour, and it would really help if you paid attention"

"Fine, I'm paying attention, what is it you need"

"I need you to stay away from Jamie, new blonde girl working with CM Douche-bag, she's my sister and you need to stay away from her"

His eyes narrowed and his grin vanished, Kofi and Miz backed away slightly, they weren't sure if they wanted to get involved with this or not, it looked as though it was going to end badly mainly for the small girl he still hadn't flinched at Wade's evil glare.

"You say that like I'm trying something with her that I shouldn't"

"I say it like your kind scares her"

"My kind?" Wade took a step forward, true to her ways she didn't step back, she only tilted her head upwards so she still had eye contact,

"Yeah, British people, they scare the crap out of her, and Jamie is still touch and go when it comes to some things, fear is one of those things, last thing I want is Jamie back in hospital because you said hello to her"

"Why do I scare her? I ain't even met her, at least not properly" Wade was confused now, so confused that he forgot to be angry.

"Not you personally, just British people in general, I think its the lingo, I'm not sure but ever since she watched _Austin Powers_, she's been deeply afraid of British people."

"Thats weird,"

Raven let out a laugh, "Yeah it is, but thats what scares her, and I wanna prevent another trip to the hospital, so please just stay away from her"

"Alright fine, I'll keep my distance, its still weird though, and a little racist"

"Jam ain't racist, I didn't say she didn't like you people, I said you scare her, if you didn't speak the way you did she wouldn't be so scared"

"Still sounds racist"

"Yeah I know, but trust me its not. I don't think Jamie has it in her to be racist, she don't even know what it means"

"Can I ask" Miz piped up, "How you mistook her for a lamp post and how you managed to feel her up for two minutes?"

"Told you, I was drunk, really really drunk"

"Well you tell them about that, I just saw something far more interestin" Raven let a devious grin come to her face as Randy entered the gym, the surprise on his face wasn't hidden well, not that she expected it to be, she was the last person he expected to see.

The three men watched as Raven made her way up to the Viper, "This ain't gonna end well" Wade muttered, knowing how both parties reacted to company they didn't want.

"Hey Raven" Randy managed to get out while his heart had a mini heart attack, he just knew that this wasn't gonna end well, but of course knowing that went out the window because her silver orbs didn't reflect sadness or anger over his lost communication. He wanted to ring or text, he really did, but work got in the way and when he wasn't working he was stuck on what to say, he had his usual lines but he didn't want to use those on her and knowing his luck, she would see right through it. Sadly Randy spent his nights looking at her number and wondering whether or not to call, he always chickened out, now he couldn't bail, he would have to talk to her.

"Hey yourself, don't worry I'm not stalkin you"

Randy found the smirk slip to his face almost naturally, talking to her was easier than he thought or remembered. "That could've been fun"

"Well perhaps when I'm done with work tonight, I'll start stalkin you"

"Really? Cause that would be super" Randy laughed before cringing inwardly to himself, _Super_? When the hell did he ever say that?

"I'll get on that" Raven touched his arm ever so gently, a gentle squeeze told him all he needed to know. She was still interested, he wasn't in any dog box for not calling, and she still was waiting patiently for his contact, Randy gave her back a smile before making his mind up, one way or another, tonight he would ring her. Even if he spouted off more stupid words like 'super' He would ring her.

When she was gone, Wade looked to Randy, that smirk on his face, "Can I just say one thing Randy?"

"What?"

"Goddam! You lucky lucky bastard!"

"What are you talking about Barrett?"

Wade let out a laugh, "I saw the way you two looked at each other, you want her and clearly she wants you, which is odd, Raven doesn't usually play well with the opposite sex, well she don't play well with others in general, but the way she was lookin at you, I thought she was going to pounce,"

"Alright you got me Wade, I like the girl"

"Must be weird though Rand" Miz spoke up, "Havin Wade's sloppy seconds"

"What?" Both Randy and Wade asked at the same time, Miz wasn't an enemy to either of them but he did love stirring up trouble, it was something he got from his friend Iziah, she loved stirring up trouble too. She was the master at it.

Wade let out a chuckle, pinching Miz's cheeks as though he was a child, "Oh you Americans are so cute! Just because a gal and guy are friends you think that something sexual went down, you are too much sometimes!"

"You and Raven were together?" Randy asked out of nothing but mild interest, he just couldn't picture Wade and Raven as an item.

"Nah, we're friends, thats all we'll ever be, not that I wouldn't mind a little bit more, but she has made it very clear that that would never happen,"

"So how do you two know each other?" Kofi asked, he too was having trouble picturing Wade and Raven as a couple, it was just an odd odd match.

"We're old friends, we met on the circuit"

"Circuit?"

"Bare knuckle fighting, she was the only woman"

Randy, Miz and Kofi couldn't hide the stun on their faces, it was another thing that was hard to picture, Raven and bare knuckle fighting? If that was true, it was truely a miracle that she survived at all.

"Wait, was she the sexy girl holding the signs, telling which round it was?" Kofi asked, it was the only thing he could think of to explain what Wade had just said.

"No, she used to fight. Pretty good at it too, last I heard she only had one loss on her record, the rest were wins."

"Still can't believe that she was a bare knuckle fighter, she's so tiny"

Wade let out a gentle cackle, "Yeah that was mistake we all made, so tiny that you felt bad for hitting her so you wouldn't go as hard and by the time you realised that she could take a hit, you were already defeated,"

"Girl must know how to fight well" Randy remarked, he wasn't sure why but now he liked her even more. He didn't know any woman, even the Divas here, that would volunteer to fight in a bare knuckle fight, they would be too scared, but Raven seemed fearless and indifferent to the fact that she could get hurt.

"Fighting isn't what won her all those rounds, it helped of course, but if there is one thing Raven does better than anyone, its survive, when she was on that circuit, she took alot of punishment but still she didn't quit, and just when you thought you had her beat, she somehow got up and fought some more and by that time, you were frustrated, was there anything that could put her down? Nine times out of ten, no there wasn't. She kept surviving until you had lost the wind in your sails" Wade looked to Randy, "She reminds me of you actually, waiting for the right time to strike. Just like a snake in the grass"

The four men laughed, Kofi was the one to ask the other burning question, "I'm still wondering how you mistook her for a lamp post and felt her up"

"You mistook her for a lamp post? Man you must've been wasted" Randy laughed, even he hadn't done that and back in those days it seemed like he was always drunk.

"Yeah I was really wasted, it was the first time I met her and then three days later she was on the circuit and thats how we became friends, she's never let me forget it though"

_Mini flashback; Wade telling the story (I hope this works!)_

Raven made her way home in the darkness, she was lucky, this road was almost always deserted and when it wasn't everyone she came across knew her, they said hello and let the young girl go on her way. Raven carried her hunting knives anyway, so far in the three years that she had done this walk, she only had to use them once, and that was a misunderstanding that easily went away. Raven heard them before she saw them, and from how loud they were, she doubted they saw her. Jeering and slurred words pointed out that they were drunk. Raven merely made her way to the nearest house and hid in the shadows, she would wait for them to pass, from her spot she could see them but they couldn't see her. They kept jeering and hollering, luckily for them most of the people down this street were either away or deaf, they could be as loud as they wanted, no one would hear them. It was that reason she carried her knives, no one could hear her if she tried to call for help.

"Gotta take a leak!"

One of them shouted, a slight British twang coming out. Raven hoped to hell that he didn't piss on her, instead he was pissing into the bush, away from her luckily, when he was done he zipped himself up and stumbled out. His large hand caught her shoulder. Raven stayed perfectly still, her hand inching towards her knife. He stumbled around so she could see his face, so far it looked as though he was grabbing at something that wasn't there, he let his hand wonder to her hair, confused amusement on his face. Raven couldn't help but be fascinated, he really was at a loss as to what he was feeling, he let his hand wonder down and when his fingers grazed her chest, grazed was the wrong word, his paw landed on her chest and gave an almighty squeeze. His hand stayed where it was but his face was hit with reality, "Thats a girl ain't it?"

"Yeah"

He lept back and a single torch light illuminated what he was touching, a young girl wearing next to nothing. "Sorry love, I thought you was a lamp post"

"You must be really drunk, how many lamp posts do you know of that have breasts?"

He gave a drunken chuckle as his friends caught up to him, Raven kept both hands on her knives, ready to draw and strike.

"Oy my God! Its a girl!" One of them remarked as though he had never seen one up close and personal, as though all the women he had seen were confined to zoos. "Why are you out by yourself?" He asked softly as though she was a lost child. "Its freezin out her girl"

"I was walking home and your friend mistook me for a lamp post"

He laughed at her joke, it wasn't a joke but she wasn't gonna tell him that, "Stu does that, last time he gets hammered,"

The guy known as Stu, gently took her wrist and started to pull her down the street, she let it happen for a moment. "C'mon sweet heart, lets take you home."

Raven pulled from his grip and drew her knives, they looked at her and slowly put their hands up in defence, Stu spoke again softly, "I meant we will walk you home, young girl shouldn't be on the streets by themselves, its not safe"

"And I would be safer with drunk guys, one of whom mistakes people for lamp posts?"

They all laughed loudly, "We just wanna walk you home, nothing more than that"

Raven let it go, she didn't know why, perhaps it was how drunk they were, they could barely stand let alone put up a decent fight. Just like they had promised, they walked her home and made sure she was safe, they weren't too bad and Raven found herself glad for the company. They were just some guys that had drunk too much but still found it in them to keep a young girl safe. Stu even apologized for feeling her up, he really did think she was a lamp post.


	35. Punk meets Batman

**Chapter 35 Punk meets Batman**

After she had talked to Wade and flirted somewhat with Randy, Raven had decided to go and find Jamie, afterall Jamie was the main reason she should be there in the first place. It didn't take long to find her, all Raven had to do was follow the noise, Jamie at the moment was letting off random giggles and noises like a steam train. Jamie loved trains, not that that was shocking, trains were nice and loud. Raven wrapped her hands around Jamie's eyes, she had to reach a bit but she got there.

"Guess who!?"

Jamie let out an ear splitting screech, turning around and jumping at her sister, "Batman!" Jamie lifted her off her feet and hugged her tightly, obviously Jamie missed her sister. Raven let out a laugh as her three friends, dressed like special ops looked at the two girls in fascination, it was as if they had never seen this sort of interaction before.

"Ok honey, Batman can't breathe!"

Jamie let go of her sister but latched onto her wrist pulling her closer, "I am so happy you're here Batman!"

"Well I promised to come and see you when I had time"

Dean, Roman and Seth just looked at the two girls, all three of them wondering the same thing, how could those two girls be sisters? For one thing Jamie was tall and slender, bright in every form with her blue eyes and blonde hair, she preferred coloured clothing to match her bright personalty, whearus her sister was short with dark hair rippled with silver ringlets, her silver eyes seemed like cold steel, where Jamie liked skirts of purple and shirts of blue, Raven was in head to toe black, she looked like the darkness and Jamie was the light, and yet apparently they were sisters.

"Sorry I'm being rude again!" Jamie giggled, "Rae these are my friends, this is Leo the lion"

"Dean Ambrose" He supplied putting out his hand, he didn't expect Raven to take it, nor did he expect quite a firm hand shake but thats what he got, her sleeve of her long under shirt rode up, he didn't expect tattoos either.

"And this is Silly Rollins" "Seth Rollins"

"And this big man here is Betty"

Roman put his hand out after Seth, "I'm Betty"

"And guys, this is Batman!" Jamie twirled her hands like she was a magician making Raven laugh,

"Or you can call me Raven"

"Can I ask cause I'm not the only one thinking it" Seth piped up, his friends looked at him not believing that he was actually going to ask what was seemingly a stupid question.

"Yes I am awesome" Raven supplied, she really was all about the ego, it was something she got from her father, at least that was her excuse.

"Are you two really sisters?"

Jamie gasped in horror as though he just announced that he liked eating babies. "How could you ask something like that!? See Batman this is why I call him silly, of course we are sisters!"

"I can see why you would think differently" Raven offered, it wasn't the first time someone had questioned whether or not she was related to Jamie. "But yes we are sisters"

"Which one of you is older?"

Now Raven looked at them strangely, even though Jamie was taller, it was always clear that Raven was older. "Ok thats enough weird questions from the Shield"

They laughed as Jamie said good-bye and started to drag her sister away, "Oh and I hope you guys kick ass this Sunday! Even though I'll say the same thing to Glen and Goat-boy!" Raven shouted over her shoulder as Jamie kept pulling. Apparently Raven had to meet her other special friend.

When Jamie stopped she was in front of Brock Lesnar, Raven already knew him and the last she recalled, they didn't care for each other but still Jamie introduced them.

"Batman this is my friend Brock, he's a Pokemon! and he's in love with Nurse Joy!" "And Brock Pokemon this is Batman and yes we are sisters"

Raven on her part decided not to burst Jamie's happy bubble, she put out her tiny hand and smiled as nicely as she could "Hi Brock, nice to meet you"

She enjoyed the split second shock in his eyes, the last time they met he was bleeding from almost every spot available and Raven was in an ambulance on her way to hospital, still he took her tiny hand

"Hi Batman, nice to meet you at last, Jamie talks about you alot"

Raven resisted the urge to rip her hand back and shake it in disgust, instead she politely withdrew her hand and turned to Jamie. "Hey honey-bee, could you grab me a drink? I'm not allowed near the vending machines, I have a habit of kickin holes through them"

Jamie giggled, she would always remember that about her sister, she wasn't even sure how it was possible but somehow tiny psycho Raven managed to kick holes in metal, she figured thats what made Raven so awesome.

"And you promise me you won't leave?"

"I won't leave, I'll stay right here and discuss with Brock his love for Nurse Joy cause I really need to know about that, I wanna see how that pans out"

Jamie gave her sister an excited grin before letting those blue orbs narrow, "And you won't pick a fight with him? Cause I don't wanna lose my only Pokemon because you decided to break his nose"

Raven put her hands up in defence, "I won't do a thing to him except talk and be nice"

Brock was trying his hardest not to snort with mocking, Raven not being violent and being nice to someone that wasn't Jamie was so funny, in a weird way it wasn't funny.

Jamie gave them both a long look before sprinting down the corrider, her blonde locks falling behind her. Once she was gone Raven turned to the 'monster'

"So should I be concerned with the fact that you're hangin around my sister?"

"Should I be concerned that you're not in a nut house?" Brock asked back at her, again he didn't expect what she did. Instead of taking a swing and starting another sickening fight she merely tipped her imaginary hat to him, giving her kudos. "Touché"

"I like your sister, she's nice but I don't have any intentions to try and fuck her"

"Good to know. Is there anyone I should be concerned about?"

"I think that blonde guy in that special ops team has a thing for her, Punk has a thing for her and I think the Diva's champion also wants a bit of her" Brock shrugged, Raven just rolled her silver orbs.

"Yeah I saw that Dean Ambrose has a thing for her, he looked at her with that long stare, Punk I knew about and who is the current Diva's champion?"

"How the fuck should I know? I don't make it my mission to keep up with the bitches in this place"

"And you wonder why Rena is pissed at you alot,"

Brock didn't say anything to that, it wasn't worth replying too, "So now that you've met me, I guess I can leave"

"Sure and maybe we can put this uglyness behind uz"

"Uglyness?"

"Yeah, us gettin along, I'm sure you would like to forget it as well"

He finally let a smile come to his face, Brock couldn't remember why they never got along, right now she was being as nice as pie, it was almost lovely.

**Punk;**

When I found Jamie she insisted that before we did actual work that she had to go and see her sister, I didn't want to go and see her sister, I wanted to do my job but Jamie refused to listen to anything else, besides maybe this would be more productive than I thought. I also didn't put up much fight because she had taken my hand and proceeded to pull me along the corrider, her skin so smooth and soft that I lost myself for a moment. When I was greeted to the sight of her, she was talking rather awkwardly to Brock Lesnar, I say awkwardly because I could tell from a distance that neither of them wanted to be there talking to each other, as I got closer I heard that there general conversation was rather mechanical,

"Batman! You're still here! Yay!" Jamie cheered dropping my hand so she could clap her's together in joy. "Batman have you met Punk? He's my sort-of boss" Jamie giggled at herself "Punk this is Batman"

I didn't like that evil glare in her silver eyes nor did I like the way Brock looked between us, expecting some sort of fight which he would most definately cheer on.

"So out of prison early huh? Good behaviour or did you just fuck one of the guards?"

Jamie let out a low whistle, her blue eyes expanding, I don't know why I was trying to pick a fight with her sister, perhaps it was her cold silver glare that just really pissed me off.

She shook her head, a slow evil smirk crossing her face, "Wrong twin jackass, tell me Punk, how is Maria? Man you must've felt like such an idiot, you're recovering in the hospital and the love of your life is too busy fucking your friends, man that must've hurt"

Brock let out a low whistle as we glared at each other, Jamie was crossing her eyes between us, wondering who was going to snap first. "Now I remember why we don't get along Raven, you're evil"

"Yeah I am, evil to the bone I am." She gave me that smirk that all the other double crossing bitches had given me. I never hated it as much as I did right now.

"Ok if you two have finished insulting each other, me and Punk have work to do. Come on Punk" Jamie shook the negativity away and took my hand again. Raven grabbed the other one and pulled my ear to her lips, her ice riddled voice stopped any other movement.

"If you ever make her cry again to the point where she thinks about suicide, I'm going to put my foot somewhere between your lungs and colon."

As Jamie pulled me away in order for us to do some work, I only had one thought, Jamie was so upset with me that she thought about killing herself? I never intended that to happen.


	36. Grow up Superman

**A/N **Due to sickness, work schedule and life in general, after this weeks updates, **Pass the Jamie** and **Random One Shots**, will be the only ones to be updated until they are finished, then I'll move on to the next ones, so hopefully you guys enjoy and keep reading good people! The updates will come as fast as I can, promise!

**Chapter 36 Grow up Superman!**

**Punk;**

"Why did you do that?" Jamie asked me as we trampled down the corrider, I really thought she would've just let it go, but this was stuck in her head, not that I could blame her, I was a jerk to her heroine, you needed to be dumb as paint not to see how much Jamie loved her sister. Not that I could blame her, those words from the creepy doctor came flooding back, Raven and Harmoni (I think that was her name) had given their bodies to make sure Jamie survived.

"And it don't matter that she was a bitch to me?"

"You were mean first!" Jamie rolled her eyes and stamped her feet, she lost her balance and almost toppled over, it was reflex, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her upright. Until she was leaning against me looking deeply at me, I let her go but made sure that she was stable on her bandy legs.

I was about to speak, about to tell her what exactly I was thinking and feeling but her cellphone went off, no doubt it was more people that were against me. "Hi! Um I don't know what that means, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, I still don't know what that means, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. yep totally get it now. Ok love you lady, bye bye"

"Who was that?" I demanded as soon as she had put it away, I couldn't help the jealousy, it just spun like a never ending ball of yarn.

"That was my Dad, I have to do a job for one of the girls, someone called AJ" Jamie gave me a long peircing look as though she was trying to remember what she was going to say before the phone call, "Oh yeah, grow up Superman!"

Jamie pushed past me and skipped her way to the girls locker room, told you she skips almost everywhere.

Maybe she was right, maybe I did need to stop acting like a huge child and just admit even to myself that maybe, just maybe I did like her, even if it was a little bit.

**Jamie;**

Jamie found herself down a corrider that she didn't reconize, not that she usually knew which corriders led where. It was mainly guess work and Jamie found a long time ago, she was never a very good guesser. Random girls walked past her, saying hello or nodding their heads. Jamie stopped the first girl she could get her tiny hand on, "Are you Aj?"

"No I'm Kaitlyn"

"Are you Aj?" Jamie stopped another girl as Kaitlyn went on her way, this one also had blonde hair like the outer of Kaitlyn's hair.

"No, I'm Nattie"

Jamie let her go and latched onto a third girl, long brown hair trailing down her tiny back, Jamie was actually taller than she was.

"Are you Aj?"

"Yes"

"Finally!" Jamie threw her hands up as though she had been searching for Aj for hours. "Wait, stay very still, there is a huge black guy right behind you," Jamie stayed very still as her blue eyes scoured over Big E Langston, "Rah!" Jamie giggled as she tried to scare him, he didn't even move but he couldn't help the slight smile on his face,

"You must be Jamie" Aj turned the attention back to the matter at hand, "Your Dad said you could do my make-up"

"I don't know what that means but I can put crap on your face, although I bet lots of people are wondering why you're askin me to do it,"

Aj shuffled nervously, she didn't want to explain it again, it was bad enough telling the other girls. Aj wasn't even sure just how Shawn even found out but at this point, the small Diva was willing to try anything.

Jamie had no idea that Aj was nervous about saying her reason but she decided that if Aj wanted her to know, she would've said by now so she let it slide.

"Sure I can do your make up, do you wanna look like a whore?"

Aj's face turned stony and Big E reminded the small girl just how much bigger he was than her, Jamie backed away about a step and a half, for once her damaged brain worked on what she called, a smart level. "Oh I get it! You heard whore and you thought I called you one, no I said look like a whore, do you want to _look_ _like_ a whore, not that you are one"

Aj put her arm up that told Big E that it was alright. "No, I don't wanna look like a whore"

Jamie shrugged because it really didn't make a difference to the small girl, "Ok, what about a hippie?"

"No Jamie, just a natural look"

Jamie shrugged again, "Ok, where is the make up?"

Aj handed her some make up items and quickly shut her eyes as Jamie started to swipe the items over Aj's face. "And you're done"

The small 'crazy' Diva took out the tiny compact mirror and glanced at herself, she was actually shocked at what was looking back at her, Shawn was wrong, Jamie wasn't good with make up, she was _excellant_, she may not know much but Jamie knew make-up and Aj decided that Jamie would be her make up girl, if she wanted too that was.

"Does it look alright? Cause I can try again if you don't like it"

"I love it!" Aj gave her a big hug making Jamie giggle, patting her soft brown locks.

"Would you like me to do your make up now big man?"

"Um no, thats alright" He was really glad that he was taller than Jamie right now, she couldn't reach his face from where she was.

"Are you sure? Cause you would look really pretty with some blush"

"Um no Jamie, thats alright, I think I can live without the blush"

"If you call that living" Jamie looked his big frame up and down, "Can I just say one thing that might help"

"Um sure" Big E wondered what was going to pop out of her mouth this time, he had heard from the others that Jamie was as random as she was tall. "You really shouldn't be wearing shorts, you can see a little too much of your man spot" Jamie pointed right at it as though Big E didn't know what she was talking about. Aj or Big E didn't have time to comment, Jamie had already said good-bye and was now running, thats right running, down the corriders in search of Punk.

**Punk;**

This was a big step, it was one that I was proud to make because it bought me one step closer to Jamie, and in a way I was doing what she said, I was growing up. So as soon as she had left to find Aj, I went to find her sister. I wasn't doing this for Raven's benifit, I was doing it because when I told Jamie, it would make her happy and I would be back to being that much closer to her. And if Raven didn't accept my apology, then she's the bitch, there is no way this plan could fail. Last I heard she was in the gym talking to Wade, just as I had heard, there she was talking to Wade and Randy. Both of them rapt with attention as she told some story.

"Raven, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, I'm all ears Punk"

I didn't like that smirk, it was the same one I had, it only meant one thing, victory is mine.

"In private"

"Sure I guess"

I walked with her down the hall, she didn't say anything, she was waiting on me.

"I wanted to apologize, I had no right to say I what did, it was over the line"

"Wow, that is interestin, interestin indeed"

"Whats interesting?"

"Oh nothin, don't matter. Apology accepted."

Raven continued to walk on without me, my pride expected an apology from her but other than that I guess I could live without it.

"Oh and by the way Punk, when you tell Jamie that you apologized to me, I wouldn't tell her that I didn't do the same, she'll only get pissed at you all over again."

"Ok seriously, are you even human?" How the hell did she know that? Was I talking out loud again.

Raven let out delighted laughter like I had told her a funny joke. "Oh honey, you are too much! I'm Batman! I know everything, you'll get used to it"


	37. Now I'm really mad

**Chapter 37 Now I'm really mad**

**Punk;**

I know it's stupid but I was proud that I maned-up and apologized to her sister, I wasn't quite sure if I meant it but I said the words and she accepted, Jamie would be happy and she would be that much closer to me again. It was my own fault she was so far away, I was pushing her away with my negative attitude, but little snippets from the hospital came back and I realised that once upon a time I was a good guy, at least I was towards her, I could do it again, I just needed to remember that Jamie wasn't like the other girls, she was better, I knew she was. I heard her before I saw her, you could always hear Jamie before you saw her, she was louder than most people but shockingly it wasn't a loud _loud_ like big mouths that wouldn't shut it, she was just so bubbly and vibrant that the excitement got to her, ok it was weird and I was trying to justify it, I didn't care, thats my reasoning and I'm gonna stick with it. When I finally got to her, she was dancing, by herself. Arms out, music pumping from her mouth, I think she was waltzing or maybe it was a tango, I'm not sure, I don't dance but Jamie was pretty good at it. She stopped and spun around in a circle before dipping herself, she pulled herself up, giggled and carried on dancing.

"What are you doing?" Ok stupid question, maybe I should've asked _why._

Jamie jumped, only because she didn't know I was there, then she laughed again and kept on dancing. She gave her imaginary partner a bow before looking to me, I couldn't help it, I jumped back.

"What is that!?"

"What?" Jamie started brushing herself down slightly hysteric, "Is there a groundhog on me? Ah get it off! Get it off!"

I took her wrists and made her stop, "Jamie there is nothin on you, your eye"

"Whats wrong with my eye?"

What wasn't wrong with it. Her left eye was now a beauty shade of purple, it was swelling pretty badly because it was starting to droop. And yet she didn't notice it? How could she not notice that she was slowly losing vision in her left eye? Because Jamie had forgotten about it, thats why. I always thought the human brain was amazing, now I believe her half a brain was even better.

I took her wrist and pulled her along the corrider, unlucky for me I ran into her newest BFF Brock Lesnar.

"What did you do to her eye?"

"I didn't do nothing, someone else did it and when I find who"

He looked to Jamie and gave her a soft smile before taking that low tone at me again, clearly Jamie wasn't allowed to hear this.

"Did she say what happened?"

"No. She don't know she even has a black eye, I'm going to show her"

"Who's showing me what?" Jamie piped in looking between me and Brock.

I took her other hand and gently led her finger to the outer space around her eye, Jamie had better touch than most people, her senses really had peaked since she had vision and hearing impairment, "Ewww! What is that?"

"You have a black eye, its swelling over. Do you know who did it?"

"I can't say his name?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't pronounce it" She looked to Brock, "I thought that was obvious. But if it helps I wrote it down." She pulled up her sleeve and started to read, well tried to read. "Fan-Fan-Fandong-" Jamie shook her head, "Damn it! Where is Chris Jericho when you need him?"

You know what I like about the WWE? You never know what the fuck is gonna happen, Brock pulled his tone closer to me, that creeped me out alot but I got over it, his words were far more interesting.

"You go left, I'll go right, first one to find him gets dibs"

"Done" I don't know why but I took Jamie with me, I didn't want to leave her alone not with those two slutty twins running around. Jamie's long legs actually struggled to keep up with me but somehow she managed it.

"Where are we going?" Jamie kept asking, her legs were starting to wobble and as much as I hated it, I stopped. She gave her legs a stretch before slipping off her shoes, putting her hand in mine, "Ok, you can go back to rushing"

So I did, I kept walking until I heard him, yelling at his dance partner, apparently she wasn't doing it right. Time leap happened, one moment I was walking towards him, the next I was on him punching his face until I saw my hand covered in red, I kept going as his girl screamed for help, Jamie tugged my arm, pleading for me to stop but I couldn't. I just kept smacking his ugly face until I was litterly pulled off. I was shoved down a random corrider, Jamie right next to me, her face drooping, her hand tugging at her blonde locks. The last thing I heard that made it all alright? Brock Lesnar shouting 'Ha, found you fucker!"

"Are you mad at me?" Jamie asked quietly as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. I had no idea how she got that I was mad at her, it was that stupid bastard Fandango that had pissed me off.

"No Jamie, of course not, why would I be mad at you?"

She shrugged sadly, "I don't know. Why did you punch that guy?"

"He gave you a black eye, he shouldn't of punched you" I was still mad as hell that he had punched her, I didn't even care for his reason, as far as I'm concerned, he had no right to punch her and there was nothing that she could've of done or said that would give him a good defence for punching her. If he ever went near her again, he even breathes in her direction, he won't be dancing any time soon. Jamie looked at the corriders as though she was searching for someone, when she was happy that it was just me and her, she lent up on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?"

She touched my hand "You know why, deep down"


	38. Finally! He stops being a douche, pity

**Chapter 38 Finally! He stops being a douche-bag, pity...**

**Punk;**

Just before showtime, I was still touching my cheek where she kissed me, I knew what she meant and I knew what it meant, I would have to stop being so mean to her, after all to be fair, she was the only woman in my corner, and to be honest the only one in my corner that I trusted, the only one I would want in my corner. If I had to choose out of any woman to be in my corner, it would be Jamie. Besides it wasn't like it was that hard to be nice to her, if anything it was harder to be a prick especially when I didn't really want too. Jamie came bustling in with my title belt around her waist, it was hanging there loosely only staying on because of her curvy hips. I still wasn't used to looking at her eye, it had stopped swelling but it was still a gross shade of purple.

"Hello champion-man" Jamie offered me a huge grin before fiddling with the belt, she was trying to take it off but couldn't quite manage it, I think it was because she couldn't see it, Jamie needed all her senses to do most mundane jobs, like taking off my title belt.

"Here, let me help" I tried not to laugh, Jamie kept turning it around looking for the 'notches' her pink tongue sticking out every which way trying to figure out the problem in front of her. I unclasped the belt and stuck it on the table,

"Ok how did you do that?" Jamie asked like I was a magician, I assure you I'm not. Although that would be cool.

"Its magic" I waved my fingers at her making her giggle, her little face all lit up. It felt a lot better knowing that I had done it just through not being a jerk. Jamie fiddled with my belt again "I got it, right here, see done up, undone, done up, undone. Oh I'm confused now"

"It don't matter, I have a match to compete in"

"Ok, remember big smile, you look pretty when you smile"

"So do you"

Jamie blushed playfully swatting my arm, "Oh you, now go, you have a match to compete in and I have to annoy the Shield"

"Why are you annoying the Shield?"

"Cause its fun" Jamie giggled "You should've known that"

"I should have but I didn't"

"Good luck Punk!" Jamie giggled before kissing my cheek again, that blush spread from her cheeks to her entire face.

After the show and after I finished changing, Jamie barged in. Her slap to my arm bought me back to the days where it was my face, and back to those times where I didn't even know I why I was being slapped. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've got you something if I knew, but I didn't know and now I'm here without a present, oh you must think I'm so rude"

"I don't think you're rude, I'm still wondering why you hit me"

"You didn't tell me its your birthday" Jamie shook her head, blonde locks almost whipping me in the face, "All day I've had people saying to me why didn't you say happy birthday to Punk, oh he's so mad and upset with you and thats why that guy punched me"

"Jamie it's not my birthday, its not my birthday until October"

"And what month are we in?"

"No where near October"

Jamie let out a huge sigh of relief "Sorry I hit you, I thought you were being a jerk again"

"I've stopped that now. I give you my word that I'll no longer be a jerk to you"

"Really?"

"Really really, and I'm sorry for being a jerk in the first place"

Jamie wrapped her tiny arms around my belly, squeezing me slightly as the joy spread throughout her frame. "You are so good to me, hopefully you don't get too mad at what I have to tell you"

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked as I pulled her away from me, now I was back to worry again not that I had to be but still when women say they have to tell you something its usually really bad. Really really bad.

"You got your wish!"

She was going to get naked and smother herself in whipped cream! No Punk, thats just stupid but then again..."What wish that would be?"

"As of tomorry I'm no longer working with you"

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently from tomorry onwards and for the next week or so, I'm going to be working with someone else"

"Who?" I swear to the heavens if that team was the Shield I was going to crack skulls.

Jamie pulled out her bit of paper, "On Lleh maet, whatever the hell that means"

I turned the paper the right way up, "Team Hell No"

"Ah yes, that makes more sense. So yeah I'll be there tomorry for the week then I don't know where I am"

"And does it make any difference at all if I say I want you with me, you're very good at what you do"

"Dad says I have to work with them for the moment"

Am I the only one that wants to bang my head against the freaking wall? I finally pull my head outta my ass and she's being taken away from me, seriously why does God hate me. Maybe because I was being a jerk to one of his greatest creatures, see if I had stopped being a prick sooner she would still be with me. Stupid fate and the universe. All against me.

"Hey do you wanna get something to eat with me? I'm really hungry"

"Um sure." I grabbed my stuff feeling a lot better, if what she said was right and I had a feeling that there was some truth to it. Her Dad tells her who she's working with so maybe if I talked to Shawn I would get Jamie back with me. Worth a shot right?

Jamie and me settled in at the small diner with food in front of us, she looked around nervously before slowly picking up her fork, I watched her little tremble as she tried to close her fingers around it properly.

"Stop looking at me you're making me nervous" Jamie whispered, well tried to whisper, it didn't really come out that way. I attended to my food still annoyed that she was leaving. Ok she wasn't really leaving and I would still see her but still, it was her leaving me. I only had one person to blame as to why Jamie thought that I would be happy with her going onto someone else. Me. This was the first time in years that I was actually to blame and it hurt deeper than I thought. I still had my action plan though, talk to her Dad.

"Punk can I ask you something?" Jamie piped up breaking through my thoughts.

"Sure"

"Why do you hate me? Why were you so mad at me?"

Before I could answer or even think of a lie she waved her hands at me, almost desperately "Forget it I don't wanna know! It's bad enough knowing you're mad at me, I don't think I could stand knowing why"

I took her hand "Jamie, I don't hate you, I'm just a jerk"

"You never used to be. And now I'm done talking about it, can you pass the sauce?"

"Jamie"

She pointed her finger at me like I was child "No. Sauce please"

I sighed passing her the sauce, I was going to have try another day. Thats alright, I would spend forever trying. That's gotta say something right?


	39. Ain't that sweet

**Chapter 39 Ain't that sweet**

Bright and early the next morning Jamie was up and ready for work. Last nights pleasant dreams of Punk told her that today was going to be a good one, or at least when she was with Punk, it wouldn't be bad. Jamie made her way to the magical drink machine, she really needed a drink, her mouth was officially made of sand. Jamie popped in the coins and pushed the button for water.

"Morning Jamie"

Jamie took her water and turned to the twins smirking at her, Jamie didn't understand why they disliked her, other than calling them bitches, she hadn't done anything wrong. And in Jamie's defence they deserved to be called bitches. They were being bitchy.

"Good morning girlies"

"So did you say happy birthday to Punk?" Brie asked shooting looks at Nikki, toying with Jamie was an endless source of fun.

"Yeah I did, you do realise that its not his birthday right? Apparently its no where near his birthday, whoever told you it was his birthday is an idiot"

"Well Jamie you're the one that told us" Nikki put in, "Who are we to argue with you?"

"Are you sure I told you that?"

"Yes"

"Don't sound like something I would say" Jamie frowned trying to open her water. "Can't open water, must open water, can't open it"

Brie snatched it out her hands and opened it for her, Jamie put her hand out so she could take it back, instead of putting it in her hand, Brie tipped the contents over the young girls head.

"Whoops! I slipped, sorry Jamie" Brie let the bottle drop to the ground, laughing at the young wet girl they high fived each other before walking away, still giggling at Jamie.

Jamie shook herself off like a dog trying to get dry, "Wait a minute, she didn't trip! That bitch, now I'm wet!"

"I didn't know you talked to yourself Jamie?"

Jamie giggled "Yes Dean I talk to myself, it prevents me from doing this" She shook herself off again, her wet locks whipping his face lightly, droplets of water landing on his white shirt.

"Ok you can stop that now" Dean laughed trying to block the wet strands hitting his cheeks. "Why are you covered in water?"

"I don't know, why are you covered in black?"

"It's my uniform"

"And its a very pretty uniform, and now I must go, I have a team to service"

Dean resisted the urge to tell her how that sounded, Jamie was already skipping down the corrider leaving a trail of water in her wake.

When Jamie opened the locker room door of Team Hell No she thought that they would yell at her for being late, or yell because she was in the wrong room, instead they gave her a friendly smile.

"Morning Jamie"

"Good morning Firey Red Man, and good morning Beard Face"

Daniel and Kane laughed, if Jamie wanted to call them those names then why not, it wasn't like they were insulting, it was how Jamie saw them, one of them was a red firey man and the other did have a giant beard on his face. Plus it was better than being called 'Tiffany' or 'Shiela'

"Here is a list of things for you to do Jamie, and is there any reason you're wet?"

"Yes there is Beard Face, girls tipped water on me, I should probably tell them that I'm not the wicked witch of the west, I don't melt when water is on me" Jamie held her hand to her face, watching it intently for signs of it melting off her body. "Yeah, I'm not melting so thats there mistake"

"You can't be a wicked witch Jamie, you're far too nice, you'd be better being the good witch of the east"

Daniel looked to Kane a little weirded out, Kane was a great movie buff but _The Wizard of Oz_? "You've seen the wizard of oz?"

"Yes!" Jamie sung out "Oh you're talkin to him, sorry" Jamie took her list and looked it over, "I think I can do that"

Jamie put the list in her pocket and looked to her bosses, "Are you guys breaking up?"

"Don't know yet, it seems that way" Kane shrugged, he had heard through the grapevine not to tell Jamie anything because it was her 'duty' to tell everyone, Jamie wasn't a very good secret keeper, it was a flaw but no one would hold that against her.

Jamie however looked to Kane horrifyed, "Kane please! Whatever Beard-face did, he's sorry! Please don't break up with him! He loves you!"

Daniel and Kane laughed at her words, breaking up only had one meaning, and she had gotten it way wrong. "Jamie we're not together, wait why did you think it was me that had done something wrong?"

Jamie looked at Daniel and shrugged "I dunno. Anyways, I have a list to complete, good day now"

**Punk;**

Before I went into the locker room I heard her voice making a call, I did what anyone else would've done, I stayed where I was and listened.

"Hel-lo! I would like to book three rooms please, all next to each other if possible" "Ok, one under Red Firey Man, one under Doctor Beard Face and the last one under Jamie Michales" "Ok, thanking you! You are so lovely! Ok bye bye!"

Even her phone calls illuminated how lovely she was, just hearing her talk cemented that she didn't have a mean deceptive bone in her lovely lean body.

"Morning Jamie"

Her little face lit up when she saw me, "Hi Punk! How are you?"

"I'm good, why are you soaking wet?"

"Girls tipped water on me, trying to make me melt but it didn't work, because I'm not a green wicked witch"

You get used to weird sentences from Jamie, sometimes they makes sense sometimes they don't, but just hearing them made you wonder, how could you be mean to her? Of course I felt worse now, she was nothing but a lovely girl and I tortured her, yeah I get why people call me an asshole. But now I had a chance to do something good, hope it works.

"Wait there, I have something for you"

When I came back she was still in her spot, not moving a muscle except her chest that would expand with each breathe.

"Can I move now? My leg hurts"

"Yes you can move" I tried not laugh, I didn't mean litterly not move but with Jamie, she took everything litterly, it was how her brain worked. "Now I hope these fit, it was all I had spare, so hopefully there ok"

Jamie looked at my dry clothes, "You have extra clothing?"

"Yeah, you can wear them while your ones dry, you shouldn't stay in wet clothing, you'll get sick"

Jamie started laughing as she pulled off her shirt, well tried too, I stopped that, as much as I didn't want too. Yeah I'm a little pervy, wanted to see her wet nakedness. But I was also a gentleman, I pushed her gently to the changing room, "Go in there and put those on, I'll deal to your wet clothing"

When she came out, I was a little shocked that it fit her, well the shorts were a little big but other than that she filled out the dry clothes rather nicely. I adjusted the belt she put on so the shorts wouldn't fall off.

"That feels better" Jamie gushed running her hands over my shirt, "Thank you Punk, that was very nice of you"

"Anytime Princess"

Jamie gave me a short hug before heading back to her 'bosses' I know a bit weird but her clothes were soaking and if she stayed in them she would get sick and I didn't want her to get sick.

Jamie went back to Team Hell No after everything had been sorted, she felt better now that her clothing was dry. If Jamie smelled it deeply she could smell Punk, he had a nice aroma about him, like _Brute _and manly-ness. She liked that smell.

"Your clothing is dry" Daniel commented looking at the CM Punk shirt, he guessed the shorts belonged to him as well seeing as how on Jamie they looked like pants that she was out-growing.

"Yeah Punk lent it to me, you know he can be really nice when he wants to be. And he smells nice," Jamie sniffed his shirt again, "So pretty"

"Did you book those rooms Little One?"

"Yes I did Firey Red Man, and Doctor Beard Face is right next to you"

"Now I'm a Doctor?"

"Yes" Jamie looked at him simply, "You guys shouldn't split up, you guys have the perfect yin-yang thing going on"

"Yin-yang?"

"Yeah, you're so red and tall and he's so hairy and short, perfect yin-yang thing"

"I'm not that short" Daniel pouted making Jamie pat his arm,

"Oh don't go so Iziah on me." She pulled her list out again "I gotta go again, have a great day!"


	40. Call me old fashioned

**A/N **So a Randy/Raven chapter since we ain't had one of those lately, then straight back to Jamie! Onwards we go!

**Chapter 40 Call me old-fashioned**

After a very active day and a night that just wouldn't end, Raven settled onto the hotel room bed, ready to play some old school video games, she loved video games, she was a nerd like that. Girls her age (apparently) weren't meant to like video games and wrestling, she had no idea what she was meant to like given her age, but from she had heard, girls her age went to parties, got really pissed and fucked random guys and wound up getting pregnant, well no thank you, Raven would gladly take her video games and nerd title if being a drunken pregnant mess was the other option, being a nerd was always better. She put in her headphones and cranked up _Hollywood Undead_, the six white guys in masks were currently her third favourite band, she couldn't get enough of them. Neither would the people next door because it wouldn't take long for her to start singing really really loudly. Raven made herself comfy, ready for a long night of _Gain Ground_, it was such a simple game that it was perfect for relaxing, all you had to do was shoot the enemies and get to the exit. She could do it with her silver eyes shut. Halfway through her game her phone started to vibrate, luckily it was on her so she could feel it, she wouldn't of heard it otherwise. Given the very loud music. A little frustrated at its rude interruption, she paused her game and flicked up the lid.

"What? This better be about _Gain Ground_"

"It isn't, should I ring back later?"

"Randy? Well this is a surprise" Raven found herself smiling, she would be lying if she said she wasn't hoping that he would call, all her hoping had done nothing so far but now apparently it worked, she couldn't of been happier.

"I made a promise to ring you, so here I am, ringing you, feeling really nervous right now"

She laughed at his nervous babble, it was comforting in a way, it only cemented that she was right, he was human just like she was. "No need to be nervous Randy, so how are you?"

"Good, a little sore but other wise good, and yourself?"

"Can't complain, back is a little sore but I guess thats my fault with all the bending over"

Randy snorted with laughter, he didn't mean too but that sentence did sound very dodgy. "Bending over alot would do that Raven"

"Yeah I know but I can't help it, and I just realised how that sounded, it wasn't that kind of bending over at least I hoped it wasn't, memory is kinda hazy due to one too many headshots"

Randy let out a laugh before letting the nerves come back, "Uh Raven, I was wondering, if you not too busy, maybe you and I could go to the same place, at the same time and...damnit! You would think this would get easier over time"

Raven let a smile come to her face "You're asking me out to dinner?"

"Yeah, stupid idea, I know I shouldn't of said anything"

"No, don't say that Randy. I would love to have dinner with you, when were you thinkin?"

"Um...I'm free now if you are"

Raven looked to her watch, it was still early enough for some dinner and she was getting hungry again. "Uh sure, I could always do with a third dinner"

"Cool, which room are you in, I'll pick you up"

"Room thirteen,"

"I'll see you in ten"

Ten minutes later her door was rattling with life, she hoped what she was wearing was fine, Raven didn't understand the concept of dressing up, ok she got it she just didn't like doing it. It was only a funeral or wedding that she would put effort in, so Randy would have to deal with her black hipster jeans, silver skull chain and black hoodie, at least she had the hood down, usually it was up making her look like some sort of thug, not that she usually cared. Raven was relieved to find that he hadn't overly dressed either, a nice pair of jeans and polo shirt, he had never looked so good. He offered her his huge arm making her smile, gentleman were very few in this generation, it was the only thing she envied about her great grandmothers generation, back then there were nothing but gentleman, but as she took Randy's arm she knew that chilvary was alive and kicking.

They took a seat at the nearest restuarant and waited for a waitress to attend to them, Randy couldn't stop his eyes looking her over, even though she was covered up she was still a beauty. It wasn't just a physical attraction, she was exactly how Jamie described her, she was a super woman, something about her made you like her, it was just something, something that he couldn't fathom or even understand.

"Alright what can I get you?" The perky brunette waitress asked, her eyes lighting up at Randy. She never imagined that Randy Orton would be sitting there in her diner. Like most women she hoped the young girl with him was a sister or some relative.

"I'll have a chicken burger and fat extra saulty fries"

"And for you?" The brunette looked to Raven, trying to remember that she had to be nice.

"Um" Raven scoured the menu for something, anything to eat. "Oooh Trifle, can I get that without custard? Custard causes me to die"

She noted it down and gave them smile before heading back to fill the orders. Raven let out a chuckle, "Looks like every woman wants a bit of Randy Orton"

"What?"

"She was lookin at you, hoping I was a sister or some other relative"

"How can you tell that?"

Raven let out a shrug, "Cause if I was her, I'd be thinkin the same thing, only knowing me I would drip bacon fat on her, accidentally of course"

Randy laughed as the waitress returned with their food, "Thank you"

"Thanking you very much"

She gave Randy a heated grin before walking away, "She likes you Randy"

He couldn't help it, the cold sarcasm in his slow clapping made Raven smile. "Yay!" Randy picked at his fries "So whats with the trifle?"

"Only thing I could eat thats on the menu, and whats with the fatty food? Shouldn't you be ignoring carbs?"

"Carbs aren't the enemy Raven, apparently the enemy is the Shield"

"Yes but dieticians recommend that you don't eat the Shield"

"So that's why I gained like four pounds and Dean Ambrose was reported missing."

Raven laughed dropping a spoonful of trifle on her plate, "Four pounds? He's a small fucker"

Randy thoroughly enjoyed the rest of his meal, simple talking and relaxing had never felt so good, he was used to the game, used to being 'on' He had no reason to be on with her, she simply liked sitting there with him, talking about little bits and peices. He even let bits of himself come to light, she listened patiently offering her thoughts and comfort where needed, for the first time in ever, Randy truely felt that someone was actually listening and not just pretending too. She talked a little about herself, he liked hearing it and he was shocked that soon after the meal and he was walking her back, that he still remembered what she had told him. It was sticking in his brain, facts about a woman rarely stuck to his memory.

He stopped outside her door, "I had a good time Raven"

"So did I. Better than video games by a long shot"

Randy let out a soft chuckle, "I'm glad that I can at least beat video games" He lent down and kissed her cheek.

"Would you like to come in? Coffee maybe?"

"I would love too. But I'm not going too. I have an old fashioned streak in me I guess"

"And yet another reason I like you" Raven slipped her hand into his "Can I at least have a kiss goodnight?"

"Of course" He took her face and kissed her gently, drawing a slight grunt of joy from her lips. Her lips tasted sweet and devious, it was a taste he needed to have more of. When he pulled away, he was a little breathless, he had second thoughts about not coming in. Raven blushed slightly, "Goodnight Randy, I had alot of fun"

"We have to do it again"

"Don't be a stranger Randy"

He gave her another long kiss, trying to still his beating heart, he never knew something this innocent could be that sweet. "I won't. Goodnight Raven"


	41. Remove the safety gloves

**Chapter 42 Remove the safety gloves**

The next morning Jamie walked with her sister into the arena, in Jamie's hands were Punk's dry clothes that she had washed and dried herself, she had done well at least according to her and Raven she had. Punk was going to be so surprised! She couldn't wait to see the look on his face, with any luck he would hug her. Raven was officially back to work tonight, so it was a quick goodbye to her family and Randy before catching her plane.

"Do you think Punk will like what I did?" Jamie asked again, she wasn't sure if she did ask or not, so covering the bases she asked anyways.

"Course he will, it was very sweet of you to wash and dry his clothes for him, and if he doesn't then" "Rae, be nice" Jamie warned, knowing or at least having an idea of what the next words from her mouth were going to be. She didn't want Punk hurt,

"I am being nice, he's lucky I'm in a good mood this mornin"

"Why are you so happy?"

"I had a date last night, with Randy"

"Oooh did you kiss him?" Jamie gushed at her sister, Raven put her arm around her neck,

"Yes I kissed him Jam"

"Ooh did you go down on him?"

"Jamie!"

"What? I don't know what that means"

Raven lent down and whispered what it meant in her ear, her little face widened with knowledge, when she was done Jamie laughed "No wonder that boss guy is so happy when his secretary says that to him"

From that sentence Raven knew that Jamie had been watching her favourite movie again, Jamie had an obsession with pornographic films, she had no clue what she was watching because all she could see was people were allowed to be naked and no one would yell at them to put clothing on. Jamie loved being naked, it was a simple reason really, when she was naked she didn't have to deal with zips or buttons. Being naked was just easier. Plain and simple.

"Morning Jim-Jam"

"Hi Dean! Hi Betty! Where's the other guy?"

"Seth is stomping around here somewhere, he's not very happy this morning"

"Why? Wait! That wasn't his chilly was it?"

Dean and Roman just gave her an odd look, "No Jam, its about something else, not enough sleep is my guess"

Raven looked Dean square in the face, she knew that was a mistake because the moment she did, she pissed herself laughing, even Jamie looked at her oddly,

"Four pounds! That's classic!" Raven kept laughing, "Four pounds! Ha! That will always be funny! Gotta tell Harm that one! Ha! four pounds!"

Raven straightend herself up and tried to look serious, "Sorry Dean, but seriously its good that you haven't been reported missin" She tried hard to keep the laughter in but it was getting harder and harder.

"Is there a reason she's laughing at me?"

"I dunno maybe its your uniform?" Jamie put in helpfully, she really had no idea why Raven was laughing so hard, or trying not to laugh as it were.

"I'm not laughin at you Ambrose, ok I am a little but I assure its not about anything mean, four pounds. That is classic!"

Dean wasn't taking her laughter in good stride, if it wasn't for Jamie being present he would've done something about it, but as long as those vibrant blue eyes were on him, he would have to swallow his anger. Swallow it until they were alone at least.

Raven turned serious, she had seen that look before and as much as she could defend herself she didn't want Jamie to witness the damage she could do, besides Dean and 'Betty' were her friends, it would do more harm to Jamie than anything.

"Ambrose, step into my office" Raven pulled him aside by his muscled arm, Jamie put her attention back to Roman.

"So Betty how are you?"

"I'm very good Jim-Jam, how are you?"

"Worried about Leo the Lion, he might come back to us with a chunk of his arm missing."

"He'll be fine Jelly-belly" Raven assured her still walking with Dean until they were out of earshot.

"So Ambrose"

"Do you have to call me that?"

"Well I can call you fairy princess of the Shield if thats what you prefer? Wrestling family you see, grew up hearing everyone call everyone by their last names, it was weird, still is but if you prefer I call you Dean then I'll call you Dean"

"Actually I prefer you call me Mr United States Champion"

Raven let out a huff of laughter, "And I prefer France blowing the hell up, neither is gonna happen anytime soon." Raven pulled out her trusty smokes, she offered one to him simply to be polite, "Smoke?"

"No"

"More poison for me" Raven sparked it up and took a long drag, "Anyways there was a reason I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to ask you somethin,"

"Well I'm listening"

"Why is it that Jamie can call you Leo the Lion and she can call Roman Reigns Betty, but the moment I make a little joke you go all defensive, why is that?"

"Because your" "I'm what Dean?"

He didn't like that smile on her face, he was being set up for a trap, one of those womanly traps where it didn't matter what he said, he was going to get in trouble. It was about picking the lesser of two evils, only it was made harder because he didn't know what two evils were being presented. He had to blindly choose and no member of the Shield was used to choosing blindly.

"I'm what Dean?"

"Because you haven't" "Got a brain injury?" Raven asked innocently, her silver orbs going glassy, he didn't like that, glassy meant dangerous. Dangerous was bad.

"Yeah"

"Interestin. So you're only being nice to Jamie because of her injury, go and tell her that"

Dean didn't move, the trap was coming or maybe it was already on him, he wasn't sure so he did nothing.

"Seriously, go and tell her that the only reason your being her friend is because she has a brain injury, better yet tell her that you feel sorry for her. I dare you too, tell her, go on"

"That's not the only reason I like her, she's a sweet girl"

"Yeah she is and yet your only nice to her because of her injury"

Dean let out an impatient sigh "Fine, I feel sorry for her, happy now? Girl like her shouldn't be injured, she should be..." He didn't know the rest of that sentence but he knew that his friends would agree, Jamie didn't deserve what God had dealt her.

"Don't go tellin her that Dean, she'll scratch your eyeballs out, Jamie has the sharpest fingernails, I should know" Raven opened her right eye wider, in the light he saw it, a light scar looping down her face.

"Jamie did that?"

Raven waved it aside, "In the past yes,"

"Why did she try and scratch your eyes out?"

"The same reason she'll scratch yours out, I told her that I felt sorry for her." Raven let out a fond laugh "Girl is more like me than anyone thought, oh thats a scary thought." Raven shook that thought, there were already two psychopaths, (Rae & Izzy) they didn't need Jamie to make a third.

Jamie and Roman watched from where they were, they couldn't make out what they were saying, Roman had suggested going closer but Jamie pleaded with the bigger man not to go any further, claiming if he did, Batman would bite him and the Shield didn't need one of thier members turning into a zombie, and his bright shirted friend wouldn't be very happy if Betty showed up for thier date as the undead. Jamie assumed she could read lips and decided to relay what she thought was the conversation taking place.

"And Leo has just told Raven that her right eyeball is prettier than the other one, and Raven told him thank you but she must go, her cattle are getting wet" Jamie kept trying to catch up but they were going to fast, "That was mean of him! Its not her fault she's short! Raven! Don't say that! His uniform is awesome! Dean! How could you! That was my chilly damnit! And now I want face-cream"

"Jamie you are not eating face cream, its not good for you"

"Talking while the tv is on can't be good for you" Jamie looked back to Dean and 'Batman' both of them were smiling, they shook hands before Dean came back to them.

"Jam! I'm going to see Randy for a while! I'll be back later so we can get lunch!"

"Ok lovely girl!'

The second Raven was out of sight, she grabbed Dean's arms and started rolling up his sleeves, obviously checking for bite marks, when she was satisfyed she looked at him concerned, "Ok I'm happy that your not bitten but I think you should see a doctor, she can be slippery when she wants too"

"Jam, I'm fine, I don't need a doctor"

"Uh! I don't wanna hear it! I care about the Shield, Punk, and Team Hell No, because thats all I can remember this early in the morning, so in that case Dean, I'm sending you to a vet"

"A vet?"

"Yes a vet, they will check you over" Jamie's eyes lit up again "Hey that dog has a poofy tail! Here puff-puff!" Jamie took off chasing the dog down the corrider, forgetting all about Dean, Punk's clothing and apparently the visit to a vet.

**A/N Weird chapter I know! But onwards we go!**


	42. Let the tug of war begin

**Chapter 43 Let the tug of war begin!**

**Punk;**

"Look Punk! This dog has a poofy tail!"

Her bright face lit up as the small dog wriggled in her arms, I don't know what was weirder, the fact that she had a dog in her arms or the fact that my clothing was hanging out of her belt line, it flew behind her like a cape. She smiled so innocently at the dog, her fingers playing with his tail.

"Hehe, I love the poofy tail,"

"Jamie, who's dog is that?"

"I dunno, I found him wondering around." Jamie cooed at him before going on, "He has a poofy tail! Oh and I have your things for you"

Jamie shuffled around, pulling out my shirt and shorts, "I washed them!"

"You didn't have too Jamie" Yes I found that sweet, she had taken the time to wash and dry them for me, not when she didn't have too.

"Yeah I kinda did, I had an accident while wearing them"

That freaked me out, last I heard she and her bladder were on the same page, "What kind of accident Jamie?" I hoped to hell that she wasn't going backwards, not when her forward progress was obviously going all well.

"I kinda spilt hot sauce on them, I was eating and it just went everywhere, but I promise I washed them thoroughly"

"So you caught up on _Laundry Theatre_?"

Her eyes shone again as the little mut in her hands yapped, "Yeah, and I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this but your shirt, well it's kinda _slutty_" She whispered the last word as though it was the most horrible thing in the world.

"My shirt isn't slutty"

"Yeah it is, you have no idea how many clothes it slept with last night"

I couldn't help but laugh "I've been trying to get it help but it just won't listen"

"Yeah it didn't listen to me either" Jamie concluded going back to the puffy tail of the unknown dog. "Puff puff!"

"Hey! What are you doing with my dog!"

Yeah, the dog just had to belong to Brie Bella, or Nikki Bella, who really cared at this point.

"I found him wondering around, he has the most awesome tail"

Which ever whore it was, she put out her hands, "Give me my dog"

Jamie went to pass him over, very carefully as if the dog was explosive, she jerked her hand so the dog fell to the floor in a heap. It yapped and ran off down the corrider.

"You dropped my dog!"

"No I didn't! You moved your hands! I was about to give him to you and you moved, you dropped him not me, not that I'm shocked, you dropped the dog like you drop your panties" Jamie snapped at her, even she wasn't dumb enough to fall for that stupid trick.

They took a step towards her, I placed myself between them, no way was I gonna let them hurt her, "Go on, just you fucking try it"

Brie and Nikki scowled at her, Nikki pointed a perfect nail at Jamie, I wasn't the only one that was shocked when Jamie slapped it away, "Don't point that thing at me, it's rude"

They shot her an evil look before stalking away, "Nicely done Jamie"

She gave me a big grin, "Thanking you, why are they mean to me anyways? I ain't done nothing to them"

I wrapped an arm around her neck as we walked the corrider, "I think there jealous."

Jamie laughed "Why the hell would be they jealous of me? Other than my pure awesomeness"

"Thats why there jealous, you're awesome"

She clapped her hands happily, "I know, I tell myself that every morning"

"Good, and don't let no one tell you different"

"Even you?"

She looked at me so innocently, it made me feel worse than I did origanlly, "Even me, if I say somethin bad about you, which I won't but if I do, don't listen, I'm probably just jealous"

Jamie let out a train of giggles, I liked the sound, giggling girls usually got to me, but with her, it was lovely. It was like sweet music that you had to keep hearing. "I have no idea what you just said"

"I get that alot" I looked to my watch before giving her a gentle push towards Kane and Daniel Bryan. "You need to start your work now Jam"

"Ok, but just remember this, licking door knobs on a foreign planet may be considered rude"

"Damn! And that was the first thing I was going to do"

"Well don't!" Jamie shouted running down the corrider, blonde hair flying every which way.

After she was done with Kane and Daniel, I met up with her outside the gym. Her little face bright red, she was either blushing or she had been running around all morning.

"Hey! Did you do your work out Punk?"

"Yes I did, I stretched my back just like you told me,"

"Good! That's exactly what a good work out should be, lots of stretching"

"Hey Jamie, wanna come and get a coffee?" Dean popped up from no where, which just really pissed me off. Yes I was a little jealous but still I had right to be.

"Actually, Jamie is coming out with me" I took her left hand and gently pulled her towards me, Dean took her right hand and pulled her back,

"She is coming with us for coffee"

"Jamie wants to come with me" I pulled her back, Dean pulled her back to him,

"No, she wants to go with the guy that was nice to her since day one"

"But still she's comin with me"

We kept pulling her like tug of war, she was getting confused as we kept shouting insults at each other, fighting over who was taking her for coffee.

"Stop!" Jamie shouted finally pulling away from both of us, "I'm not playing tug of war with you two"

"Sorry Jam, please tell _Dean_ that _me_ and you are going for coffee"

"You don't have too Jam, Punk won't be mad when you tell him that you're comin with _me_ for coffee"

She just looked at the both of us, wondering what to say. Me and Dean stared red holes at each other, we were both waiting on her to make a choice.

"I don't want to upset you guys, but if you're gonna keep fighting over me and try to pull my arms off then I don't wanna have coffee with either of you"

"Jamie"

"No!" Both her hands flew up almost catching me and Dean in the face. "You two are fighting and I need both of my arms attached to me, so you two work on your issues and get the pully-pully outta your system, in the meantime I'm gonna have coffee with my sister."

We had no choice but to watch her walk down the corrider, shouting for her sister.

"See what you did Dean"

"It was you Punk, you only want her because I do" He snapped before walking away. It took everything I had not to go after him and put him to sleep. Permanently.


	43. Nose breakage

**Chapter 44 Nose breakage**

"Are you sure you don't mind? We could make it another time" Raven asked, Randy had wanted to take her out again, so after ringing work and getting the clearance, she didn't have to catch her plane, but still she didn't want to be pushy, so she did the only thing she could do in this situation, ask him and hope to hell that he would at least be honest. Randy gave her a little smile, his lips placed on her's sweetly,

"No I don't mind, I wouldn't of asked if I minded"

Raven took his peck as a good sign, "Just wanted to make sure, so where exactly are we going?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I really feel like dancing"

Raven let out a thin veil of laughter, "Sorry but the thought of you dancin funny, I probably shouldn't laugh seeing as how you're bigger than me"

"I'm glad its amusing to you"

She wrapped her arms around the Viper's neck, pulling his lips to her's for a moment "Don't get cranky Randy, I'm laughin with you, not at you"

"Luckily for you" Randy kissed her again, enjoying her soft lips and supple body he let himself have the moment. Until the door came open, his 'friends' talking about crap, as per usual.

"I'm tellin you, he's dating a strip-Hey Randy, how are you?" Cody quickly changed his sentence when he saw Raven, her plump lips smiling at him daring him to go on.

"Who's dating a what now?"

"Yeah Cody, we all want to know the end of that sentence" Randy's tone all icy cold told Cody not to speak, sadly Damien Sandow didn't sense the tone change.

"Cody was saying that Randal is dating an exotic dancer"

"So what if I am?"

"I agree with you Rand, what if he is?"

"Strippers are very low on the ladder of life" Damien glowed at the young girl, of course from his point of view he was simply better than the young girl, her being a stripper only cemented it.

"Oh you're one of those, you hear stripper and think that it's somethin dodgy, maybe you need to be more open minded"

"Life lessons from a stripper, classic"

"Perspective; I'm only a stripper when one of the girls is sick or when Fat Tony decides he wants more money. secondly; I'm what you call an appitizer-stripper, I only ever strip down to a bikini"

"Nice image Rae"

"Your welcome Rand. Lastly; the rest of the time I'm a barmaid, a bikini barmaid"

"Thank you"

"Welcome Randy"

Damien stroked his beard in deep thought, Raven was more surprised that she was still listening, "I think I understand it, you do this job because your father doesn't make enough to make ends meet"

Raven and Randy shot each other strange looks, "You don't know who my father is do you?"

"Should I?"

Randy and Raven exchanged looks again, "I think I'll just leave it Randy, he's startin to do my head in, I would hit him but I promised Dad that I wouldn't put anyone in the hospital this week"

"And you should keep your promises Raven"

"Or I couldn't and see what happens after that" She let out a stray giggle, "Trust me Beard-boy, my father's status has nothing to do with anything."

"And your father lets you do this work?"

"Don't matter what he allows, I'm above twenty-one, I can do what I want"

"That explains it then"

"I'm gonna regret this, but this explains what exactly"

"Well lets just say that with those tattoos, maybe stripping is the only thing your suited for"

Raven threw her hand up in front of Randy, that look on his face was set to attack mode. "He's allowed his opinion Randy, we can't deny the man that,"

He stepped back not feeling any better, he wanted to smack the beard right off Damien's face. He let out a triumphant grin before the pain shot up his nose, his back stumbling into the wall. Raven headbutted him so fast, he didn't see it coming until it was too late.

"Yup and I learnt that while I was trainin as a bounty hunter"

"You were a bounty hunter?"

"Sure was, until my injury but yeah, once upon a time I was a bounty hunter"

Randy let that grin slip to his face, "With each passin second you just become more awesome"

"Glad you think so" Raven laughed as Jamie's voice came into hearing distance, "And now I'm having lunch with my sister, I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure"

Raven gave him a peck on the cheek as Jamie threw the door open, "Raven will you take me to lunch? I feel like salad with the side of thousand dollar shopping" She looked to Damien who was still going on about his possibly broken nose.

"What happened to him?"

"I head butted him, and you said I couldn't do that"

"I didn't say you couldn't, I said you shouldn't"

"Now you tell me"

Jamie took her hand and started pulling her out the door, "C'mon, I wants lunch, Jamie hungry!"

"See you tonight Rand!"

Jamie settled with Raven, her blue eyes still lit up but Raven could tell there was something else on her mind. "You alright Jam?"

"I think so, I'm not sure"

"How do you mean?"

"They were pullin me, Dean had one hand and Punk had the other and they pulled me, it was like they were trying to pull my arms off"

Raven shouldn't of laughed but she did, Jamie gave her an evil look before relenting and laughing too. "It really isn't funny"

"I know its not. Do you want me to talk to them?"

"No. Just what do I do next time they pull me?"

"What did you do before?"

"Um" Jamie's face scrunched up in her efforts to remember, Raven wasn't about to point out that she looked like a wrinkly vegetable when she did that. "I told them that I was havin lunch with you because they were fighting and if they get the pully pully outta their systems then maybe we could have lunch"

"Well thats what you need to do next time, let them know that neither of them will get your company if their gonna fight about it"

"You are so wise"

"Well I have a couple of years on ya babe"

"I love that song!"

"Me too. Ray Sawyer was onto something when he wrote that"

Jamie swatted at her, "You and your Ray Sawyer!"

"Just don't tell Randy"

"I promise I won't but if I do, would you be mad?"

"Nah"

"Sweet!"


	44. Daniel comes in handy

**Chapter 45 Daniel comes in handy**

Jamie didn't realise the week had gone so fast, sometimes she had no concept of time, not that that mattered. Her week went well, at least according to her diary it did, Jamie wrote in her diary every night before bed, it was the only way to remember anything, it also helped to remember things she may of said or done that weren't right, she would just have to consult her book and there it would be. According to her diary, Punk was still being nice, Dean was still being Leo the Lion, they had stopped their tug of war and Betty was still going out with that guy with the greatest shirts ever, Jamie had it all written down in her perfectly sloppy handwriting. So she was a little surprised when her father told her the week was up and she would be with someone new, it didn't say anything about that in her diary.

"Are you sure Dad? Cause it don't say nothing about that in my bible"

"Jamie thats not a bible, its your diary"

"Same difference" Jamie pouted at him before giggling, "Now thats an oxy-moron and yes I know what that is, shockingly"

"Jamie its the end of the week and that means you'll be working with someone else"

She clapped her hands with joy, Jamie couldn't wait, she liked meeting new people. "Oooh who is it?"

"Why don't you take a guess" Shawn said lightly, he had no idea how Jamie was going to take this, in a way he was stalling for time.

"Is it Punk?" Jamie asked hopefully, she still saw him but according to the past weeks entries, she missed him, alot.

"No, it's not Punk"

"Is it Punk?" Jamie asked again, maybe if she kept saying it, it would come true.

"Jamie, its not Punk"

"Fine" Jamie rolled her eyes, "Is it Leo the lion? Ooh is it Betty! Ooh Oooh is it Batman! Wait! I know! It's William Shatner, two time emmy award winner and hardened cop TJ Hooker" Jamie sniggered, "Hooker. I'm funny"

Shawn regretted asking her to guess, clearly who he was thinking of wasn't anywhere near her list, which meant she was going to be disappointed.

"Ok Jam, I think I'll just tell you. This week you'll be workin with The Rock"

Jamie snapped modes again, bright and bubbly replaced with coldness that just didn't suit her. Her slender arms folding across her chest "No"

"Jamie you can't say no"

"Yes I can, no, no, no,no,no,no,no,no. See? I can say no"

"You have to work with who I set you up with"

"No" Jamie said stubbornly, she wasn't usually stubborn but she flatly refused to work with that man, she didn't like him and she would pull her Batman card if she had too, Jamie would do whatever she had too, she wasn't working with that man, and no one could make her, not her father, not Punk, not Leo the Lion, not even Batman herself, this was one time her mind wouldn't be changed. "No, no, no, no. And a thousand times no"

"Jamie" "No!" She stomped her foot and almost lost her balance, "And now my throat hurts, I'll be back in a moment"

Shawn watched her go, letting out a deep sigh. He was very close to pulling his own Batman card, but he figured that wouldn't help, if Jamie really didn't want to do it, Raven wouldn't make her. When she came back, she was pulling Daniel Bryan with her,

"Jamie, what's going on?"

Jamie poked Daniel in the ribs, clearing his throat he started his 'job' "No! No! No! No!"

"Ok stop"

Daniel had no choice but too, he really didn't want to be here now, it was clear that he was the middle peice for thier arguement, Jamie didn't make it very clear, he was told that her throat hurt and he would have to say her No's.

She poked him again, Daniel went to open his mouth but Shawn's glare silenced him. Poor Daniel had never been caught like this before. Shawn let out a sigh, raising his hands in defeat, "Alright Jamie, if you don't wanna work with the Rock, I won't make you"

"Yay! It worked!" Jamie litterly jumped into Daniel's arms, hugging his neck profusely, "Thank you so much Doctor Beard-face, without your well guided no's, he wouldn't of caved"

Shawn cleared his throat, Jamie climbed out of Daniel's arms and into her father's, "Thank you Dad for not making me work with him"

Shawn was greatful for the hug, it was nice to know that at least one of his girls would still hug him. "Alright honey-bee, for today you can work with the Divas, and tomorrow you can work with someone of your choice"

"Punk"

"Jamie" He didn't want her working with Punk again, but again her mind was set. "Punk!"

"But" "PUNK!"

Shawn set Jamie down just as Punk opened the door, "Sorry, I heard Jamie yelling for me"

Jamie shook her head, "I'm so loud! See this is why I could never be a mime"


	45. Nurse Joy

**A/N **So a little of Jamie's awesome antics and helping skills, onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 46 Nurse Joy**

Jamie, Punk and Daniel left the room feeling a whole lot better, Jamie was just happy that tomorrow, she would be back with Punk and he was still being nice, she could hardly wait.

"Punk, Dad said I could work with you tomorrow! Isn't that great! He said today I gotta work with the girls but tomorrow I could come back and work with you, isn't that the best news ever!"

"Yeah I guess it is, question is, do I want you working with me?" He started tapping his chin with serious thought, every three seconds he would change to another well known 'thinking' stance, "Hmmm, do I want Jamie working with me, do I really want Jamie with me again? Hmmmm that is a tough one"

"Oh your so funny,"

Punk gave her a small hug, "Course I want you to work with me"

"Well I don't know if I want too now"

"Please?" Punk pouted making Jamie swat at him playfully,

"Alright since you asked so nicely and didn't knee me in the face, by the way, thats rude when you do that"

"I know, but I'm working on it"

"Good. Now which of you lovely men are going to take me to the Divas? I have no idea where I'm going and I don't have time to draw a map."

Daniel saw the look in Punk's eyes, he felt it at times himself, in a way he got why Punk wanted to steer clear of them. Daniel offered his arm to her "I'll take you little one"

"Thank you ever so much"

"To the girls!"

"Foolish fool, there are no girls in wrestling, only extrememly girly men and I'm the girliest of them all!"

"Speak for yourself" Punk winked at her,

"I _am _the girliest one"

"Ok, let it be known, Daniel you are no longer the girliest wrestler here"

Daniel pouted, hands on hips, hand waving, "Well, we'll see about that"

Jamie litterly fell to the floor on her butt with laughter, she loved it when people played her games, everyone else just ignored it, it was like they had no time for fun, from what she could tell, Punk and Doctor Beard-face could at least laugh at themselves. Daniel picked her up and settled her on his back, Jamie gently tapped him with her heels, apparently Doctor Beard-face was also a horse.

"Yah! Go Tonto!"

Daniel just laughed, it was quite a challenge to walk with a weight like Jamie on his back, mainly because he wasn't used to having a young girl on his back. Thankfully they weren't too far away from the Divas. When Daniel helped her down, Jamie gave him a formal bow,

"Thank you, Doctor Professor Beard-face"

"Now I'm a professor?"

"Mr Doctor Professor Beard-face" Jamie corrected him before pushing open the door.

All the girls looked at Jamie as she randomly burst in, they had heard about her and met her in passing but still they weren't used to her energy. It was refreshing but also scary. No girl, no matter how young, was meant to have that much energy. Alicia, Beth, Nattie, Naomi, Cameron, Paige, Summer Rae, Melina, Aj, Layla, Tamina and Kaitlyn just looked at her, not knowing what to say. Jamie however knew what to say, "Oh you have fluffy boots! Can I touchy touchy?"

Melina put her leg up and let Jamie's hand run over the black 'gold' "I love fluffy, whats your name?"

"I'm Melina"

"Hi Melina, I'm Jamie"

The door banged open again and Jamie's 'best friends' The Bella Twins came in, "Why are you in our locker room?"

"You can't own a locker room, it belongs to nature. Or is that a potato? I can't remember"

"Why does that not shock us" Brie shook her head, everything Jamie stood for, the twins hated. Everyone treated her like she was the queen simply because of her brain, well to the Bella's Jamie wasn't special, she was just a spastic that had it made because of her daddy, it made them both sick. Jamie was spared answering because the other Divas decided that perhaps they shouldn't be rude and introduce themselves.

"You guys have so many names, I probably won't remember them all but if it helps at all, I can't help it"

"Yeah, Jamie is special"

"Thank you twin number one, that's the nicest thing she's said to me"

"It wasn't a compliment spaz"

"Spaz backwards is zaps"

"And that has what to do with what we were talking about?"

Jamie didn't answer, she had just spotted the pom-poms that belonged to the Funkidactils, "Oooh can I play with the pom-poms?"

"Sure" Naomi smiled at her, so far there wasn't anything wrong with Jamie, she was a sweetie. Jamie started to dance around the room, shaking the pom-poms, so far this was second greatest thing to happen, first of course being Punk.

"Jamie?"

"Yes Fluffy?"

"Do you have a sister?"

"Yessum I do, I have three sisters, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Batman"

"Do you have a sister called Raven Venom?" Melina asked not expecting Jamie's family to be super heros, apparently.

"Yessum, thats Batman, why?"

"I met her while you were in the hospital, she's very nice"

Jamie let out the laugh that made her entire body shudder, the only two lesbians in the room, Melina and Kaitlyn could see why the grapevine said Punk liked the girl. "Odd. Usually she's all about punching people in the face. Wait, thats Wonder Woman, no wonder she's locked away, I get home and I wonder wheres my woman"

"Well Batman was very nice. She is very protective of you, I could only imagine what she would do if she found out that a certain pair of twins were picking on you?"

Jamie had no idea about the implications of her sentence but she answered it anyways, "Well there was a time someone pushed me over and Batman had her knives confiscated, I think she stabbed someone, and then there was the guy that touched my boob, Raven broke eight fingers and his hand with a hammer and then there was the time someone said her tattoos were gross, she broked his nose, I think it was that guy with the beard"

"Sounds like your sister is a psychopath" Nikki snapped, not at all scared about this girl.

"Yeah she is, but she can be really nice when she wants too"

Brie scoffed, "Yeah ok, one's a psychopath and your a retard"

Jamie lept at her, swinging and shouting. Everything was red now and the girl beneath her had to pay. Jamie grabbed her ears and smacked her head on the ground until all she could hear was shouting. People kept pulling at her, but she fought until she was free, as soon as she was, she jumped right back at the fallen girl, swinging her fists and yelling her messed up words. Nikki got free of the Divas and pulled Jamie off by her hair, that was a mistake in itself. Jamie was already angry, pulling her hair would just make it worse, Jamie head butted her, she just kept slamming her head forward until the object in front of her fell, it took both Tamina and Beth to take hold of Jamie and restrain her long enough to make her calm down. For their efforts, they were kicked and bitten, not that the two girls could blame her, they had heard from that all knowing grapevine, retard was a word Jamie didn't like. All they could do was smother her limbs and let her shout. Jamie was still moving, trying to get free but now with Kaitlyn, Beth and Tamina had the squirming girl. The other girls didn't know what to do, Jamie was so sweet until that evil R word popped up, now she was an evil hell cat, but still Brie deserved it. When they thought Jamie was calm, they let her go.

"I'm gonna rip her head off!"

Beth grabbed her again so she didn't get into more trouble.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm ok now, really, sorry" Jamie took several calming breaths like she had seen her sisters do. Especially Iziah, it didn't work for Iziah but it was working slightly for Jamie.

Beth let her go again, a little more tentively this time, ready to grab her again.

"She must die!"

"Jamie!"

"Sorry!" She looked to all of the girls who still had no idea what to say or do, it was still fresh shock, sweet Jamie taking out two former Divas, all for saying one six letter word. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm calm now. Sorry" Jamie didn't mean to freak them out, she just got so mad. Not that she could be blamed. Her face lit up with joy again when she saw those fallen pom-poms, "Can I still play with the pom-poms?"

Noami and Cameron weren't about to say no, "Sure Jamie"

"Thank you dancing girls, I think I might do some walking, I'll be back soon"

Jamie skipped out the door waving those pom poms like they were the greatest thing alive, for the moment they were. Jamie wondered the corriders, waving her pom poms and laughing, then she saw her. Blonde hair and hazel eyes, Nurse Joy!

"Nurse Joy!" Jamie shouted making her bandy legs run, when she caught up to her, she found Nurse Joy smiling.

"Hello honey, how are you?"

Nurse Joy in Jamie's mind turned out to be none other than Rena Lesnar, aka Rena Mero, aka Sable. Rena had been a long standing friend of Shawn's, the rumors said they slept together but thats all they were, rumors. Rena refused to sleep with the Heartbreak Kid at any time, because of it, she was among the few women who were still friends with Shawn. Rena had watched his children grow so when Jamie called her Nurse Joy, it only cemented to the former womens' champion that she really was apart of the family.

"You're here!" Jamie cheered waving those pom-poms at Rena,

"Yeah I am,"

Jamie grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the corrider, "We must find the Poke'mon! He has something to tell you!"

Rena couldn't run as well as she used too but she tried because it was evident that Jamie wasn't gonna stop until she had found her 'Poke'mon. Rena finally had to pull Jamie back, her legs were about to buckle, "This would be so much easier if I had a poke'ball"

"Hold on Jamie, I've got it." Rena cleared her throat, "BROCK LESNAR!"

Even Jamie held her ears, no one, not even Batman yelled that loud. Soon enough Rena heard her husbands rushing feet, Brock, Shawn and Triple H had their own little club, three men who had conqured the best in the business, three men who held impressive feats, three men who were only scared of one person, their wives. Not that they could be blamed, Sable, Trish Stratus and Stephanie, well they were the right women to be scared of.

"Hey your here"

"Nurse Joy, Poke'mon has something to tell you" Jamie pulled them so they standing in front of each other, "Tell her Poke'mon!"

"What am I telling her?" Brock asked actually confused, Jamie gave her pom poms a shake out of frustration,

"Man if I had a Poke'ball, you have tell her that you love her"

"Right. Nurse Joy, I love you. I loved you since day one"

Rena slipped her arms around her hubby's neck, "Aw, I love you too you monster"

"By the power invested in me and these pom-poms, I now promunce you Poke'mon and Nurse Joy! Yay!"

Rena kissed her husband just as Jamie gave them one last shake before heading away. Now she felt a whole lot better. Hopefully when Batman found out about what she did to the twins, she wouldn't be too mad because she married two people that loved each other, she had done wrong but she had done right too.

**A/N I know long chapter! So much to add in! Gotta love Jamie and her ways and yes those bitches finally got what they deserved! Onwards tonto! **


	46. I'm smarter than you!

**Chapter 47 I'm smarter than you!**

**Punk;**

When I came into the main locker room to relax I wasn't surprised to find Jamie there, I was however surprised to see her face down on the table, smothered in pom-poms puffing out light Z's.

"Jamie?" I whispered not wanting to wake her but still I whispered her name. "Jamie?"

She bolted up, one pom pom stuck to her face "I'm awake!" She pulled it off and looked to me, "When did you get here?"

"About five seconds ago, are you ok?"

Jamie spat out a stray peice of the pom pom, "Yeah, why is there a pom pom in my mouth?"

"Well apparently you were eating it"

"Sounds about right"

"Are you ok though?"

She looked at me puzzled, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Heard from the girls that you got into a fight"

Jamie shook her head, "Nope, I didn't get into a fight. I did brawl with those mean twins, but in my defence, they started it, they called me the forbidden word"

"Thats what I was talkin about Jamie"

"Oh"

"And you're right, they deserved it, glad you took them down" I gave her a high-five. Half a brain or not, according to the grapevine Jamie managed to take out both of them by herself, clearly if the grapevine was right, Jamie learnt to scrap from her sisters. Jamie was a sweetie really, just don't call her the R word, I think the lesson is pretty clear but those two bimbos won't learn, they never did.

"I may not know fancy moves, but I know how to block and apparently thats enough"

I couldn't help but laugh, according to Melina (the only Diva in that locker room I could stand), Jamie didn't do much blocking, she was all about throwing her tiny fists and banging Brie Bella's skull against the ground.

"Yes Jamie, I heard, excellant blocking skills"

"Thank you, Batman taught me"

"I thought as much"

Speaking of people I want to brutally murder, Fandango and his whore, I mean dance partner, Summer Rae walked in. I don't think I was the only one that hated him so much that just looking at him made me want to tear his face off.

"Ah, the girl that cannot dance" That husky annoying voice washed over the room, I'm still stuck on the fact that while he talked, he was still dancing. Yeah, a little weird and creepy.

Jamie looked at him thoughtfully, the cogs were ticking slowly but I could still hear them ticking. Her whole face lit up again, it was different to the other times, this one told me she had an idea. One so brilliant her head would explode if she even knew what she was talking about. She lent over and whispered something in my ear, I had to get her to say it again, the first time I was distracted by her sweet scent that floated over my body.

"What?"

Jamie let out a cute sigh "I said" "I know what you said but I'm still wondering what?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Fandango asked still dancing, was it weirder that he was dancing by himself and not the girl. Probably.

Jamie waved it aside, "Don't matter, but you are right Fandongo, I can't dance but I know something you don't know"

Finally he stopped his stupid dancing, it was really starting to annoy me "What could you possibly know that I don't?"

Jamie tapped her chin in thought, "Well for example, did you know that you can not get zapped by electricity?"

"Yeah, its called not putting your finger in a light socket" Summer Rae spat out, I take she wasn't a fan of Jamie either, oh well, I don't think Jamie cared.

"Hahaha!" Jamie rolled her eyes sarcastically, for a split second she was normal. "No I mean if you put your finger in a light socket, you won't get zapped"

"Yes you will"

Jamie shook her head, "Batman told me, if you rub your head really fast then put your finger in a light socket, you won't get zapped. See the friction created by rubbing your head creates a temporary electricity flow, so when you touch something else that is electrical, like a light socket, you won't get zapped, the two pulses meet each other and just cancel, its like negative flow meeting negative flow, it just stops"

Me, Summer and Fan-dickhead just looked at her, if I didn't know she was making this up, I would've believed her, all the facts seemed plausable and right, Jamie sounded far smarter than they gave her credit for. I know that sounded mean but I assure you I didn't mean it that way.

"What?"

"You know how you rub your head with a balloon and when you take it off, your hair stands up, thats from the friction. If you kept the balloon on your head, still moving then touch someone else, they get zapped, its all about the friction and eletricity"

"Thats just stupid"

And he went back to his solo dance, I can see why Wade and Miz were so pissed with it, it really is annoying. Last I checked this was wrestling, not a dancing hall.

"Well you can think its stupid all you want, but facts are facts" Jamie said simply as the door opened again, Jamie lit up like a christmas tree, course Jericho's lit up jacket would do that too her.

"Oh your jacket is so awesome! It's lit up, man if I had a jacket like that, you'd all pay"

"What did I do?"

"Not you Punk, your pretty" She stroked my hair like a dog, it did feel nice. Moving on.

"What did I do?"

"Not you lit up man, your awesome"

"So what you guys chattin about?" Chris asked sitting down with Jam and me.

"Do you know the balloon theory?" Jamie asked, Chris shrugged like he had,

"When you rub your head real fast and don't get zapped when you touch a light socket. Sure"

"Well he don't believe me, figures"

Chris shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it, he's a dick"

Jamie looked at Fandango like she had won, of course his stupid male pride wouldn't allow Jamie to win. He rubbed his head really fast, "How long do I have to do it?"

"About thirty seconds"

He kept running, I really wanted to see how this panned out. He rubbed and then he touched the light socket. He jumped backwards, he had gotten shocked. Was anyone surprised? Other than him obviously.

"It zapped me!"

Jamie cracked up laughing, banging her fist on the table, "Of course it did! It's a light socket! You're gonna get zapped if you stick your finger in it" She kept laughing and laughing until I thought she was going wet herself. She straightened up and looked straight at the dancing clown,

"You're right I may not be able to dance but at least I can say I'm smart enough not to stick my finger in a light socket." She cracked up again, "Don't worry Fan-daboulous, I won't tell no one"

Jamie flew out the door shouting, "Hey everyone! Guess what Fan-dancing guy just did!"


	47. Back to Punk

**Chapter 48 Back to Punk**

**Punk;**

This morning when I got up, I was more than ready for the day. It didn't matter what life threw at me this morning, I could take it because today I would have the sweetest chick ever helping me out. For the first time in ages I woke up smiling, today would be great because I would make it that way. I got to the arena and banged straight into Jamie, her smile just made me happier, she even had a fresh red bull, "This is for you Punk-man"

"Thank you Jim-jam"

"Welcome" Jamie pulled out her list and started to go through it, "Ok apparently we have a lot to do so lets get busy"

"Sweet"

All through out the day we made our way through the list she had created, I was suprised that it was made up from her memory, Jamie and memory weren't words that usually went together, but still it worked so I wasn't going to question it.

"Hey I have good news Punk" Jamie told me as I ran on the tread-mill, I had always loved running, pretty good cardio. Although touching Jamie's soft skin has the same effect, but I don't think that would help other parts of my antomy.

"I'm listening"

"Dad says that I can stay with you for as long as I want, or as long as you want"

I stopped the treadmill, "What?"

"Well he says I don't have to move to someone else if I don't want too, I can stay with you, but only if you want me too"

I had to think about that one, for all of two seconds, I'm sure it wasn't even that long. "Course I want you to stay with me"

Jamie jumped up and down, her little perky breasts jumping and quivering. I had to stop staring but I couldn't help it. I'm still a dude, so shoot me.

"Me is a happy Jamie, happy happy Jamie! So happy!" Jamie started dancing around the gym, I wasn't about to stop her.

The only thing that still annoyed me was the Shield, well more to the point, Dean Ambrose. The other two were friends with her, guess it didn't bother me because Roman is gay and Seth just wasn't interested in her, Dean however was a different story. It was obvious that little worm had a thing for her. I didn't like it for several reasons but my main reason was all about Jamie, if the situation ever occured and it would be a case of taking advantage of her, I wouldn't do it, it would hurt her, I promised her and myself that I wouldn't take advantage of her obvious injury, Ambrose however, well I wouldn't put it past that creep to take advantage of Jamie and then cast her aside. Still she was friends with him and I couldn't stop that, trust me I wanted too but I couldn't, Jamie had every right in the world to be friends with that douche-bag, as much as I obviously hated it. I thought I had it under control until Dean came in. That smirk on his face told me that this was going to get worse before it got better. I don't know how it happened but once again Jamie was in the middle of us, everything just spun as Dean slipped his grimy paw into her hand.

"Me and Jam are going to lunch"

He didn't even give her a choice, not that I could talk because I didn't either, I took her other hand "Actually we're going out"

It started out gentle, a little pull that made her laugh and then it turned, I pulled harder and so did he.

"Stop!"

Neither of us heard her, we were too busy shouting at each other and pulling Jamie towards us. Jamie started to freak, freak big time, her body moved by itself as she tried to escape the two strong hands holding her. It all happened in a flash, the sick thud of bone hitting metal, the sad thump of a young girl hitting the floor, the thin trail of blood oozing from her skull and the screams and yells of two frightened men.

When Jamie woke up, she was in that famaliar hospital bed looking at Punk, Dean and Raven. Before Jamie could freak even more, Raven assured her, "It's alright Jamie, you had a tumble. Do you know what happened?"

Raven saw her blue eyes dart to Dean and Punk, she knew what happened but she didn't want either man to get into trouble, "I fell over"

"You fell over?"

Jamie nodded hoping that just this once Raven would let it go. She didn't, not when she was lying in the hospital bed.

"No scrapes or bruises on your knees"

"I fell backwards"

"Doctor says that you don't have any bruising on your backside"

Jamie's eyes darted to them again before going back to Raven. "Jamie you only get to lie once and that was it. Now what happened?"

"I don't remember" Jamie said in a low voice.

"Jamie, you only have one chance to tell the truth, this is it. What happened?"

"I don't remember" Jamie repeated, Raven looked at those eyes, Jamie didn't want to say and Raven didn't want to make her, so she would have to get her answers else where. "Alright honey, you don't remember"

Jamie breathed in relief that Raven wasn't going to make her tell, she kissed Jamie's forehead, "You only get to use that once, this was it. Now get some rest"

Raven turned her evil devious smirk towards Dean and Punk, taking out her hunting knives she ushered them forward. "Lets have a little chat"


	48. Scary elf

**Chapter 49 Scary elf**

Dean and Punk were escorted by those sharp knives until they were against the wall. Just from looking at those silver eyes it was clear she was pissed, it didn't help that both men were feeling pretty guilty over Jamie being in the hospital, why shouldn't they? It was their fault, both of them did this to her. She pointed a knife at each man as she spoke, trying to keep herself calm enough.

"You're six-two, you're six-one, you're both two hundred and something pounds, you're both bigger than me and you both outweigh me, you're bigger and stronger, and a slimmer chance on being smarter, but the one thing you're not is scarier than me, so one of you is going to start talkin, because if you don't, I'm-a start randomly stabbing you, and so you know this knife can go through any straight-edgeness, it can go through any vest, it can through any long title reign and it can certainly go through honour and justice, so one of you will start talking in three-two-" "It was my fault"

"Really Punk? Wanna explain how?"

"I pulled her too hard"

"And you had nothin to do with this I take it?"

"I pulled her too"

That really didn't help the psycho keep her cool but somehow she managed it. "Let me get this straight, you were on one side and you were on the other and you were pulling her like she was rope in a tug of war game?"

Neither of them said anything but their guilty eyes said it all for them. Raven gripped her knives harder until she really thought they were going to break or catch on fire. "If Jamie ever and I mean ever winds up in hospital again because you two can't share I swear I'll be coming back here and lets just say that it'll be alot harder for you two to call yourselves men with your balls in a jar. Do I make myself clear?"

They didn't say anything, partly out of guilt, partly because they really honestly thought there was no right answer, Raven stabbed the wall, one knife missed Punk's left ear, the other narrowly missing Dean's right ear. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes"

She took her knives from the wall, putting one away, she used the other as a pointer, "Now one of you is going to sit with her for ten minutes and talk to her, the other is going to get a cup of coffee, when ten minutes is up you will switch"

Dean opened his mouth to argue but Raven beat him too it, "Clearly you two cannot be in the same room with her without fighting, so you will do it seperately," Raven took a coin from her pocket and looked to them "One of you call it"

"Heads" Dean got out as Raven caught the coin.

"Heads it is. Ambrose you will go and sit with her for ten minutes, Punk you'll get a red bull of whatever the fuck it is you people drink, after ten minutes, Ambrose will get a cup of coffee and you will sit with her"

They didn't argue, they could have but it was a lot wiser to just keep their mouths shut.

"Oh and can I just point out one thing to your idiots that you may not see, Jamie likes Dean as a friend only, she likes Punk a little bit more than that, so fighting over her is only gonna piss me off more, and if sharing a cell with my sister means Jamie's life is easier because you two are out of it, I swear I'll do it"

Raven finally put both knives away and left them to talk to Jamie and herself to calm down, that wasn't really working given her muttering, "Fucking wrestlers, I swear if Randy turns out to be like that, I'll kill myself now. Fucking men, and I'm attracted to them, God Iziah was right, fucking men, you can't live with 'em, you get imprisoned when you kill em"

**A/N The law has been laid down! Will either of them listen? Onwards to find out and you guys are welcome for the mass updates, the others will also be mass updated, onwards we go! **


	49. Alienation

**Chapter 49 Alienation**

Two days later Jamie was back to work and her father was still on the war path, Shawn had every right to be angry, his little girl who had spent one too many days in hospital, was put back in there, by two people she considered friends, every inch of him was livid and he wouldn't feel better until Dean and Punk had been punished. The tricky part was getting to them without certain people (Vince, Hunter and Raven) finding out. Shawn knocked on the door to the Shield's locker room, when Dean answered Shawn put on his false smile, "Hey Dean, can I have a word in private?"

The younger man really didn't want to go with Shawn, he could sense the danger and he didn't like it. Still Dean couldn't exactly say no, so he had no choice but to follow Shawn out of the room. They walked in silence for a moment, Shawn wondering if he was far enough away to superkick him without Shield members getting involved.

"Well isn't this cozy"

Shawn looked to his daughter irritably, "You're just everywhere aren't you?"

Raven grinned, "Yup pretty much"

"Well if you don't mind Raven, I'm havin a chat with Dean"

"I do mind, besides I need to have a little chat with you"

"It can wait" Shawn said dismissevly, Raven however didn't leave she merely looked at him with those big silver orbs. Shawn relented in a weak moment, Raven just dismissed Dean as though she was the bigger component and he was the small girl.

"You may leave now Dean, this doesn't concern you"

Dean turned on his heel and left, he wasn't about to argue, he got away from them quickly feeling as though he had just dodged a bullet. When he was gone, Shawn looked to his daughter.

"Thanks alot, I was about to superkick his head off"

"Which is why I'm here" Raven put in keeping up with her father's angry strides. "Kickin them won't help no one"

"Make me feel better" Shawn muttered, "And they need someone to teach them a lesson, Jamie was in hospital because of them"

"Yeah I know that, but I've already sorted it"

Shawn couldn't help but scoff, sometimes Raven had it in her head that she was six feet tall and bullet proof. "No offense Rae, but what makes you think they're gonna listen to you, you're this big"

Raven pulled back her jacket to reveal those sharp hunting knives wrapped snuggly around her curvy hips, "These say they'll listen"

Shawn rolled his eyes again "I thought I told you not to bring those"

"You also said to play nice, so far I'm only playin nice with one Randy Orton"

Shawn's face changed again at the news, he didn't want any of his daughters playing with his friends, "Why are you playin with Randy?"

"Because it's boring playing by myself"

"You went out with him? Why?"

"Because it sends the wrong message if I say no but turn up anyway" Raven laughed, her silver eyes glinting. She knew that her father would be temporarily distracted hearing that. Shawn pulled himself back on track, one child at a time and because of her injury, Jamie would always come first, not that Raven would say anything against that, she put Jamie first always. Everyone seemed to put Jamie first. "We'll talk about this Randy issue later" "Uh-huh" Not that Raven would say anything else about the subject.

"Raven I have to superkick their heads off so they learn"

"Ok lets say you kick them both, what do you expect to achieve?"

"They will learn not to mess with my little girl"

"And you'll also alienate her, well done for that FYI"

"I will not alienate her"

"Sure you will, the two guys that like her enough to do things they don't usually do will be too scared to go near her and she'll lose her friends, and then word will spread and soon everyone will be staying away from her and once again, Jam will be friendless, thats a great plan by the way, please by all means alienate her"

"So they just get away with puttin her in hospital?"

"They didn't get away with it, I told you I dealt with it."

"Still say they deserve a good kick to the face"

Raven patted his arm gently, "I know they do but trust me this is the best course of action, tell you what if something, anything happens again, I'll step back and let you do as you please, right now I'm savin Jamie and you, you know what Hunter said if you attack anyone"

"Hate it when you right you know"

Raven laughed, "I'm always right, you should know that by now"

"I should but I don't" Shawn gave her a hug, "Now about this playing with Randy Orton"

"Yeah, we won't be talkin about that anytime soon Dad"

"Think I have a right to know Raven" Shawn said darkly just as Damien Sandow came across them.

"Raven, how are you?"

"I'm fine, hows your face?"

Damien let out a chuckle as though they were old friends, "It's fine thank you, tell me does Randy know that you're playing around"

Shawn's evil mood now was locked on Damien, "What did you just say?"

"It's ok really, Damien thinks that I'm some sort of slutty stripper and I'm playin around on Randy with you"

Shawn kicked him and the last thing Damien saw was the ceiling as Shawn stalked away muttering about people hurting his girls, it was simple really, if you wanted your head to stay attached to your body, then you wouldn't mess with his girls. Raven laughed kneeling down beside his falled body, "I probably should've told you before, but thats my father and he really hates it when people call me a whore" Raven chuckled again giving Damien a playful slap to the shoulder, in reality it was a punch and it was his chest, now he was in even more pain but hopefully he had learnt. Raven suspected that he hadn't, some people never did.


	50. Silent war

**Chapter 50 Silent war**

"So you're not gonna do anything?" Seth asked again as Dean came back in the room, Dean had told them how the weird sister had laid down the law, Roman was impressed, he couldn't hide that or take that away from the small girl, Dean was listening to her so she must've been pretty intimidating, of course most people would be with two sharp hunting knives an inch away from your flesh. Seth however couldn't believe that Dean was just gonna sit back and do nothing while Punk made his move. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Dean liked Jamie and if he wanted her, he was going to get her.

"About what?" Dean asked as though it hadn't been discussed before Shawn interrupted.

"About Jam, you're just gonna let Punk have her?"

"Firstly no one gets to have Jamie, she ain't property Seth"

"You must like her alot to remember that she is a human being" Roman pointed out, usually Dean thought women were property to gain, clearly Jamie was different.

"Yeah I do like her but friends is all its gonna be so I'm happy with that"

Seth laughed "Whatever! You have a plan up your sleeve Ambrose, you always do"

Dean looked at him innocently "I swear I do not have any plan but the circumstances will work out in my favour, its all about waiting"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Roman put in, "I will warn you now Dean, you hurt my buddy, I'll hurt you"

Dean put his gloved hands up in defence "I ain't gonna hurt Jamie, she's my buddy too remember"

"But still you have a plan to break her and Punk up, thats gonna hurt her you know" Seth pointed out finally making Dean smile.

"I ain't gonna break them up, he's going to do that on his own"

"What are you talking about?"

Dean let the devious smirk come to his face "Punk is gonna break the relationship up all by himself and when Jamie needs a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there. See its all about waiting"

"Let me see if this is right, you're going to wait quietly and be her best friend and while her heart is broken, you're going to sneak on in and pick up the peices. I don't know whether to say well done or punch you in the face" Roman hated it but there was some truth and briliance to his friends plan. Dean wasn't doing anything wrong technically, he was waiting on Punk to do it for him, Punk would be the bad guy and he would be nothing but a good friend. Dean didn't see how he could lose.

"Told you its all about waiting, now if you don't mind me, I have something for Jamie" Dean laughed at how dodgy that sounded before sliding out the door and away from his team mates.

"You know his plan could so easily backfire" Seth pointed out, Roman just shook his head,

"I swear I'm the only one thats normal anymore"

When Dean found Jamie she was skipping up and down the corrider with Aj's title belt, her little tongue sticking out in all angles, that little bolt glinting in the light.

"Hey Jamie"

She stopped mid step and fell over her own feet, laughing at her own clumsy mistake she pulled herself up, "Hi!" Her little face lit up complete with sparkly blue eyes.

"Why do you have the Diva's title?"

"I have the what now?"

Dean pointed at the butterfly making Jamie laugh again, "Oh I found it, you would not believe what else I found!"

Dean tapped his chin in deep thought, "What could you of found that would make you happy? Um a really loud, bright train?"

"Choo choo!" Jamie giggled "No I found this" Jamie pulled out Beth Phoenix's head gear, "And now I'm Wonder Woman!"

"Jamie you shouldn't steal things" Dean said sternly, wagging his finger at her. Jamie only laughed again

"I didn't steal them, I found them and then I took them"

"Ah see Jam that would be stealing"

"Oh right. Yeah I didn't know that"

"Jamie!" Aj thundered up the corrider with Big E, Jamie quickly turned the belt around so Aj couldn't see the butterfly. "Jamie do you have my title belt?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

Aj chuckled, "I would like it back please"

"You can have it back if you answer one question"

"Ok"

"How many chucks can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

The look on Aj's face was priceless, how the hell was she meant to answer that? Was that even a question that could be answered?

"Um I don't know"

"Then you can't have it back" Jamie cracked up laughing at nothing before giving Aj her belt, "Just kidding, the answer by the way is a fuck load"

Aj laughed, even Big E cracked a smile, "I'll keep that in mind"

Once they were gone Dean took his chance to give her the little present he had for her, it wasn't much but he knew Jamie would like it. Two brightly coloured flowers, a nice bright orange which she thought of as gold."These are for you, I thought you would like them"

Jamie touched the petals gently, the smoothness nice under her nails. "They are so pretty, thank you Dean"

Jamie gave him a big hug, he enjoyed the feeling of her small body against his, it almost made him throw his plan out the window, but he couldn't, not if he wanted his plan to actually work.

"Hope you do like 'em, they took me forever to find"

Jamie put one behind each of her ears, "Do I look pretty?"

"Yes Jamie, you look georgeous"

Jamie swatted him softly, "Oh you, now I have to go, I have a closet to find"

"A closet?"

"Ya-ha, I was told there was a closet around here that held bright shirts, I have to find the bright shirts!"

Dean knew exactly what she was talking about, John Cena had a closet like locker in his private locker room and inside were all his bright shirts, no one knew why he had it, it was just there.

"Ok keep going down this corrider until you find the name John Cena, thats where the bright shirts are"

Jamie litterly jumped for joy, thanking Dean again she started skipping down the corrider singing loudly. Dean watched her fondly, soon she would be his and everything would be alright again.


	51. Bitch slapped back to the stone-age

**Chapter 51 Bitch slapped back to the stone-age**

Jamie made her way to the Diva's locker room, some of the girls asked if she would apply their make up for them, even Jamie wondered the obvious, they couldn't do it because? Still Jamie didn't like to disappoint and she didn't like saying no, people got mad when she said no and the last time she said no, well she couldn't remember the exact details or what happened but she did remember alot of pain, pain that ran through her entire body and left her crying for days, saying no only bought pain and she didn't need anymore pain. Jamie pushed the door open to find it caked in darkness, Jamie wasn't a fan of darkness, the last time she was in the dark that shaking days-on-end pain happened.

"Hello?" Jamie called out brightly, hoping that her voice would magically turn on the lights, it didn't and no one responded. Her tiny shaking hand felt the wall for a switch, she knew that light switches were usually on the wall next to the door, Batman said it was all about lazyness and convenience, Jamie found the little knob and let out a sigh of relief, the bright lights turned on bathing the room with the light that Jamie loved so much.

"Surprise!" The Divas shouted at her making Jamie jump, the room was covered in bright streamers and balloons, glitter covered the walls lightly, Jamie had no idea what was going on, but she did like the surprise, "Happy birthday Jamie!"

Jamie had no idea it was her birthday, Batman had said happy birthday but that was hours ago and throughout the day she had been working so her brain let it go, the girls found out apparently and now wanted to celebrate with her.

The girls hugged her giving her their birthday wishes, "How did you guys know?" Jamie asked looking at their smiling faces, Jamie quite liked these girls, they had been nothing but nice to her, even when she took the pretty butterfly belt, the girl it belonged too didn't get mad, she just asked for it back like a normal person.

"Batman told me, and I told the girls and we decided to throw you a mini birthday party" Melina filled her in, seeing Jamie all lit up was well worth it, Raven was right, Jamie was a sweetie really you just had to cut through the treacle to see it, not that that was really hard.

"You guys are so loverly, thank you so much!" Jamie really liked their efforts, only Batman and her legion of superhero-sisters had done something nice like this,

"Your welcome Jamie" Layla gave her a hug, Jamie hugged her back, it was nice being hugged. Layla despite her obvious british twang didn't scare Jamie, possibly because Jamie was taller than she was, in Jamie's world if she was taller then she was stronger, except when it came to Batman, Batman was all powerful because of her utility belt. Alicia gently picked up the sponge cake with twenty-one candles placed on it, gently she lit them up making Jamie even more excited.

"It's a light up cake!"

Beth laughed putting her beefy arm around Jamie's neck, "We thought you would like that Jim-Jam,"

"We have to sing happy birthday!" Aj announced making Kaitlyn laugh at her tiny 'crazy' friend,

"Any excuse to sing that song right April?"

"It's a good song" Aj stuck out her chin, "So we are singing it, so there"

The girls broke into a very loud ear splitting rendidtion of Happy Birthday, Jamie clapped her hands happily, Aj was right, that was a good song. When they were done Jamie clapped happily, "I like that song, can you sing it again?"

"No Jim-Jam, you have to blow out the candles and make a wish" Tamina said gently holding the cake up to the small girl.

Jamie's whole body shook with excitement, she liked the candles, she didn't want to put them out but she got a wish, and she knew exactly what her wish was,

"I wish Punk would love me" Jamie said softly hoping that no one heard but whoever was granting the wishes, Jamie blew out the candles in one big breath, she was sad to see the flickering flames leave but now she got to have her wish come true. The Divas had heard it but not one of them said anything but Melina made a mental note to talk to Punk about her wish.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Brie Bella snapped coming inside the locker room with her sister, "Why have you turned our locker room into a complete mess"

"Just go away Brie, we're celebrating Jam's birthday" Paige snapped at her, she was the newest Diva to the locker room but even she had a likeness towards Jamie, even though Paige was the 'anti-diva' and Jamie was the image of Barbie it didn't take away that Jamie was the sweetest girl alive.

"It's your birthday?"

Jamie nodded, "Would you like a peice of cake?"

"Jam thats your cake" Nattie told her softly looking at the Bella's, "You sluts don't deserve a peice of cake"

"Like we want her cake, she's probably diseased it"

"That don't even make sense" Jamie laughed at them, Brie's hand flew up but Jamie was faster, she blocked it and delieverd her own painful slap, "Haha! Blocking power!"

Nikki grabbed her sister and went back out the room, they weren't dumb enough to start another fight with Jamie, not with all the Divas now on her side.

"Showed them yes I did"

The girls laughed as Jamie flexed her muscles, "Me strong girl!"

"And we have a present for you Jamie" Melina said pulling up a box with a bright yellow bow, Jamie cheered again

"A box! You guys thought of everything!"

"It's not the box Jamie"

"Oh. So what is it?"

"Open it silly rabbit" Naomi laughed hoping that Jamie liked her present.

Jamie slowly peeled back the bow and carefully took of the lid, inside lay a puddle of white with black smudges, Jamie lifted it up and shook it out, it was a hoodie covered with signatures, every Diva and some of the guys had signed it. Sending her birthday wishes and prayers. Jamie loved it, her fingertips brushed the fabric enjoying the feeling, her little eyes scouring the scribblings.

"Do you like it?" Beth asked noting that Jamie hadn't said anything for several seconds, she had been ushered into silence which was more alerting than anything.

"I lurrrve it!" Jamie sang out, "Thank you so much girlies!" Jamie hugged them greatfully, she loved presents and this one was one of the best. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Glad you like it Jamie"

Jamie slipped it on and ran her hands all over it, the fabric still amazing her. "Can I go show Punk?"

None of them were surprised that Jamie asked that, they were surprised that it took so long for her to mention him.

"Sure, we'll clean up in here and happy birthday again Jamie" Cameron smiled at the young girl, the girls were glad that their little efforts were gladly recieved, some of them thought that Jamie would throw the effort back in their faces, they couldn't help it, they really thought that Jamie would be bratty but no, she loved it like Batman said she would.

"Hold up Jamie before you go" Alicia took a bright red balloon and tied it gently around her waist, "Now you have a tail"

Jamie giggled waving her little booty watching in awe as the balloon wriggled around. "Thank you girlies, you guys are awe-some!"

**Punk;**

When Jamie turned up again she had a new hoodie splattered with signatures and a bright red balloon tied around her waist, clearly I was missing something, her phone in hoodie pocket making random noises, her little face lit up like a jack-o-lantern.

"Hi Punk!" Jamie cheered throwing her arms around, clearly she was excited, overly excited. "Guess what!?"

"I don't know Jamie, what?"

"Hold up" She pulled out her phone and checked it again, "Currently I'm up to fifty messages, I'll read them laters"

"So whats with the balloon tail?"

Jamie blushed and giggled again "Today is my birthday!" She threw her arms around again "The girls gave me this special hoodie with writing on it, isn't it loverly!"

I wasn't expecting that, today was her birthday? Why the hell didn't I know that sooner? I had to get her something but what the hell do I get for her? It had been a while since I had shopped for a young girl, a young girl that I liked none the less.

"It's very nice Jamie"

She kept running her hands over her hoodie in wonder, "Would you like to sign it Punk? Oh please could you! That would be so cool if you could"

"Sure" At least I could do that to make her happy, I don't know why I had a sharpie in my pocket but apparently I did so I took it out and looked for a spare spot to sign my name. There was a spare spot right on top of her right breast, I was trying to avoid it but the pervy inside me took over, it was so perfect that I just couldn't let up. I signed my name trying to hide the fact that I was touching her breast. Jamie either didn't notice or didn't know any better because I got away with it. I put the cap back on and slipped it back into my pocket, Jamie looked at the signature as though it was gold.

"Thank you so much Punk!"

"That's alright Jam, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, I didn't know it was your birthday"

Jamie waved it aside, "It's fine really, even I didn't know,"

"I still feel bad that I got you nothing" I really was feeling bad that I didn't have anything for her, which was weird usually I didn't care for gift giving, girlfriends of the past said it was one of the reasons they broke my heart, I was a bad boyfriend when it came to gifts and birthdays, well to me they can kiss my ass, they had no right to do what they did just because I refused to spend my money on them, but with Jamie I wanted to buy her something, I wanted to see her little face light up as she unwrapped my gift.

"It's ok really," Jamie patted my arm like she was stroking a dog, I was waiting for her to start scratching me behind the ears. Then I thought of a gift I could give her now and with any luck she would like it as much as I did. Gently I lent down and kissed her lips, Jamie froze for a second before putting her hands on my chest and pushing me away, her hand came up and slapped the taste out of my mouth. She looked at me before walking away as fast as her bandy legs would take her. I would never forget the look in her blue eyes, straight up, cold hard _fear_.


	52. Super shiny Jamie!

**Chapter 52 Super shiny Jamie! **

**Punk;**

When I got in in the morning I was more than ready to talk to Jamie, I had a vague idea of what I was going to say. I hoped that she would listen, Jamie may be different because of her injury but past that she was still a girl and girls were well known for being difficult and Jamie being Jamie was known to be more than difficult. Seriously as much as I loved the girl, a convo with her could be very exhausting. Wait a moment, did I say love? No, that was a mistake, I meant like, I liked her alot. It explains why my heart started thumping when I saw her, her blonde hair pulled back with small shiny clips, tight purple jeans and a bright yellow Punk shirt, pulled tight to show off her slim belly, a fresh green jewel sitting in her bellybutton. There should be a law against Jamie looking that fine. Mentally I shook it loose, I had to concentrate.

"Morning Punk" Jamie chirped at me her body jiggling with each word, it made me want to make her recite the pledge of allegience just so the jiggling would continue.

"Morning yourself, did you enjoy the rest of your birthday?"

"Sure did, look what Batman got me" Jamie beamed holding up her wrist, a tiny butterfly chain inked around it. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah it is" I had to admit it was a nice tattoo, perfect for her. "Jamie I wanted to talk to you about yesterday"

"Nooooo" Jamie trailed out, her face dropping slightly, I took that as a good sign in the sense that she remembered it and didn't have to question what I was talking about.

"Jamie I just wanna talk" "Nooooo" "Jamie" "Nooooooo"

"Jamie!" I said sharply making her stop in her 'no' tracks. Her big blue eyes looked up at me innocently,

"Yes?"

"I just wanna talk to you about yesterday"

"Noooo" Jamie trailed out again before letting out a trail of giggles, "I have to go and talk to Aquaman now"

And like that she was off leaving me to wonder if maybe I should just forget it, no I couldn't forget it, I loved her too much. And that wasn't a mistake.

Jamie found Randy in record time, well as fast as someone like Jamie could find a person, she couldn't think about yesterday, it hurt too much. He would ask the obvious question, why did she slap him and Jamie honestly had no straight answer, she wanted to tell him the truth but that would bring on more questions that she couldn't answer, it was just better if she avoided it, avoided it the best she could. Jamie knocked on the door quite loudly just so she knew that Randy heard her.

"Come in"

His deep voice made her giggle as she turned the knob, Randy for his part was half un-dressed, applying magical shiny oil to his abs, Jamie's eyes lit up when she saw that magic oil. Randy looked at the girl who hadn't said a word of anything but looked intently at him, he hoped it was the tattoos or shiny oil or else this was going to get worse before it got better.

"You're shiny!" Jamie whispered excitedly, inching to touch it but she knew that was wrong, Aquaman belonged to Batman and the last time someone crossed Batman, well it didn't end well.

"Yeah its my secret weapon but don't tell no one" Randy smiled gently at the small girl,

Jamie pretended to lock her lips and drop the key down her shirt, real or fake he doubted anyone would try and retrieve the key from her shirt, excpet maybe Punk but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"So Jam, what brings you in here to see me?"

Jamie had to think about it for a second before she remembered, her bright eyes not leaving the magical oil. "You know Batman"

"Your Batman, or my Batman?" Randy asked a sly smile on his face, he doubted Jamie would be talking about the actual Batman.

"Who's your Batman?"

"Bruce Wayne"

Jamie rolled her eyes, "He's a douche-bag and he stole the Batman character from the original Batman, Raven"

Randy wasn't about to question it or tell her she was wrong, why not let her believe it if it wasn't hurting anyone. "So what about your Batman, the original?"

"Do you like her?"

"Yep I do"

"Do you lurrrrrrve her?"

Randy stumbled, he had no idea what to say to that, it didn't help that Jamie was watching him intently, her blue eyes probing his soul to the core.

"It's a simple question Aquaman, do you want me to repeat it slowly given that you're slow" Jamie asked gently, Randy didn't argue with that either, not that he was slow but to Jamie Aquaman was slow and if he was Aquaman, then he was slow besides Jamie was trying to help.

"Do you love her?" Jamie asked softly and slowly, Randy still didn't know what to say but he had to say something.

"I don't know. I'll have to spend some more time with her to find out"

Jamie seemed happy enough with that, at least that's what Randy thought until her bright blue eyes turned hard. "Don't you hurt my Batman, she's the greatest girl in the world and if you be a douche to her then so help me I'll find you"

Randy tried his hardest not to laugh, getting the talk from Jamie just seemed funny, he took it seriously when Shawn said it but coming from Jamie, well it just seemed comical. "Did you just give me the talk?"

"Yes, you no hurt Batman"

"I'm curious to know what will happen if I do hurt Batman?"

"I'll tell you the same thing Wonder Woman told her guard, I'll break your legs and make it look like an accident"

Randy kept his face straight, "I give you my word Jam, I won't hurt Batman. I like her too much to do that"

Jamie seemed happy with that, "Can I have the bottle now?"

"On one condition, you have to talk to Punk about yesterday"

Jamie chewed her lip she didn't want to talk about yesterday with Punk but she wanted that bottle so badly. She relented, "Fine, I'll talk to him"

"Good girl" Randy gave her the bottle and Jamie skipped away happily.

**Punk;**

When Jamie came back to me I couldn't question about yesterday, I was too stuck on what had happened with her now, she was covered head to toe in shiny oil, it was in her hair, on her cothes and plastered all over her skin, her pleased smile told the entire story.

"Look Punk! Shiny!" She held her arm up proudly, someone, obviously Randy, had given her the bottle of oil and she had just dumped it all over herself in her attempt to be shiny. It worked in some instances.

"I see that Jamie, why are you covered in oil?"

"Because I wanna be shiny! Don't I look shiny?"

"Yeah you do look shiny, very very shiny"

Jamie beamed with pride, "I feel so pretty"

She didn't need oil to be pretty, or shiny for that matter, she was shiny enough with her bright smile and even brighter blue eyes.

"Look everywhere is shiny!" She whipped her shirt up to show me her belly, she went a little too far and it took all I had not to stare at her breasts, they definately suited being shiny, they gleamed on her chest complete with little peircings, that threw me too, Jamie had nipple rings, yeah didn't see that coming. Gently I took her shirt and pulled it back down, it was bad enough that I had seen too much but what if she showed Dean and well it was too much to think about, I was a gentleman and he was a pig, clear cut pig.

"Jamie I think you need to get cleaned up"

"But I won't be shiny anymore!"

"Sure you will, you don't need oil to be shiny, you're shiny enough without it"

She beamed at me again as I took her hand, "C'mon I'll take you to the Divas, they will help you get the oil off"

"I can do it myself, I know how to wash myself you know"

"I don't doubt that Jam, but how are you gonna get it off your back?"

Her face turned to puzzled confusion, "I don't know"

"Exactly, so Melina can help you take it off"

I knocked on the door hoping that Melina would answer the door, thankfully she did, her brown eyes lighting up with wonder when she saw Jamie.

"Hey Melina, can you help Jamie take the oil off and maybe find her something to wear,"

She looked from me to Jamie, I didn't like the look in her eyes, "Alright I'll help her but you owe me"

"Fine I owe you"

"What ever favour I ask, you have to do it"

"I said fine"

"Oooh make him do a strip tease!" Jamie giggled, "I have dollar bills we can throw at him"

Melina laughed taking her hand, "Now that's interesting theory Jamie"

"I'm not stripping!" I shouted out making my way back down the hall. I now had her breasts stamped into my brain.

**A/N **I know its taking a while but they will get there eventually and with Dean Ambrose lurking in the shadows who knows what will happen! LOL Onwards we go Tonto!


	53. Different meanings

**Chapter 53 Different meanings**

**Punk;**

First thing in the morning Melina came knocking on my door, I couldn't take looking at Jamie anymore so I asked her to find me a flag with fourteen moons, yellow stars and blue sequins, that should take her a while. The night before was a difficult sleep, I dropped off easy thinking about that tiny young body with all its delicious curves, but when I woke up I kept thinking about that slap, I think maybe her aunt Stephanie had taught her to slap because it actually physically hurt, it hurt more mentally but if you take that away, it did hurt, painfully hurt.

"What brings you here Mel?" I asked sitting down on the bench, I could only hope her favour was something stupid like making a certain guy in the locker room to stay away from her. She didn't bother sitting down, she just stood over me, well it would be standing over me if I still wasn't taller than she was.

"I know what favour I want"

"Well don't leave me in suspence Mel"

Her brown eyes never left mine, her face etched seriously, "I want you to make a move"

Now I was confused, "Wait, aren't you?" "Not me dork, Jamie"

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen Melina, pick something else"

"No" Melina folded her arms over her chest "She wants you and you want her, so as a favour to me, you have to make a move"

"No"

She let out a long exsparated sigh "Jamie wants you Punk, and you want her so why are you pulling away?"

I didn't say anything, making her go on which I found annoying. "Do you know what wish she made when she blew out her birthday candles, she wished that you would be with her"

"Really? Cause when I made a move she bitch slapped the taste outta my mouth"

Melina rolled her eyes again flipping black and blue hair over her shoulder, "Just because she slapped you don't mean she don't want you"

"Really? I didn't realise a bitch slap meant I like you too Punk"

Melina slapped me across the face, the sharp sting nothing compared to Jamie's slap, "You know I'm gettin real sick of women slappin me"

"I was proving a point you douche-bag" Melina rolled her eyes again "I slapped you because you're not listening, not because I don't like you, geez am I the only one around here with a brain?"

"You have five seconds to rephrase that"

"Look Punk all I'm sayin is, there are a different million possible reasons as to why Jim-Jam slapped you but I can tell you right now, it isn't because she don't like you, she likes you more than anything, I think maybe you're first equal with Batman"

"Wanna explain that one Mel"

"You know how much she loves Batman, I think there is only one person that she could love a little bit more," She pointed those perfect manicured nails at me, I didn't believe that I had toppled Batman's number one spot but according to Mel, I was close. I was still wondering why Jamie slapped me if she wanted me so bad. The door opened and Jamie popped in, a flag in her hands.

"Now I couldn't find the flag you wanted but will this do?" She asked holding up a Candian flag with my name in huge letters across the maple leaf, when would I ever use that? Perhaps when I decide to take over Canada and need a new flag design?

"That's ok Jamie, I'm sure it would work just as well"

She gave me a big grin as she folded it carefully and laid it beside my gear, I was still stuck on the flag and my apparent over throw of Canada, that might be kinda cool.

"Jamie before I go I wanted to ask you something"

"Sure Fluffy"

"When is Christmas?"

Jamie's face scrunched up, trying to remember. Melina and I had found that no matter where we were in the world, everyone knew when Christmas was, it varied of course but everyone pretty much knew Christmas, it was like knowing about air.

"I have no idea, I usually know when I wake up and there's a black colourful tree and Batman has on her Santy Claus hat"

"Oh, hey do you know when Punk's birthday is?"

"October twenty-sixth" Jamie said without missing a beat. Melina looked to me as though that settled everything, "Interesting. Anyways I should go, Punk you have my favour and I just proved my point, so here's an idea man up and do it." Melina gave Jamie a little hug before leaving me alone with Jim-Jam.

**A/N Is Melina right or wrong? Your thoughts and Punk is apparently over throwing Canada? Lucky Canadians...! Come over throw NZ Punk! Our PM sucks, you would be a better upgrade! LOL **


	54. Lettin you go

**Chapter 54 Lettin you go**

**Punk;**

"Hey can I talk to you for a moment?" Jamie asked seriously as soon as Melina had gone, I had never Jamie look so grave except for the time I called her that R word, I promised I would never say it again at least not in her presence.

"Sure Jam, what about?"

Jamie took a breath before looking at me, without her usual smile and flare in her pretty blue eyes. "I made a wish on my birthday and it hasn't come true and I know why, now I hate to admit it but that's just fact and I gotta get used to it"

I really had no idea what she was talking about, although it made Melina's theory explode out of the water.

"I hate that it will never come true but at least we gets to be friends," Jamie waved her hands around in the air making me wonder what the hell she was talking about now.

"Thats me letting you go, lettin you fly like a birdy"

My confused silence let her ramble on which of course only made things worse, "Now I've written a list of girlies you are allowed to go out with,"

Jamie handed me a bit of paper which only had one name on it, Batman. "Jamie I don't wanna go out with Batman"

"She's the only one good enough for you. If I can't have you Punk-man, then Batman can have you"

"Isn't Batman with Randy Orton?" Sure that's the part I focus on,

Jamie waved it aside, "Batman doesn't wind up with Aquaman, Batman belongs with Superman, see you and Batman are made for each other"

"I don't want Batman"

Jamie folded her arms and stuck out her chin in defiance, "Well she's the only one good enough for you, so it's Batman or no one"

I ran a hand over my face, told you some convo's with Jam could be tiring, tiring and confusing and weird. I'm running out of words to express what exactly I was thinking and feeling right now.

"Jamie"

"Yes Punk?" She looked up at me, those innocent eyes gleaming up at me.

"I don't want Batman, I want you"

"You want me to what?" Jamie asked not getting what I was saying, and just when I was going to tell her Melina popped her head back in.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but Jamie, your Dad needs to see you, something about the Green Lantern and Wonder Woman"

Her eyes went wide with panic, "My girlies are in trouble! Super shiny Jamie away!"

Jamie barged out the door shouting her superhero slogans, I just turned my evil glare towards Mel, "Thanks for that, I really needed that interruption"

"Sor-ry! It wasn't my fault"

"Well I did your favour and I failed epically, so I won't be doing that again"

I didn't give her time to object I just shut the door in her face.


	55. Click

**Chapter 55 Click**

Jamie lay down in her comfy bed after a hard long day, she was beyond tired, her body was exhausted and her mind was on overload, through what Punk said and the day itself, Jamie just wanted sleep. Jamie closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come, it would take awhile, it always did because she whispered gently to herself, telling herself stories and imagining that for once she was normal, a normal girl with a normal boyfriend. It never happened of course, Jamie woke up the same with her hope of Punk being her's not any closer. She really thought her wish would come true but alas it hadn't. Well at least Punk would be happy with Batman, Jamie was serious about that, there was only two girls good enough for best in the world, herself and Raven, if Jamie couldn't have him then Batman deserved him. Jamie sighed and rolled over to the other side, according to her bible she was meant to talk to Punk about what happened on her birthday but it had slipped her mind, she was too busy with the shiny oil. Jamie finally dropped off to sleep thinking about Punk as per usual. Her eyes bolted open, it clicked in her mind what Punk had said, Punk had said "I want you" End of sentence, full stop. He didn't want her to do something that he hadn't said, he just wanted her. The joy flooded her heart as she lept out of bed, she had to talk to Punk and she had to do it right now, while she could remember it. While it was flashing in her head like a neon-sign. Jamie only paused to make sure she had pants on, she decided that pants didn't matter. Her short shorts and singlet were fine enough, her girly bits were covered so pants didn't matter. Jamie made sure she had her hotel key before slamming the door shut, she had no idea where Punk was staying, she knew it wasn't next to her like usual, so she had to go searching, Jamie style.

Every door from her's was knocked on and opened, no one seemed to lock their doors.

"Punk?"

"Punk?"

"Punk?"

"Punk?"

Jamie kept asking, every door she opened didn't hold her champion, weird thing was no one told her where to find Punk, they just said no rather rudely and told her to shut the damn door. They didn't say damn, but Jamie was told that filthy language wasn't for ladies.

"Punk?" Jamie asked again opening the door to the room of John and Roman, she was a little confused that John was straddling over Roman with no shirt on, but she couldn't focus on that right now, she had to find Punk.

"Is Punk in here? Cause if he is"

John laughed as Roman's fingers trailed his abs, thankfully John's bulky frame blocked the view from Jamie's eyes.

"Three doors right Jamie"

"This way?" Jamie asked pointing left,

"Other way"

Jamie pointed right making John nod, "That way baby-girl"

"Thank you!" Jamie finally let out, someone was helping her, finally!.

**Punk;**

I opened my eyes to banging, banging and my name being screeched after each bang, it sounded like this, "Punk" *Knock* 'Punk" *Knock* "Punk" *Knock* You get the point, after what felt like forever I got up and answered the door. I glanced at the clock, half past two in the freaking morning, this better be good. I pulled the door back and stopped my anger in its tracks, half naked Jamie would do that to me, her blue eyes lit up to the point where I thought they would catch on fire. Jamie's face turned confused as she let her eyes travel down to my boxers, of course I had to be in a state of arousal, well half arousel but you get my point. I adjusted myself and pulled the door back letting her come in. I shut the door and looked to her, "So why are you here Jim-Jam?"

"I can't remember" Jamie cursed herself looking to her hands, "I knew I should've written it down, damnit!"

Jamie started to pace, well pace would be the wrong word, she would be pacing if she wasn't Jamie, because she was Jamie, she was angrily skipping.

"Jamie, why don't you sleep on it" I was more than tired, emotionally and pyhisically I was just drained. Jamie brightened up when I said 'sleep on it' Her lean frame bounded to my bed and hopped underneath the covers until they were snuggled up under her chin. She looked at me innocently, "Are you gettin into bed Punk?"

I really didn't know what to do, getting into bed with her right now seemed like a bad idea but I couldn't pass up the golden opportunity, even if it was just one night, I got to hold her in my arms. I know, a bit pervy and a bit desperate but right now I just didn't care, all I cared about was slipping between the sheets and holding Jamie. I slipped in beside her and like a moth to a flame she snuggled against me, in a matter of seconds she was asleep puffing out her light Z's, seriously when she exhaled all I heard was a soft "Z,Z,Z,Z,Z"

It didn't matter, the feel of her soft skin and soothing breath was all that mattered, I wrapped my arms around her and instantly I was asleep. Now I was fully erect.

**A/N It's comin! I promise! Onwards we go! **


	56. Licky lick

**Chapter 56 Licky lick**

**Punk;**

I never wanted to wake up, I had the sweetest dream, Jamie had come to me in the middle of the night and even though she didn't say the words I was longing to hear, she had curled up in bed with me. When I opened my eyes, she was still there, it wasn't a dream and that just made my morning better. Jamie squeezed me tighter to where I thought she was going to pop me,

"He's my Punk! He said so" Jamie mumbled in her sleep squeezing me tighter. I had to pry her away if I wanted to keep breathing. Jamie whimpered in her sleep before she opened her eyes. Several times she blinked trying to remember where she was,

"Good morning Punk" Jamie wiped her eyes, even with sleep in her eyes and her hair all messy and surely she would have morning breath, I would still gladly take it.

"Morning yourself, how did you sleep?"

"Good, except you poking me in the back, dude not cool"

It took me a moment to realise what she meant, I didn't want to get on that subject, not this early in the morning. "Sorry bout that. I couldn't help it, I had to poke you in the back"

Jamie giggled as she gently prodded my belly with her index finger, "Let's see how you like it"

I took her hand and made her stop, it was actually starting to hurt, sometimes she didn't understand her own strength. Jamie bit her lip for a moment,

"You alright Jim-Jam?"

"Trying to remember why I'm here"

That certainly dragged me back down, but I wasn't about to let it show. She mumbled herself through last night, holding her finger up at me everytime I tried to interrupt.

"Then you said I want you" Jamie muttered, "That's it! Thats why I'm here!"

Her body flew at me almost knocking me off the damn bed, her lean arms wrapped coyly around my neck hugging me tightly,

"Jamie why are you hugging me?"

I know stupid question but I had to ask, with Jam you always needed to make sure.

"Because I like you you idiot" Jamie hugged me tighter, not as tight as before but tight enough, "I like you how Batman likes Randy, and how Dad likes Trish and how Wonder Woman likes murdering whores"

I closed my arms around her frame, her skin feeling like heaven against mine, I had missed that part of a woman. Jamie buried her nose in my neck taking a nice long whiff, it made me laugh.

"You smell nice even now," Jamie breathed in again, "Like _Brute_ and Punk-liness. Mmmmm" Jamie's soft tongue swiped my pulse, yeah that was kinda weird, it was weirder that I kinda liked it.

"Jamie are you licking me?"

"Lil bit" Jamie let her tongue sweep over my neck again, "You taste nice Punk"

I had to pull her away, it was starting to feel a little too weird. Jamie was sitting in my lap, her lean legs wrapped over me, her slender arms around my neck.

"Jamie why did you slap me?" I had to ask even if ruined everything, it was just something I didn't get.

"When did I slap you?"

"On your birthday, I kissed you and you slapped me"

Her eyes lost shine and I thought I had screwed it up already, that would be a record. Instead she just stayed silent until I gently made her eyes look into mine. "Jamie just tell me what I did wrong so I don't do it again, I don't like you slapping me"

Jamie still didn't say anything, I wanted press but at the same time I didn't want her to get upset.

"If I tell you you'll get mad at me" Jamie said sadly trying to escape my lap, I didn't let her go so easy, she didn't have to tell me but I wasn't about to let her go either.

"I won't get mad Jamie, I give you my word"

Jamie looked deeply, blue pouring into green, "It happened a while ago but I still remember snippets, I was younger and on my birthday I was given a kiss" Jamie's eyes never left mine, her voice a sudden sadness that I had never heard from anyone. "It was like yours at first, soft and sweet and then it changed"

"Changed how?"

Jamie's chin let out a little quiver as though she was about to cry, I wrapped my arms around her tigher telling her that no one would hurt her while she was with me.

"I don't remember much but it changed, I remember nothing but pain, horrible horrible pain. It hurt so badly, everything was mixed with pain and all I remember was the pain. When you kissed me I thought the same thing was about to happen, I couldn't take that again, thats why I slapped you"

I made her look at me again, "Jamie I would never hurt you, not like that, I give you my word as a gentleman. And a lady"

That made her smile, "Silly rabbit, you is not a girl" She turned serious for a moment, "You're not a girl are you? Cause you gotta tell me if you are"

"No I'm not a girl Jam, what do you think was poking you in the back last night?"

"Your finger?"

"Yeah my finger, thats what it was"

Jamie giggled again, her hand running through my shaved hair, "Lair, I know what it was, it was your man parts"

"How would you know?"

"Cause I checked"

"Jamie!"

"What? I wanted to know what it was" Jamie said innocently, I let her off the hook, if it made her happy I wasn't about to take it away from her. Besides it wasn't like I hadn't peeked at her body parts every now and then, in my defence it was only down her shirt when she bent down and the time she flashed me. Jamie wrapped her body around me again sighing into my neck, her little tongue whipping my pulse, really starting to like it now.

"Jamie can I ask you one thing before we drop the subject entirely and you can go back to licking my neck"

She pulled away and looked at me, "Sure but you have to let me lick your neck, it tastes nice"

Weird but moving on from that "How old were you when this bad kiss hurt you?"

She pulled a face that I reconized instantly, she was thinking, trying to remember. "I don't know" She said finally, "All I remember is after the horrible pain I woke up in the hospital with my girlies around me, crying and holding my hand" Jamie looked at me sadly, gently I kissed her on the nose,

"Consider the subject dropped, you may now go back to licking my neck"

Now her little face lit up as her pink tongue swiped over my pulse again, still liking it but all I kept thinking was the 'bad kiss' She woke up in the hospital, she was almost dead until her 'superheros' saved her.

No wonder she was terrifyed out of her little mind, she was all of thirteen when she was attacked.


	57. Stop being jealous & get over it

**Chapter 57 Stop being jealous & get over it**

"Good morning girlies!" Jamie cheered walking through the door, she was extra happy this morning and why she shouldn't be? Things were finally coming together and if she had it right, then Punk was her's, her wish was slowly coming true, slowly but surely. Batman always said slow and steady wins the race, Jamie didn't quite get that until last night, she had been going so slowly, trying to make Punk's her's and after all her inching and crawling, it was finally coming true. Now Jamie believed in fairy tales now more than ever. The only part missing was the pretty gown that all the princess's wore, she would kill for one of those gowns.

"Morning Jamie, you're extra happy this morning" Naomi commented as Jamie danced around the room, it was what Jamie called the dance of joy, of course Jamie danced the dance of joy alot but from her wiggling hips, she was extra happy.

"Yeah I had that dream again"

"Dream?"

"You know dancin girl, the one when you're in bed and Punk comes flying in through the window and you spend an hour licking his neck"

The girls just shot looks at each other, the flying through the window part they understood but licking necks? Yeah that was new.

"I'm not sure which to question first, the licking neck or the fact that you were doing it for an hour" Beth asked making Jamie giggle, finally stopping her dance of joy.

"Well once I started I kinda couldn't stop but in my defence, it tasted nice"

Beth laughed "Why his neck though?"

Jamie shrugged "I was going to lick other parts of him but I wasn't sure if would like that,"

The girls laughed as Jamie went back to her dance of joy, "I would love to lick him head to toe, or toe to head, that would be awesome"

"Why are you licking him head to toe?" Beth asked still a little confused about Jamie licking his neck and getting away with it.

"Because he's covered in honey, duh! The two greatest things in the world, Punk and honey. The only way to make them better, smother them in each other and let me lick it off" Jamie started to salvulate _Homer Simpson_ style at the thought of Punk covered in honey.

"I'm confused, was this a dream or real?" Melina asked wondering if Punk had done as she had asked. All he had to do was make a move on her, that wasn't that hard now was it?

"Part of it was a dream, then it was real and now here we are"

"Which part was real?"

"The part where I was licking his neck for an hour and in my defence, he let me. He tasted sooooooo good, wish I could just spend all day licking his neck"

"Because thats not weird or anything" Brie scowled coming in the door with her sister and new bestie Eva Marie, of course Jamie's eyes lit up at the bright red hair of the new Diva.

"I like her hair, its bright red and stuff" Jamie beamed inching to touch it but didn't dare, she wasn't as dumb as people thought, she saw that Eva Marie was hanging out with the Bella twins so she just knew that that red headed Diva wasn't going to be her best friend.

"Um thank you" Eva Marie rolled her eyes looking at Brie, "I see what you mean about spaz Brie"

Jamie laughed it off, nothing not even the evil R word could destroy her good mood today, she was on cloud nine and nothing was going to destroy that.

"So who's neck were you licking?" Nikki asked ready to burst the bubble, Jamie thought that neck licking meant love, but Nikki would soon tell her the truth, Jamie just got used and she was now nothing but an easy bit of meat that no one liked.

"Punk's. He tastes really nice, if he was covered in honey, it would be the greatest food ever."

Nikki's dark eyes flashed, she really didn't think Jamie stood a chance with Punk but apparently she did. Now she had to pop the bubble if she wanted her shot with 'Best in the world'

"You realise that he doesn't like you right?"

Jamie waved it aside "Of course he does! He wouldn't let me lick his neck if he didn't like me, trust me if there is one thing I know, it's Punk"

"You do not know him" Nikki snapped "You just think you do little girl"

Jamie shrugged again "If you say so"

"I'm serious Jamie, he feels sorry for you, that's why he's being friendly now, your sister told him what happened to you and he feels sorry for you, its the same with the Shield, they feel sorry for you, thats the only reason they're being nice"

Jamie opened her mouth to tell her she was wrong and she knew Punk better than anyone, instead cold hard fact popped out making her eyeballs roll back into her skull.

"He loves her not you, stop being jealous and get over it"

Brie, Nikki and Eva Marie stopped their catty remarks and gaped at her, along with the other Diva's. "What did you just say to me?" Nikki asked softly, she had no idea why Jamie said that but that didn't make the young girl any less wrong.

"I don't know, what did I say?" Jamie was as confused as everyone else, they were all staring at her now like she had just announced that in her spare time she enjoyed eating babies and torturing puppies. Jamie's eyes bulged, maybe thats why they were staring at her all weird-like.

"I assure you that I don't eat babies or torture puppies, I give you my word on that"

"Um thanks for that info" Nattie got out, the young girl really had no idea what she had just said. "Jamie do you know what you just said?"

"Um no. Something to do with moon technology?"

Beth shot a look at the Bella whores before deciding to let Jamie know what she had said, "You said 'He loves her not you, stop being jealous and get over it"

Jamie just looked at them, her blue eyes back in focus, her memory not having any clue about that sentence. "Yeah I have no idea what that means but I know why it happens"

"No one cares" Nikki snapped stopping her stunned silence in its tracks.

"I care, and I would like to know why your brain does that" Aj spoke up giving the Bella's a death glare.

"Well Batman says that the dead nerves in my brain will sometimes jolt and make me say things that I can't remember, apparently before my accident I was very intuitive, now my memory just sucks but apparently the nerves will still jolt and so far I ain't been wrong yet"

"You haven't been wrong?" Kaitlyn asked clearly interested in Jamie and her brain.

"So far. According to Batman, everything I've popped out with has been right. So at least I can do somethin right I guess"

Nikki threw her another death glare before stalking back out the room with Brie and Eva in tow. Jamie shrugged and went back to her dance of joy. Her dance of joy and Punk were the only things that mattered right now.

**Punk;**

Around lunch time I met up with Jamie again, she wanted to talk to the Divas about something so I let her go, it was a lot better knowing that me and Jamie were getting on track, knowing that she was coming back to me with nothing but happiness, well it was a lot more refreshing. Jamie gave me a wide smile, her tiny hips dancing somewhat, according to Melina, it was her 'dance of joy' if she was happy because of me then go ahead and dance the dance of joy all day, I'd be more than happy to watch.

"Hello stranger! Question; can I cover you in honey?"

I just laughed because actually that did sound interesting, of course she would be the one covered in honey. "Um no, mainly because I don't like being sticky, besides by the time we put it all over me it would've gone off"

Jamie shook her head beaming profusely, "Nope, honey is the only food in the world that doesn't go off" *

"Good to know."

Jamie's smile dropped for a moment, "Punk can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you feel sorry for me? The mean girls said that the only reason you like me is because you feel sorry for me"

I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tight, I made those pretty animae like eyes look at me, "Jamie I like you because you're you, it has nothing to do with feeling sorry for you. I would like you with or without your injury"

A bold statement and unrealistic in a way, I mean we'd never know if that was true since you can't undo her injury, but the reason I said it is because I truely believe it with every fibre of my being, even if she wasn't injured I would still love her. Like I said before, it wasn't her looks or injury that made you like her, it was _her_ as a person.

"So you like me because I'm awesome and not because you have too"

"Exactly, there is no law saying that I have to like you but yet I do and its all because you're awesome"

She beamed again squeezing me so tightly I feared I would pop. Still I didn't care, she was hugging me and I couldn't of been happier feeling her soft skin against mine.

Down the hall Shawn watched, Punk and his daughter talking, he only got one half of the conversation due to Jamie being louder than ever. Something about honey and feeling sorry for her. At least Punk liked her because he liked her, not because he felt like he had too like her. Like he said there was no law. They said some more words and then Punk hugged her, pulling her close, his fingers

clenching her arms tight as though he didn't want to let her go, ever. Shawn kept watching as Punk hugged her, he was holding on a little too long for Shawn's liking. When he let go Shawn heaved relief until he saw it, Punk titled her chin gently and kissed her soft and sweet, his lips holding on longer than anything innocent. Shawn could do the only thing he felt that he could do in this situation, he rung Batman and made his way over to talk to her. This was only something Batman could solve.

***True fact! Honey is the only food in the world that won't spoil! You learn somethin new everyday! Onwards! **


	58. Fine, I'll do your evil bidding

**Chapter 58 Fine, I'll do your evil bidding**

Shawn flopped down at the bar looking worse than usual, it just kept playing in his head, Punk kissing Jamie, Punk hugging her and telling her all the evil lines in order to get her into bed. He didn't like thinking this about Jamie but it was just fact really, Jamie could be very niave, if Punk said 'I love you' in order to get into her panties, well Jamie would believe him and do it in a flash. Shawn knew it sounded horrible but it was true, Jamie would believe most anything you told her, it was just how her brain worked now, because in Jamie's world of innocence, no one would ever lie but especially Punk, he would never lie to her.

"Wow you look like shit" Raven commented pulling up a bar stool on her side of the counter. She gave her Uncle Hunter a wide grin, Shawn was at that point in time where he ignored everyone that wasn't Raven, Hunter smiled back at her, he was glad now more than ever that he had patched things up with her, he had learnt a long time ago that Raven could be a very useful ally, she could also be a very powerful enemy. It was always better to be on her good side than it was her bad side, on her good side she would defend you to the death, her bad side, well she would make sure death was certain.

"So Hunter how are you?"

"Good my girl and you?"

"Can't complain really, didn't think Stephy would let you in here, seeing as how it's a strip joint"

Hunter laughed "Well Steph has a very simple rule, I can look but if I touch she's gonna hack my hands off with a machete"

"I think it's so cute how you're afraid of her Hunter"

"Let me tell you somethin baby-girl, Steph is the right woman to be afraid of"

Shawn took off his cowboy hat and laid it on the bar, annoyed that he was the one being ignored, it was days like this that he wanted a stiff drink "If you two country hens have finished clucking, I would like to have a serious conversation"

Raven shot her uncle a smirk, he got up and left them too it. Hunter was pretty sure that this wasn't going to work, Raven would always be on Jamie's side, no matter what.

"So whats the big emergency Dad? Lost your hair curlers?"

"It's about Jamie"

"Go on"

"I think she's sleeping with Punk" Shawn groaned putting his head on the bar, he didn't want or need that image, it was bad enough that she was kissing Punk, the thought of her sleeping with him, that was just too much.

"Yeah she ain't sleepin with Punk"

"And you know this for sure?"

Raven shrugged, "She would've told me, girl knows better than anyone, you don't lie to Raven Venom"

Shawn was quiet for several moments, Raven was right, Jamie would never lie to her, she knew better. Shawn knew that Jamie loved Raven but he also knew that Jamie was a teensy bit scared of her sister, not that Jamie could be blamed for that, Raven was naturally scary.

"Raven I need you to talk to him"

"Who?"

"Punk"

"About what exactly?"

Shawn let out a sigh, trust Raven to make this difficult, "He needs to stay away from her,"

"And I suppose it don't matter that he likes her, likes her alot"

Shawn rolled his eyes, "He doesn't like her, he likes whats between her legs"

"Punk don't seem like that kinda guy to me, he seems very fucked up due to the past but he can't help but like Jamie because lets face it, Jamie rocks!"

"She's too good for him"

"While I agree with that statement for entirely different reasons, Jamie is twenty-one, eventually she's gonna show an interest in the opposite sex and from what I hear, I'd rather it be Punk than that douche-bag from the Shield. Somethin about him makes me wanna punch his face in, punch it until my hands split open" Raven's face darkened at the thought of Dean Ambrose, shaking it away she turned her bright smile back to her father. "Look eventually Jamie is gonna wanna date so you'll just have to get used to it"

"Thats my point Rae, Jamie turns twenty-one, turns _legal_ and suddenly Punk has an interest in her, tell me thats not worrying"

"And to think I'm the one with paranoid schizophrenia"

"Raven I'm serious, the time she's been there he's been a prick and then suddenly he realises that she's now legal for sex he suddenly wants her? Come on! Am I the only one that sees that?"

"Dad, Punk has had a thing for her since they met at the hospital, back then he denied it because he was taken, he denied it when she came back because apparently he had some bad runs with women, but he's over that now"

"Yeah because Jamie turned legal for sex" Shawn said bitterly, "Nothing good will come of them dating, and thats another thing, he doesn't want to date her, he wants to fuck her and we both know that Jamie would do anything he asks"

Raven was very close to slapping her father in hopes that she would knock some sense into him, but that wouldn't get him outta her face any faster. If anything it would make him stay longer. Not something she wanted, at least he wasn't on about Randy.

"Raven I want you to talk to him"

"Talk to who?" Raven asked pretending that she didn't know where this was going,

"Punk! Look you need to tell him to back off Jamie, she's not ready for a man liking her which brings me another point, Punk is a grown man, not a little boy, he's used to being in relationships that require more intimacy"

"Fine"

"Fine? You agree with me?"

"Nope, I don't agree in the slightest, I think Punk and Jamie is the best combo since Randy Orton and trunks, but I will talk to him if it makes you feel better"

"Thank you" Shawn let out a sigh "Look Raven I'm all for Jamie dating, really I am because I know you won't let nothing happen to her, but Punk, well he's a damaged man and he's a bit older than she is, it's just not a good match for either of them."

"Whatever" Raven mused as Hunter came back to the bar, he had finished watching and insulting (my wife is hotter, my wife has bigger tits, my wife doesn't have baby weight etc etc) the strippers. "Well that was fun"

"If you made one of my girls cry, I'll make you cry Hunter"

"Only one, black hair with red streaks, trying to look like you"

Raven laughed "Oh thats Candi, yeah you can make that slut cry, no one likes her"

"Raven give me your word that you'll talk to Punk"

"I give you my word that I'll talk to Punk"

"Thank you" Shawn picked up his hat and started for the exit, Hunter called out that he would be there in a moment.

Once Hunter was Shawn was gone, he looked at his neice, "So what are you really gonna tell him because we all know that you don't agree with him"

"I don't know what you're talkin about Hunter, I will do as I promised and talk to Punk"

Hunter chuckled ruffling her black locks, a stray silver ringlet wrapping around his finger, "I know you Raven Venom, what you say and what you mean are two different things"

"Whatever"


	59. Summoned

**Chapter 59 Summoned**

**Punk;**

As I crossed the busy street, my ever working brain (yes my brain works even if it don't seem like it) was only focused on one thing, it wasn't the fact that I was summoned to Jamie's sister, and it wasn't the fact that I was going, no I was more stuck on the obvious, how the fuck did she get my phone number? Seriously, she sent me a text saying that she needed to see me right now, I showed it to Jamie which made her face wrinkle up in concern, I told her I would be fine which I would be, I had a feeling I knew what this was about but I wasn't going to say anything until she did. So while Jamie was trying to convince Brock to get back inside his _Poke'ball_, I was weaving in and out of on coming cars on foot, I really didn't like going inside the doors to the strip clubs, I never got strip clubs, I just didn't see the appeal, unless of course Jamie was the stripper...I should probably stop thinking dirty thoughts about her, it really won't help my case later on when I say that I actually like her, but to be fair, sex is a part of a relationship and its been a long time since I've had a raw attraction like this, yes I did just say that, move on. She was serving customers, her silver orbs dancing as the men kept trying to give and recieve phone numbers, I tried not to listen but then again I wasn't trying that hard, guess I wanted to see what kind of girl she really was, she didn't help herself by working in a strip club. I know judgemental of me, but she's about to take Jam away from me so I'll be as judgemental as I want.

"Frank I keep tellin you Honey, you're too old for me and you're married"

"You could be my second wife" The older man said hopefully, he looked old enough to be her grandfather, Raven merely laughed it off as though she had heard it from him before.

"Thank you for the offer but I will have to say no"

"Well if you change your mind"

"I know where to find you" Raven smiled at him before coming back to me, "Sorry I kept you waitin, what can I get you? Beer? Wine? Bourbon?"

I just looked at her in no mood for games. She was about to be another obsticle for Jamie and me, I wasn't going to pretend to be nice.

"Chillax I was kiddin." Raven pulled up a bar stool from her side, "Thank you for comin even though I'm pretty sure you'd rather be with Jelly-belly"

"So tell me why am I here? Actually no, tell me how the hell did you get my phone number?"

"Randy gave it too me. Of course that meant I had to do somethin for him in return, my knees are killin me"

I really didn't need that image, although that is typical of him, give a little, get alot. Nothing was free when it came to Randy Orton.

"So I'm here why exactly Raven?" I was already tired of her lit up smile, if she didn't mean so much to Jam, I would've punched her.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jelly-belly"

"I'm listening"

Raven let out a breath, "What I'm about to say, I say because I gave my word that I would say it, but I assure you that I don't agree with it one single bit, so here goes. I want you to stay away from Jamie, she's too young for you and neither of you are ready for this kind of relationship. You are a grown man and used to more advanced relationships and Jamie isn't so kindly stay the hell away from her or I'll rip your balls off with my huntin knife"

I was about to nut off, about to tell her where to jump, instead she pulled herself away and took a couple of bourbon shots trying to get rid of the horrible taste.

"I hate it when I have to say things I don't mean, always makes me feel like crap" Raven shook herself again before coming back to me, "My father saw your little PDA and asked me to tell you to stay away from her, so that explains what I just said"

"But you don't agree with it?"

"You like her, you like her more than you're willing to admit, it scares you because thats how the past went and you were powerless to stop its assult, you don't ever want to feel like that again but with Jamie, you can't help yourself, you like her, you didn't want too but as always Jamie's pure awesomeness has won you over and if I didn't mean so much to the girl, you would've punched me out a while a go"

I was impressed, I couldn't hide that "Jamie said you were good"

Raven gave me a devious smirk, "Honey I'm Batman for a reason"

"So now that you've told me Shawn's perspective, what's yours?"

"Just the usual really, hurt her, I kill you, treat her like a lady, not a whore and next time you decide on a little PDA, try doing it where my father won't spot you,"

"I really do like her Raven"

"I know you do, thats why I'm not agreeing with my father, just keep it behind closed doors, its only gonna cause trouble if you don't but other than that, more power to you guys"

"Will do Chief"

Raven rolled her eyes, "It's Batman people, it's not that hard to remember"

"I think your hubby wants you"

Frank was waving his old flabby arm in desperation, I wasn't sure what he wanted more, a drink or Raven's attention. Raven shook her head slightly as I got off my stool and headed back to work. Even though it was slightly weird and confusing in some parts, I was at least happy that I wasn't going to fight Raven on this, she could see it as well as Melina could, me and Jamie were meant to be together, it was just a logical choice.

As soon as I stepped into the arena I could hear Jamie screeching, something about Brock not going back into his _poke'ball_, apparently he needed rest and he would only get rest inside his _poke'ball_. That actually makes sense.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! I'm going to find Punk and when I get back you best be inside your _Poke'ball_"

"Ok Jim-Jam"

Jamie giggled at him before making her way out of the room, her bright blue eyes burnt with joy the moment she saw me, her bandy legs taking her to me as fast as they could. Her arms wrapping around me in relief,

"I'm so glad you're still alive! I really thought Batman had gone nuts again."

"We were fine Jamie, she just wanted to talk to me"

"Ooh about what?"

"Just how awesome you are, and how funny you are, and how your legs are so long that I'm pretty sure alot of the girls are jealous"

Jamie untangled herself from me, swatting me playfully, "You so didn't talk about that, did you?"

"Parts of it were about your awesomeness."

Jamie let out a body-shaking giggle. "So is Batman alright? Is she mad?"

"Nope, but I do have to ask you something and feel free to say no"

"Ok, no"

Quick and to the point, although that made me more confused. "Jamie can I at least ask the question?"

"Right. Sorry go ahead"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, consider it a first date"

"Sure, I'd love to have dinner with you"

I lent down and kissed her cheek softly, "I'll see you tonight after the show"

I don't know who was happier, me or her, it was a close tie, I knew that much.


	60. Perfect night

**Chapter 60 Perfect night**

**Punk;**

After the show I was regretting asking Jamie out for dinner, the simple reason being I was way too tired to go out. I still wanted to have dinner with her, just not tonight, my body just wanted to relax. I hoped I could tell her that without her crying, I know I shouldn't relate to the past so much but it was hard, when I said no other times or said I was too tired to go out, I was the bad guy, seriously how does that work? Do people not get how hard wrestling is and how much of a toll it takes on your body and energy levels. I didn't expect Jam to understand about energy levels, simply because her energy never ran out. She was always so bouncy, there was only one way to find out I guess and that was tell her. I waited patiently by the locker room for her to come out. I could hear them in there talking randomly about girly stuff, Melina's silky voice floored through me, I wasn't the only one getting a 'talk'

"Now 'member you don't have to do anything you don't want too"

"But what if I want too?"

Melina didn't have an answer for that, maybe Raven had a point when she said this was a whole different ball game now, I had to be the one to draw the lines and decide when to cross them, I didn't like the thought but I wouldn't change it, I finally had her, I wasn't gonna blow it over something stupid.

"Do you want too? Really?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

I had to really strain to hear this part because unlike other times, Jamie was actually whispering, "I have no idea what I'm doing but hopefully he won't notice that"

"I'm sure he won't notice Jamie, just stick to what you know"

"Ok lady"

"Punk?"

I was drawn out of my eavesdropping by one of the Bella twins, I don't know or care which one it was.

"What?"

She fidgeted somewhat nervously, "I wanted to know if you wanted to get some dinner with me?"

"Uh no. Two reasons; I don't like you and I'm going out with Jamie"

Her face puzzled with confusion, "Oh sorry, I thought since she was all over Dean Ambrose that you were free"

"All over Dean Ambrose?"

A slight glint appeared in her brown eyes, "Yeah I saw them during your match, making out and stuff, I thought that maybe she had changed her mind about you"

I just looked at her blankly, she was waiting on me to start yelling or something. Jamie pulled the door open, her face deflated quickly when she saw the Bella twin standing there.

"Oh yay! Another round of you being mean!" Jamie had sarcasm down pat even if she didn't realise it.

"Jamie, random twin number one says that you were making out with Dean Ambrose"

Jamie laughed so hard she had to hold onto me for support, when she straightend up she looked at me still trying not to laugh, "Nah I wasn't making out with Leo the Lion, that would be weird." Jamie cracked up laughing again "Ha! That's funny!"

"Looks like your little plan didn't quite work now did it?"

If looks could kill, one of us would be dead. She gave an angry shout before stomping away madly. I was more than glad to see her go.

Jamie looked up at me "You know she was lying right? I wouldn't make out with Leo the Lion, I like you and only you."

I slipped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple, I was glad that she was as tall as she was, I hated bending down. "I know you're tellin the truth and remind me to thank Batman, how does she know everything?" Seriously before the show I got another weird text from her, _Whores lie, Jamie knows better_, now I got it but still how does she know? I'll have to keep an eye and ear on that girl.

Jamie poked me playfully in the side, "Batman knows all, you'll get used to it"

"In the meantime Jim-Jam, do you mind if we skip going out tonight, I'm really tired"

"You don't wanna go out with me?"

"I do, just not tonight, I'm really wiped out"

"Oh ok then, I get that." Jamie let out a laugh as we started to walk down the corrider, "I thought you meant never, that would be the opposite of super special awesome, whatever that is"

"So Jamie, what were you and Melina talking about?"

"When?" Jamie looked at me trying to remember the conversation that happened a mere five minutes ago.

"Five minutes ago, in the locker room"

"Were you listening?" Jamie demanded, it didn't come out as sharp as it should have, she was still trying not to laugh.

"A little."

"And now you know the horrible truth, I don't know anything about anything, oh thats depressing"

"Hey you know a lot of things, you know my birthday which is good cause I forget it sometimes, and you know how to dance properly and you know not to stick your finger inside a light socket, and the most important thing you know, you know how to block"

Jamie clapped her hands happily, "Yeah you're right I do know how to block, blocking power!"

"See as long as you know how to block, nothing else matters"

"I guess so" Jamie bit her lip for a moment, an idea was coming, I could see it forming in her head, the cogs ticking around slowly hoping that it came out right. "You know how you don't feel like going out, how about we stay in? I know a great place that does great delivery"

Why the fuck didn't I think of that? Possibly because I knew it was dangerous, a small room and trapped in it with her, you see where I'm going with this. Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought.

It wasn't as bad as I thought, we settled into my room with one of her favourite movies, _A Nightmare on Elm Street_, yeah I don't get it either, a psychopath that kills you in your sleep isn't terrifying but _Austin Powers_ is? I don't even want to know. She sat on one side of the bed with her chinese food and I sat on the other side with pizza, I shouldn't be eating pizza but oh well, shit happens. Out of the corner of my eye I watched her handle the chopsticks, give her a knife and fork and she'll struggle as though you've taken away her oxygen, but with those chopsticks she was a master, her slender fingers curled around the thin tool, mastering it over her noodles like an expert.

"I really do love noodles, oodles of noodles"

"I have no idea how you can work those things" Yeah I was the guy that couldn't work chopsticks, go figure,

"Like this" Jamie pointed them at me making them click together, "See, its easy-peasy"

"If you say so sweetheart"

Jamie shook her head making blonde hair whip her face softly, "I do say so, so there"

After I finished my pizza and she finished her chinese, we settled down to pay more attention to the movie which was halfway through, the bed kept jiggling, little by little but I ignored it. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt the soft lump that was Jamie curled up in my arms, now I know what the jiggling was, she was sneaking over to me. Her hand gently went up my shirt, stroking my belly with her fingertips. She let out a little sigh, her fingers grasping my flesh.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're pretty?" Jamie asked softly, her eyes on the movie but her hand still reeking havoc on my stomach.

"No they haven't."

"Well you are, you're very very pretty"

"So are you" I moved her face so I could kiss those lips, me and Jamie suddenly forgot about _Freddy Kruger_, we were a little pre-occupied. So glad that she came up with this idea.

**A/N Hows that for a little sweetness! Lol**


	61. Setting the rules

**Chapter 61 Setting the rules**

**Punk;**

The pleasing curcuit I woke up too confused me slightly, it would start and trap my whole body in it's web but then it would stop, the covered giggles made it even more obvious that Jamie was behind it, the pleasing current would start and then stop followed by her giggles. I wanted to stop her but on the other hand the short bursts of pleasure were too much to resist. Finally she got me to a point where I knew I had to make her stop, we would regret it if I didn't. I shuffled around causing her leap away from me, thankfully she didn't fall off the bed, her little face lit up with innocence.

"I promise I wasn't touching you"

I had to keep the laugh in, she truely believed that she wasn't touching me, from the tent pitched in my boxers it was quite evident that she had been touching.

"Pretty sure you were touching me Jim-Jam"

"Ok I was, but only because you have a magic penis"

That's news to me, I wanted to know more about this magical penis that I apparently have in my shorts each day. "I'm sorry what?"

Jamie let out the most pleased grin, "Everytime I did this" She ran her hand up the lenth of me making me utter a little grunt, I couldn't help it, it felt nice. Even nicer to know it wasn't my own hand, moving on. "You do that, therefore magical penis"

Jamie concluded as though that proved her point, I wasn't sure if I was meant to tell her it wasn't magic, I knew that Jamie being Jamie, believed in magic but clearly this wasn't magic, this was pure desire in it's rawest form.

"Jam you can't be doing that"

"Doing what?"

"That"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about Punk, are you making stuff up again?"

You know what's weird, when I had a conversation like this with Maria it made me want to hit her, this conversation with Jamie just made me want to burst out laughing, see it's weird, if anyone knows why this happens please feel free to share it with me.

"No Jamie. You can't be touching me like that"

"Do you not like it? Cause if you don't like it then I apologize and it won't happen again"

"I do like it. Like it alot"

Now she was confused and I wasn't sure if I even had the words to explain it. "I don't understand, if you like it then why can't I do it?"

"Because when you touch me like that it makes me want to do things, to you, things that I shouldn't be doing at least not yet"

Her eyes probed to my soul, trying to figure out what I just said. Finally she opened her mouth, "I'm sorry Punk but I still don't get it, I'm sorry I'm slow but thats the way I am"

I gently touched her face, at least soft skin beneath my palm was neutril territory despite my hand wanting to wonder inside her singlet, "You're not slow, I'm just not explaining it right, I don't know how too"

"Just say it bluntly, just don't be mean cause that would be a real dick move right about now"

"Ok" I tried to sort out what I was trying to say because even I didn't know, I had a beautiful girl wanting to touch me, a beautiful girl that wasn't repulsed by me and I was saying no? Because I'm a good guy, I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already had.

"Jamie when you touch me it makes me want to have sex with you and I can't have sex with you just yet because I want to see if things develop properly between us"

Pretty good for this early in the morning I think, even if it did make her more confused, turns out as usual I was wrong because her face lit up with understanding.

"Oh I get it now! You want to take it slow and when I touch you it makes you want to go fast and you don't want to go fast right now"

See if I said it like that it would've saved a fuck load of confusion. "Yeah you got it in one Jamie"

"Just like golf" She said proudly moving her little body off the bed, "Now I have to shower and no you can't watch me, why would you want to watch me shower Punk, that's just weird" She let out a giggle before flouncing off to the shower. Yes I did just say 'flouncing' it was the only word for it and when did I say I wanted to watch her shower? Apparently it didn't matter because Jamie could read minds, when she said shower I was thinking about watching or even joining her. I flopped back on the pillows and listened to the running water and Jamie singing random songs, it started out as my entrance theme then went to Randy's theme song and then to some random _Offspring_ song, it was nice to listen too, even better that I had made it over a hump without incident.

"Punk! Can you come here? I need to ask you somethin!"

"Ask me from there!" I didn't want to get out the warm bed possibly because I had just made the big fella go down, seeing her wet and naked would spring him right back up.

"No! Cause I don't wanna shout anymore than I have too!"

I laughed at that as I pulled myself up and put some pants on, Jamie was always shouting, I think it was because she was half deaf in one ear and she couldn't hear herself properly so she shouted just to make sure she was heard. Luckily for me the shower door was well fogged up so I couldn't see anything utterly delicious but that didn't stop my imagination going at full throttle. I tapped on the glass making her jump slightly, already she had gone back to Jamie land where her previous words were forgotten.

"Jamie? You wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah," A little flurry of giggles, "What are the rules?"

"Rules to what exactly?" If she was asking about golf then boy was she the asking the wrong guy, I had no clue about golf.

"You said I wasn't allowed to touch you because it made you nuts, what can I do?"

Well done to her for staying on track because I was the one that had actually gotten off track but in fairness I thought the convo had been finished.

"Only touch the skin you can see, no roaming and I won't object to a few kisses"

She clapped her wet hands with joy, Jamie loved clapping because of the noise. "Ok now tell me the rules to golf"

"You smack your opponants really hard with the golf club, first one to die loses"

Jamie pulled the door open, her shiny eyes flaming with joy, "You've been playing golf with Wonder Woman, I seriously suggest you stop doing that"

"I give you my word I'll stop doing that"

**A/N So a little more sweetness for ya guys! Because pretty soon its all gonna blow up but before that a Randy/Raven chapter cause we ain't had none of them for a while. Onwards we go! **


	62. Morning surprises

**Chapter 62 Morning surprises**

Raven looked to the clock again, wondering why she was still at work at seven-fifteen in the morning, her eyes were starting to droop and all she could think of was her bed and going to sleep. Raven pottered around while her boss had his usual fit, only in America would a bikini bar/strip joint still be open this early in the morning. Finally her alarm went off, she could finally leave and her boss couldn't stop her, as of three seconds ago she was off the clock and on her way home.

"Raven, could you do a shift tonight?" Fat Tony asked her as she shoved her arms into her jacket, "Please? It would really help"

Raven sighed, it wasn't like she had anything else to do that night which for the first time made her sad, she wanted to spend some time with Randy, looked as though that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"Sure I'll do it but you gotta give me an extra day off"

"She wants to play with her new sugar-daddy" Candi cooed at her, Raven couldn't help but notice that her red streaks were suddenly silver, or gray at least, maybe Hunter was right, she was trying to copy Raven, that just creeped her out.

"Cause that makes sense" Raven rolled her eyes before turning back to Fat Tony, "I'll do your shift, which is it? Bar?"

"Stripping" Fat Tony confessed expecting the young girl to protest, she had only stripped a few times but that was enough for her.

"Fine I'll do it, can I leave now? I'm startin to miss my bed"

"Go home and sleep, shift starts at nine so as long as you're here before then"

"Hey Raven, bring your boyfriend, just don't get upset when he sees my perfect body and decides to leave you"

Raven ignored her and pushed out the door, she was too old for Candi and her slutty ways. Although she had already decided that she wouldn't give Randy up without a fight, she liked him so much that she was willing to fight for him, it had been a long while since she found a man worthy of that. If it wasn't her family, mainly Jamie, then she just didn't care.

"You're knocking off kinda late" Randy remarked leaning against the brick wall having a smoke, Raven couldn't help but jump, she really didn't expect anyone to be out this early let alone waiting for her, let alone it be Randy of all people.

"What are you doing here?"

Randy threw his smoke down, that handsome face riddled with that easy smile, "I could always leave"

"Now you're putting words in my mouth"

"Isn't that better than what I usually put in there?"

"Thats a matter of opinion really" Raven laughed, now she wasn't so tired, now she had all the energy in the world,

"I thought I would come and walk my girlfriend home from work but apparently I'm not needed so I'll take my lonesome self back to my hotel"

"I didn't say you weren't needed Randy, actually it might be good havin you here, you can carry me home, I'm so tired"

Randy opened his arms, ready to carry her like a blushing bride, "Jump in, I'll take you home"

Raven couldn't help but laugh "I was joking Rand"

"I wasn't."

She slid her arm inside his thick one so they were linked, "Think I'll opt for walkin. So other than walkin lil ol me home, why are you up so early?"

"Hours of work, up at all hours and never sleeping"

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yup, also been for a run and shared some weird talk with your sister, something about elves and the gulf of mexico"

"Sounds like Jamie" Raven laughed before letting out a long yawn. "Man I'm more tired than I thought"

Randy scooped her up in his strong arms, despite her protests he was going to carry her whether she liked it or not.

He couldn't believe it but by the time he reached her house, she was asleep in his arms. She looked so tiny and innocent when she was asleep. He hated to wake her but he couldn't get in without her keys or her code to the alarm system. Raven's eyes fluttered open, for a split second she wondered where the hell she was, then she remembered, she was in Randy's arms. She could only hope that she didn't drool too much.

"What time is it?" Raven asked groggily as he put her down and she was able to search for her keys, thankfully she had them.

"A little after quarter to eight." Randy waited for her to turn off the alarm and let out her vicious looking husky dog out, Randy had a bad experience with dogs and he didn't wish to repeat it anytime soon. "Do you have work tonight Raven?"

"Yeah at nine but I'll be awake by half six"

That went his plan but he didn't let it bother him afterall he was busy all the time, it was a rare miracle at all that he was here now.

Raven stretched her petite body before stripping off and climbing on the couch and under her thick quilt.

"Room for one more Randy"

Letting out a chuckle, Randy slipped off his clothing and boots and climbed on the couch beside her. It was nice and cozy, holding her smooth curves and feeling her soft skin. Randy couldn't help himself, he drew light kisses over her inked neck, goosebumps rose in his wake, the skin rippling when he flew his tongue across her pulse. Raven pushed her body back into his touch. It didn't take long for his hand to wonder down her naked tummy, reaching between her legs. Raven forgot that she was tired, forgot that she had just finished a long shift and would soon be doing another, all that mattered was Randy's hand stroking a hole in between her legs. He slid a digit inside her, the walls gripping at him wanting more, needing more. Raven managed to turn in his arms without hurting anyone, her lips flew to his like a magnet, they hadn't been this far yet, it was only really heavy petting, judging from the bulge that was poking her slightly in the thigh, heavy petting wasn't the only thing about to happen. At least thats what she hoped, he was working her into a state, one that she had never been in before. Her hand splattered the engorged head, pre-ooze covering her hand, using it as lube she slid her hand up and down the hard lenth, Randy groaned keeping his fingers up with her hand. He couldn't stand it any longer, the call of her wet body was too much. Randy pulled his hand away and a little grudgingly pulled her hand off his dick, Raven pouted at him as he lent down and kissed her lips, given that he outweighed her by almost two hundred pounds, it was easy to move her body to where he wanted it, he rolled her over so she was back on her side, her legs opened for a moment as he slid inside her. Raven tensed up, she couldn't help it, it really hurt having him in there, she didn't say anything but she didn't have too, he felt her body squeeze up suddenly.

"You ok?"

Raven nodded as she breathed her way through the pain, wriggling slightly Randy took that as his cue to start moving, Raven was glad he did, the pain left faster and all she was left with was the twisting ball of joy, it grew bigger everytime he moved, his arms closed around her body so she wouldn't fall off the edge, Raven pushed her body back into his as hard as she could, the tiny mewls in her throat grew until they were primal growls of pleasure and pain. Randy couldn't help himself, pushing harder and faster, his hand wrapped around her locks pulling her neck back so his lips could attack the pulse, Raven could only lay back and take his pleasant torture, if this was how he tortured people then she would gladly take it. Randy just let his body go, pushing and pulling her to the edge of no return was the only objective now. Raven barely kept the loud screams to herself, last thing she wanted was to wake her neighbours or alert her dogs. Randy's body gave a another jarring jolt before just flopping. Raven could only hope he didn't decide to fall asleep there because pretty soon breathing would become difficult.

"You ok?" Randy asked again, he saw the marks he left on her small frame, he really didn't mean to hurt her, he just lost the control.

"Just don't fall asleep as you are, I can't breathe"

Randy chuckled but moved his heavy body off her tiny body. Raven let out an exaggerated sigh of relief as she shuffled for her pants, in the pocket were her smokes and lighter.

"Want one or do you have to go?"

"Yeah I'll have one, don't gotta go for a while so if you don't mind I'll stay here with you for a while"

"Don't mind at all, but if I fall asleep I'm sorry"

He kissed her temple as she passed him a lit smoke, "Don't be sorry, you're tired, I get that"

"Glad someone does" Raven uttered settling down on her part of the couch, making sure she had the ashtray near her.

"So what shift you on tonight?"

"Strippin, but at least that means its only a couple of hours"

Randy didn't say anything and he didn't want too, he didn't like the thought of strange men being able to see his girlfriend naked anytime they wanted. Alright in revealing bikini, still it irked him but he wasn't quite sure how to put that out there, from what he had heard, Raven, well she could be a landmine when she wanted too, going off at anytime at the slightest of things.

"You ok?"

"Yeah"

"Except?" Raven pressed lightly puffing out light harsh smoke.

Randy let out a sigh "I dunno, guess I don't like the thought of you stripping down to a bikini for horny men"

"It's my job Randy"

"I know." It didn't mean he had to like it, he didn't say it but he knew that she knew he wanted too.

"I know its not exactly anyones ideal job but I enjoy it, well not the stripping part but thats just one aspect of it, other than that part, I like my job. There must be a part of your job you don't like but do reguardless"

"My job isn't like yours Rae"

"You wear about as much clothin as I do Randy, I have drunk horny men leering after me, you have drunk horny men _and_ women leering after you, our jobs have more in common than you think"

He never thought about it like that, she did have a point, a weird one but still the point was there. Randy let out another sigh, he didn't want to fight with her, he was too tired for that and so was she but he had to get his feelings out there before they exploded out of him in a fit of rage.

"I guess I just don't like it that anyone can see my girlfriend wearing next to nothing anytime they want"

Raven put her smoke in the ashtray making sure it was out she turned and faced her boyfriend, "Randy, I know that you hate that part and trust me I hate that part too but if this helps at all, they can all say they've seen it but you are the only one that gets to touch it, trust me on that, the last guy that tried touching me wound up in hospital because I punched him in the windpipe."

"Is it weird that I feel slightly better?"

"No, I'm very good at making people see things my way, being Batman, thats my main super power"

Randy let out another laugh pulling her closer, "Promise me, I'm the only one that can touch without getting a punch to the windpipe"

"I give you my word you're the only one that can touch without a punch to the windpipe"

"Now I feel better"

Just after six, Randy shook the sleeping beauty awake, she asked him to wake her up before he left so he could walk her to work. Raven however didn't want to get up, Randy kept shaking her but she refused to wake. "Raven get up"

Raven let out a grunt burying her face deeper under the quilt. "No, don't wanna"

"Up." Randy commanded "Up or I'll make you"

"And you will never have sex with me again"

"I don't think that far ahead"

Raven against her will opened her eyes, "Alright Orton, I'm up"

Randy pulled out another smoke as she pulled on clothing and huffed insults, she would shower at work. Wisely he had made her a coffee in her travel mug, he was more shocked that the mug itself was blue and not black.

"Here you go sunshine"

"Thanks hun"

Randy walked right to the double doors, apart of him wanted to stay and see the show but sadly he had his own show to put on.

"We still on for next week right?"

"Course Randy, and I may have some good news for you"

Randy couldn't help it, his blue eyes flicked to her belly hoping against hope that wasn't it. Raven couldn't help but laugh

"Yeah I'm not knocked up Rand. I'll let you know next week, in the meantime I need a shower"

Randy let his heartbeat return to normal, he had freaked out so much in his life he wasn't sure if he could handle another.

"So is this your boyfriend?" Candi interrupted flicking her now curls of silver over her shoulder. Raven was even more creeped out than usual.

"Yeah. Randy I'll see you later"

"Would you like a private dance?" Candi cooed at him running a finger down his chest. Poor Candi, didn't see that boot coming, Raven had certainly paid attention when her father was handing out super-kick lessons.

"Raven you shouldn't go around kickin whores, its not nice." Randy burst out laughing, "I couldn't even say that with a straight face. I'll see you later Rae" Randy kissed her cheek still laughing at the girl on the ground.

Raven merely stepped over her and made her way inside. Someone would inform them that Candi was outside sooner or later.

**A/N How was that for some fried goodness! And now back to Jamie and her crazy antics! Onwards Tonto! **


	63. Oh, I see what I did there

**A/N So just a fun chapter before the drama! Onwards we go!**

**Chapter 63 Oh, I see what I did there **

**Punk;**

"And bend and flex! And hyper-extend!" Jamie chanted as I worked out, she started out playing on the tredmills but after she fell backwards and smacked her head on the wall, I told her to stop playing on them, she was fine otherwise.

"Jamie, I'm starting to get a pain in my neck" I tried not to laugh as I put the weight down, anyone would think I meant her but I assure you I didn't.

"That's it Punk, work that neck! Whip that neck into shape"

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her softly, I was doing very well, I hadn't done it all day despite wanting too so badly.

"Ooh sorry to interrupt"

I pulled away from Jamie looking Roman and John, yeah I was little creeped out at John's smiling face, "If you were sorry Cena, you'd go away"

John laughed as he Roman took a seat on the equipment, Jamie was glaring a hole right through Roman which made me wonder what exactly he had done to annoy her, then she glared at John's shirt, today he had opted for a bright blue instead of his usual yellow, when whatever Jamie was thinking clicked, she let out a little gasp.

"How could you Betty!? Cheating on your boyfriend with another guy! How could you!?"

Me, Roman and John looked at eachother wondering how Jamie got that conclusion, then it clicked, the shirt was different, to anyone else it would be obvious, he changed his shirt, to Jamie he was a whole different person.

"You never told me you already had a boyfriend" John said adding more fuel to Jamie's fire, I think I now know why Roman has been attacking him week after week, I would too if he threw fuel on the fire.

"Well he does, and I'm gonna tell him" Jamie pulled out her phone, "What's his number Betty?"

"Jamie I'm not cheating on my boyfriend" Roman got out patiently glaring at John, honestly I was trying not to laugh,

"Oh yes you are, uh hello! Evidence right there!" Jamie pointed those perfect pink nails at John, "Cheating on your boyfriend with this guy,"

"Yeah Roman, how could you?" John quickly moved to avoid Roman punching him, "You told me that you didn't have a boyfriend and now I find out you do, oh how could you!?"

Roman decided that there was only one way to deal with this, he gave Jamie John's phone number,

John let it ring for a moment, I was going to tell her but like Roman, I thought the best thing was to let Jamie figure it out for herself, she would eventually, she always did.

"Hello John Cena speaking"

"Hi, you don't know me but I know you," Jamie laughed "Sorry if I sound like a stalker, I'm totally not stalking you, I promise, I just wanted to tell you, your boyfriend Betty is cheating on you with some other guy"

"Really? So what's his name?" John asked, barely keeping a straight face, Jamie would soon figure her mistake given that John was standing in the same room with her on his phone.

"Just a second" Jamie held the phone away and looked at John, "What's your name buddy?"

"John Cena"

Jamie went back to her phonecall, "His name is John Cena." Her face flushed bright red with knowing,

"You ok Jamie?"

She looked at us "I forgot to pick up my dry-cleaning"

"Hello? Strange girl? Are you still there?" John asked into his phone, Jamie merely hung up on him, she was now tired of the conversation. She put her phone back in her hoodie pocket, the same hoodie the girls gave her, I swear in order to clean it, I would litterly have to wrestle it off her, not that I minded that, that could be fun. Alot of fun.

"Oh I see what I did there" Jamie laughed, her brain finally telling her that John was the same guy and Roman wasn't cheating scum.

Jamie stroked his long black strands, "Me sorry Betty, I didn't want you to end up like the slut, she liked to open her legs a little too much, you are far too awesome to be a slut"

Roman had two options, he could take it personally and stay in a shitty mood or he could just move on and accept the fact that Jamie was actually trying to help him, in her own messed up, confused way.

"You're forgiven Jam, and for what its worth I wouldn't cheat on John, I love him too much"

"Aw" John cooed at him kissing Roman softly, yes I turned away, a little too early in my lifetime to see those two kissing. Jamie however clapped her hands joyfully, Jamie above all loved happy endings. One day she would get her's, I would make sure of it. When they were done with their little PDA, Jamie took their hands and joined them together,

"I now promounce you husband and, which one of you is the wife?" Jamie asked,

"Him" They both pointed at each other, neither of them wanting to admit that they were the 'taker' in their little thing.

"I'm confused"

I took this chance to get away from them, taking her hand gently I started for the exit, "Lets get some lunch Jam, me is a hungry hungry man"

Jamie giggled and waved good-bye to her friends, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Jamie asked once we were by ourselves again.

"Tell you what?"

"That it was the same guy. Made me look really stupid"

"You didn't look stupid, you looked sweet, you were trying to help your friend Betty and do the right thing, not many girls do that this day and age"

Jamie beamed again "Yay! Now I feel better." Jamie did a little hop/skip thing in her tracks, "Can you take me to lunch? I feel like green jello"

Before we even got out the door, her greatest BFF Brock had to stop us, I didn't really need his warnings right now, I've already had them all.

"You may want to avoid the locker rooms Punk, your ex is here"

"Which one?" I hated that I had to ask that, it would've been way more simple if I only had one.

"Maria"

I let out a long annoyed groan, why the hell was she here anyways? Possibly to annoy me.

Jamie started to pull towards the locker room, "Well lets not keep her waiting Punk-man. I want to meet her"

I didn't want to see her and more importantly I didn't want Jamie seeing her, I used my weight advantage to stop her, "Jamie I don't want to see her"

"Well I do" Jamie said in her usual manner, "I owe her something and I wanna give it to her before I forget but I would like to say right now Punk, that I'm sorry she hurt you and I'm sorry that you had to go through that"

Now I was curious about what Jamie could possibly owe that whore Maria, because of that curiousity, I let Jamie resume her pulling. Guess I just wanted to see how this panned out.


End file.
